Moving On
by writermarie
Summary: UPDATED! SEQUEL TO On the Dark Side--Leo is free of Washington D.C. and of Abbey Bartlet--so why is everyone else so concerned?
1. Moving On 1: Silence Between Friends

Title:       Moving On:  Silence Between Friends

Author:  Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:  Jed/Abbey, Leo/OC, others? (we'll see along the way)

Rating:   PG for now

Genre:     Angst, Romance, Humor (oh, let's just do the whole thing!)

Spoilers: General through up to season four

Notes:    This is the sequel for "On the Dark Side". There will be multiple parts (when are there not with me?).  WARNING:  This series may contain topics that some find offensive:  sex, adultery, among others.

I'd like to thank everyone who read the last series and is sticking with me through this one.  I hope to answer most, if not all, of the unresolved questions left over from "Dark Side".  Thanks for being my audience!

Feedback:                All good writers need it, and I want to be a good writer!

                CJ looked over the papers scattered on her desk. 

                "Carol!" she called out.  "Where did I put my copy of the President's schedule?"

                "Do I look like its baby sitter?" her assistant joked.

                CJ poked her head out of her office door and glowered.  "Is that supposed to be funny?"

                Carol shrugged.  "It is to me."

                "I don't want to have to ask Charlie for another copy. He'll give me crap until I'm old and gray."

                Carol looked up and smirked.

                CJ pointed to Carol, "Don't even make a comment."

                Carol stifled a chuckle and held up the copy of the schedule.  "You asked me to hold onto it, because you thought you'd lose it in the commotion."

                CJ held out her hand and Carol gave her the sheet of paper.  

                "So, how late are you guys running today?" Carol questioned.

                "So far, only about a half hour, so we're practically on time," CJ replied, checking her watch.  "I hate these trips."

                "New Hampshire is nice," Carol defended.

                CJ snorted.  "Ok."

                Carol stood up and grabbed her purse. "So, the President is going to give a commencement address up there?"

                "Yes, and then he's taking a week up at the farm for a vacation."  CJ turned and hurried back into her office, with Carol right on her heels.  "Can you believe it?  A vacation?  I don't remember the last time this administration took a break—voluntarily, that is."

                Carol pointed to her watch, indicating that time was crucial.  CJ grabbed her laptop, threw it in her briefcase and grabbed her sweater.

                "Oh, I meant to tell you," Carol began, "Mrs. Bartlet is taking the first leg of the trip with us after all."

                CJ stopped cold.  "Oh?"

                "Yes.  Apparently, she decided to take the trip up to New Hampshire with the President as opposed to meeting him up there after one of her trips.  She cleared her schedule to spend some time with him."

                CJ stood motionless.  "Ok," she finally supplied and then kept walking briskly.

                "You ok?" Carol asked.

                "Sure," came the curt reply.

                "Are you still avoiding the First Lady?" marveled Carol.

                "I'm not avoiding her," CJ denied vehemently.  "I just haven't seen her very much lately."

                "Try almost six months.  I haven't seen her come down her to see you since the Inauguration."

                CJ stopped and looked at Carol with a frown.  "You should mind your own business," she grumped.

                "Your business is my business.  That's what I get paid the big bucks for," Carol mocked.  

                "I'm not having this discussion with you."

                "It's been six months, CJ!  This is crazy and you know it!" Carol insisted.

                "We're late," CJ said, changing the subject abruptly.  Carol just shook her head as she followed her boss to the car waiting to take them to the Air Force One.

                CJ sat alone on the plane, hoping to make the most out of the short trip to New Hampshire.  

                "Hey," she heard Josh's voice say as he entered her domain.  So much for getting work done.

                "Hey, Josh.  I'm kind of busy right now."

                Josh studied CJ, unsure if she was really swamped or just trying to get rid of him.  "Well, I'll only stay a minute."

                CJ sighed and put her paper down.  "What can I help you with?"

                Josh sat down in one of the seats next to CJ. "I just came to see how you were.  You don't have to be snippy with me."

                "I'm sorry, Josh," she said, but her words seemed empty.

                "What is up with you lately?" Josh pressed.  

                "Nothing."

                "Bull," Josh returned.  

                CJ sat in silence for about fifteen seconds.  "Have you talked to Abbey?"

                "Not today," Josh mentioned.  "I saw her with the President earlier."

                "No, I mean in general," clarified CJ.

                Josh furrowed his brow.  "I don't get it."

                "Have you talked to Abbey recently?"

                "I've seen her around.  She's been on the road a lot.  But, yeah.  I've talked to her a few times."  Josh lowered his eyes.  "Things were a little tense for a while in January and February.  But, we said our peace and have made amends, I guess."  Then, it quickly dawned on Josh.  "Claudia Jean…"

                CJ's head snapped toward Josh.  He rarely called her by her full name. 

                "Have you and Abbey, you know, 'talked' at all lately?"

                "Let's see.  What do you consider lately?" CJ asked, stalling.

                "I'm asking you," Josh said seriously.

                "Well, if you consider late January lately, then sure we have."

                "January!" Josh yelped.  "You haven't spoken with Abbey since…"

                "The press conference.  Basically, yes, that's right," CJ responded.

                "Wow," Josh added, with a whistle through his teeth.  "I had no idea."

                CJ shrugged.  "I haven't seen her much.  Like you said, she's been on the road and we've been straight out."

                "It's not like you to avoid people."

                "I AM NOT AVOIDING HER!" CJ shouted, then sunk into her chair.

                "Ok, ok.  Don't get all nervous and jerky," Josh placated.

                "Would you leave me alone? I have a ton of work to do."

                "Fine," Josh told her.  "You know, just for reference, now might be a good time to try to talk to her."

                CJ turned back to her work, her reply to Josh's not so subtle suggestion.  Josh threw up his hands slightly and walked away.

                As he walked down the aisle of the airplane, Toby was approaching the other way.

                "Hey, Toby," Josh greeted unenthusiastically.

                "Where have you been?" 

                "Trying to talk to CJ," Josh moaned.

                Toby rubbed his chin.  "Not always an easy task."

                "I know," Josh agreed.  "But, I did manage to get out of her what's been bugging her lately."

                "Thank goodness someone did.  I've tried for weeks.  She becomes more cantankerous each time I try."

                Josh nodded.  "I'm sure.  Did you know that she hasn't spoken with Abbey since the end of January?"

                Toby's eyes grew wide.  "At all?"

                "Nope," Josh confirmed.

                "Son of a…" Toby started, but trailed off.  "That explains a lot."

                "Ya think?"

                "Why the hell haven't they talked?  I mean, come on…even you and Abbey managed to kiss and make up, so to speak," Toby offered, sounding confused.

                "I know.  It makes no sense.  Why would CJ hold a grudge like that?"

                Toby looked at Josh.  "You sure it's not Abbey that's holding the grudge?"

                Josh shook his head.  "Toby, think about it.  She forgave me…"

                "Good point," Toby noted.  "It makes no sense."

                "I know, and she's not sharing any more information."

                Toby shrugged.  "She will when she's ready.  And when she's ready, we'll hear about it for sure."

                "Ok," Josh agreed.

                "Hey," Toby proceeded.  "Have you spoken with Leo lately?"

                Josh motioned for Toby to walk with him, which the communications director did. "I speak with him once in a blue moon."

                "How's he doing?" Toby quizzed.

                "As well as can be expected," Josh answered.

                "You know, it still doesn't make sense to me.  Why he left, you know?"

                Josh nodded slowly.  "Yeah."  Of course, Josh knew why, but he knew he had to keep that information to himself.

                "I was just wondering how Leo was.  I haven't heard from him, and…I miss him."

                Josh flashed a lopsided smile.  "Never thought I'd hear you say that, Toby."

                "Why do you say that?"

                "Well, you're not exactly the most sentimental guy I know."

                Toby folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah, and you're Mr. Warm and Fuzzy."

                Josh looked hurt.  "I can be."

                "Should I ask Amy about that?  Or Mandy?  Or Joey?" Toby challenged.

                "Don't bother," Josh grumbled.

                "If I want sentimental, I go to Sam," Toby clarified.  "And, contrary to popular belief, I can be a pretty emotional guy."

                "Oh, yeah, sure.  You have, what, two emotion cards in your deck?" Josh deadpanned.   "Let's see stressed and pissed I think they are."

                Toby showed no sign of amusement.  "Yeah, ok.  I'm going to go talk with someone who is a lot more interesting than you."  He started off back down the aisle toward another office area.

                "Well, good luck trying to find someone more interesting than me!" he called after him.

                "Joshua?" 

                Josh turned around to the familiar voice and saw the President standing right behind him.  Toby stopped to listen.

                "Yes, sir?" Josh replied.

                "Are you announcing to the entire aircraft that you are more interesting than I am?" Jed teased, but kept a stern expression.

                "Of course not, sir," Josh defended.

                From down the aisle, Toby laughed out loud and called back.  "Make that three emotions, Josh.  Amusement!"  He then turned and continued on his way.

                Jed chortled as he passed Josh, not even letting him off the hook before leaving for his office on the airplane.  He entered and found Abbey sitting there waiting for him.

                "Hey there, hot pants."

                "Hey there, pumpkin," she answered with a grin.

                Jed scanned his wife from head to toe.  Her pants were indeed, hot.  She wore jeans that weren't so tight that they were inappropriate, but just snug enough to cause Jed to feel a twinge in his own jeans.

                "Were you giving Josh a hard time again?" Abbey chided.

                "Me?" Jed declared innocently.

                Abbey laughed.  "You really need to give the boy a break, Jed.  You're going to put him in a home."

                "His six month punishment is almost up," Jed said, his voice masking whether or not he was truly serious.

                "You don't need to punish him, Jed," Abbey sighed.  "It was over long ago.  We settled everything not long after the press conference."

                "I know, but I love tormenting him anyway."

                "I realize that, but we've lost one chief of staff and I don't think we're ready to lose another," she said a little too casually.  As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, she realized how awful that sounded.  To make light of Leo's departure was something she never dreamt she'd find herself doing.  

                "Jed," she gasped.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to…"

                "I know, honey," he said soothingly.  He opened his arms to her.  "I knew what you meant."

                She rested her head on Jed's shoulder.  "You haven't heard from him?" she asked him.

                Jed shook his head sadly.  "Not a word.  It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth."

                Abbey wondered what Leo was doing and why he would go so long without contacting his best friend.  

                "You don't think he's…" Jed began.

                "No!" Abbey insisted.  "He's fine.  I'm sure of it.  Think of it this way.  We'd have heard something from either Mallory or, God forbid, the press, if something was wrong."

                Jed sighed and backed away a little bit from the embrace.  "I suppose you're right."

                Abbey looked downward, not sure of what to say next.  

                "I'm so glad you decided to take the ride with me up to New Hampshire," Jed told her warmly, trying to change the tone of the conversation.        

                Abbey walked up behind Jed and lightly raked her fingernails at the nape of his neck. "And here I figured that I'd get more than a plane ride as a way of saying thank you."

                Jed shut his eyes at the sensation.  "Cute," he moaned.

                "Yes, you are," Abbey drawled and then leaned in to kiss his neck.

                "Mm…Abbey, as tempting as this is, I'm not sure that this is the best place for this."  He couldn't believe he was turning her down, because it had been a few weeks since the two of them had been alone and he had been counting the days and hours until he could get a moment like this with her.

                "Since when are you concerned with location or timing?" Abbey questioned, stepping in front of Jed.  She began to play with the top button of his jeans.

                "Abigail," Jed whined.  "You're not playing fair."

                "Oh, I'm not playing, Josiah.  I'm very, very serious…" Abbey breathed.

                Jed couldn't move his hands to push her away.  He couldn't move period.  All he could do with feel his breathing become more labored.  Please don't let anyone knock on the door.  Please don't let anyone knock on the door, he pleaded to himself as he felt Abbey lower his jeans.

                A loud knock bounced off the door and into Jed's ears.

                "Damn it!" he barked as he yanked up his jeans and helped Abbey up to her feet.  Having been through similar routines as this before, they were presentable within seconds.

                "What is it?" Jed continued once assured he and his wife was set.

                Charlie entered, "Excuse me, sir."

                "Charlie," Jed interrupted, may I ask you a question?"

                "Ok," Charlie replied.

                "Is my office not private?"

                Charlie knew why he was asking this, but didn't want to go there with his boss.  He tried his best not to conjure up images of what went on behind closed doors between the First Couple.  "Is this a trick question?" Charlie fudged.

                "No.  I asked a simple question, I think.  Wouldn't you agree, cupcake?" Jed asked, turning to Abbey.

                Abbey rolled her eyes and went over to sit in one of the chairs.

                "Yes, sir.  Your office is private."

                "Then my next question should be even easier.  Why can I get some privacy in my office."

                "Seems like you were trying to get something else other than privacy," Charlie mumbled.

                Abbey smirked and looked away.

                "What is it, Charlie?" Jed asked.

                "Toby wants to go over your speech with you sometime before we touch down."

                Jed sighed.  "Fine.  Give me a few minutes, ok?"

                "You sure you don't need more, sir?" Charlie questioned.

                "Get out," Jed said evenly and his aide quickly disappeared.  "Abbey…"

                "We'll be home soon," Abbey told him.  "I can wait a few more hours if you can."

                "I'm not too sure.  All I can say is that I'm glad I get to wear those academic robes."

                Abbey chuckled and kissed Jed softly on the lips.  "I'll be back on a bit.  I'm going to go get something to drink."

                "All right," Jed said casually.  "Hey, maybe you can go see CJ."

                Abbey stopped before opening the door.  "Yeah, maybe," she said haltingly.

                "Don't you think her sixth month punishment should be over?" Jed asked gently.

                "I'm not punishing her!" Abbey replied.

                "This conversation sounds oddly familiar," Jed noted.  "But, see the only difference is, you don't like tormenting CJ the way I like tormenting Josh."

                Abbey closed her eyes.  "Jed…"

                "Go get your drink," Jed said, knowing not to push the issue.  "I'll see you in about a half an hour."

                Abbey nodded and left the office.  She headed toward the back of the plane to get that drink.  She knew the plane almost as well as the residence, so she wasn't entirely watching where she was going.  Her attention was jarred when she ran into someone.

                "Oh!  I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up to see CJ in front of her.

                "I'm sorry, ma'am," CJ responded.

                Abbey looked at her old friend and sighed.  "Those are the first words we've said to each other in quite some time, Claudia Jean."

                CJ nodded in somber agreement.  "I know, ma'am."

                "Don't you think that maybe we should work to rectify that?" Abbey asked.

                CJ remained in front of Abbey, not saying anything, wishing she could just walk past without having this discussion.  But, what were the odds of that happening with Abbey Bartlet?

                "CJ?" Abbey pressed.

                The odds?  Slim to none.


	2. Moving On 2: Out of the Blue

Title: Moving On: Out of the Blue  
Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@y...)  
Pairing: Jed/Abbey, Leo/OC, others? (we'll see along the way)  
Rating: PG for now  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Humor (oh, let's just do the whole thing!)  
Spoilers: General through up to season four  
Notes: This is the sequel for "On the Dark Side". There will be   
multiple parts (when are there not with me?). WARNING: This series   
may contain topics that some find offensive: sex, adultery, among   
others.  
I'd like to thank everyone who read the last series and is sticking   
with me through this one. I hope to answer most, if not all, of the   
unresolved questions left over from "Dark Side". Thanks for being my   
audience!  
Feedback: All good writers need it, and I want to be a good   
writer!  
  
  
The two women were at an impasse. CJ refused to respond to   
Abbey's pressure and Abbey, as much as she wanted to settle the   
issue, realized that this was neither the time nor place to have a   
confrontation—at least not with a group of reporters within earshot.

  
CJ cleared her throat and her eyes shifted uncomfortably back   
and forth. "It's just that I have a lot of work to before we reach   
New Hampshire."

  
Abbey stepped back. "I'm sorry for keeping you from your   
work," she replied flatly.

  
CJ gave a curt nod and passed by the First Lady. She ducked   
into a workroom and shut the door behind her.

  
Abbey was motionless for a few moments, thinking for a second   
that she should follow CJ into the room and have it out with her.   
Better judgment took over, though, and Abbey's head hung from   
disappointment.

  
Josh managed to stay out of sight as this scene played out.   
He wasn't sure if he felt sorry for the both of them or if he should   
lock the two of them in a room and allow them to kill each other. It   
would save him the trouble of doing it himself, after all.   
Josh decided that he couldn't hide behind the corner forever   
and decided to keep heading in the direction he started. Maybe Abbey   
would ignore him…He put his head down and walked briskly down the   
hallway.

  
"Josh?" Abbey asked, wondering what he was doing.

  
"Hi, Mrs. Bartlet," she heard Josh say as he approached her   
from the opposite direction.

  
A tired smile quickly popped up on to her face. "Josh, how   
are you?"

  
Josh said nothing of the expression he noted on her   
face. "Eagerly awaiting spending some time in the Green Mountain   
State," he replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

  
Abbey held back a grin and placed her hands on her   
hips. "You going to Vermont, Joshua?"

  
Josh looked at with confusion. He paused as he considered   
his answer, his mind racing. 

  
"I mean, Vermont is a lovely state," Abbey   
continued, "however, the last I checked, this plane was landing in   
Manchester, NEW HAMPSHIRE." The emphasis on the state name was not   
shouted, just highly enunciated.

  
"Right," Josh answered with an impish grin and a nod. 

  
"The Green Mountain State is Vermont, Josh dear. If Jed ever   
hears you mistake the two, well then…God help you."

  
Josh sighed. "I swear that New Hampshire was the Green   
Mountain…" he said, trailing off.

  
Abbey shook her head. "The White Mountain State…or the   
Granite State…but, never, ever the Green Mountain State." Abbey   
waited a beat. "Understood?"

  
"Gotcha, Mrs. B," Josh said, realizing the overly casual tone   
of his voice. He waited for Abbey's reaction to this, and was   
relieved when she gave him a wink and a smile before heading off to   
the executive stateroom.

  
Josh knew Abbey was upset, but as was the norm, she kept it   
well masked in the eyes of the public domain. He wondered how long   
she'd be able to hold that in and he exhaled deeply at the thought of   
having to deal with an annoyed First Lady for the rest of the day.   
He looked at his watch. Only about 45 minutes until they landed in   
Manchester.

  
It wasn't five minutes after the landing when Josh's cell   
phone rang.

  
"Lyman," Josh answered.

  
"You sound just like me," said the voice on other end of the   
line. It was gruff, but obviously amused.

  
"Leo!" Josh exclaimed. He paused a moment so that he could   
talk with his mentor. "I usually call you!"

  
"That's right, and I usually hang up on you," Leo responded   
lightly. "Where are you right now?"

  
"Getting ready to get in the car with the First Couple.   
We're in New Hampshire and…"

  
"I know where you are," Leo said with a sigh.

  
"How do you know?" Josh asked. "You pull some strings to get   
a look at the schedule?"

  
"Nothing quite the covert, sorry. I happen to have a tv that   
gets an abundance of 24 hour news stations."

  
Josh laughed. "Oh yeah. I figured you dumped those when you   
left this asylum."

  
"Once an addict, always an addict, Josh," Leo   
joked. "Listen, I know you need to go, but…I need to ask a favor of   
you…"

  
"Name it," Josh said. He noticed Donna looked at him with   
mild irritation. He held two fingers up to indicate that he needed   
two minutes.

  
"Any way that I can get to see the President?" Leo asked.  
Josh's eyes widened. "What are you asking me for? You're   
his best friend. You don't need my permission."

  
"I'm not asking your permission, Josh. I just don't have the   
same access that I used to, and I want this to be a surprise. Can   
you talk to Charlie and arrange something for me?"

  
"Of course!" Josh emoted.

  
"Of course," Leo continued. "I do want to keep this a   
secret. Maybe I should have called Charlie or Donna…"

  
"Hey!" Josh countered.

"Sorry," Leo offered. "So, you'll do it?"

  
"Yes. I'll take care of it while the President is giving his   
commencement address. Where can I reach you?"

  
"Just call my cell phone," Leo told him.

  
"You won't hang up on me this time."

  
"Nope. But I can't make any promises for the future," Leo   
warned.

  
"Ok. Listen, I need to run," Josh said, apologizing.

  
"Oh! Hey, Josh?"

  
"Yeah, boss?" Josh replied. The title came out of his mouth   
out of sheer habit.

  
Leo's throat tightened slightly, but he managed to   
continue. "Tell Charlie that the agents should expect two people to   
arrive at the gates."

  
Josh started toward the waiting car. "Oh, are you bringing   
Mallory?"

  
Leo started to say something but Josh interrupted him.

  
"I need to go. The First Couple's car is waiting."

  
"Go ahead," Leo told him. "I'll wait for your call."

  
"O.k.," Josh concluded and hung up his phone. He made his   
way over to the car and jumped inside.

  
"Must have been an important call…" Jed said with a subtle   
hint of sarcasm.

  
"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Sir," Josh replied, and   
then turned to Abbey. "Ma'am. I had to take that call."

  
"Don't worry about it, Josh," Abbey assured him with a smile.

  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

  
"You should worry, however, about your lackluster knowledge   
of state nicknames," Jed said sternly.

  
Josh looked at Abbey, who shrugged her shoulders innocently.   
Josh opened his mouth with the intent of producing an eloquent   
defense—but realized it was pointless.

  
"Yes, sir," Josh replied, admitting defeat.

  
A satisfied smile crossed Jed's face. "I'm glad you see the   
error of your ways, my boy. There are two things that I should never   
hear pass my ears and these are in no particular order, of course—  
number one, any dissing on Notre Dame and number two, any form of   
mistaken identity in regards to my home state…"

  
"Sir…"

  
"So, since I know you'd never think of dissing Notre Dame, I   
know you'll accept this with the good intentions I have for you."   
Jed handed him a sheet of paper.

  
"What is this?" Josh asked, not even bothering to look at the   
paper.

  
"It's a list of all fifty states with their state nicknames,"  
Josh looked up at the First Couple. Jed looked directly at   
Josh, while Abbey looked out the window and covered her mouth, hoping   
to hold back the hysterical laughter teetering on the edge of her   
lips.

  
"I'm..I'm sorry?" Josh stammered.

  
"Just a little light reading for you. I'm just looking out   
for you, Josh," Jed declared innocently.

  
Josh set the paper on his lap. "Is this some form of   
punishment because I made a little mistake between Green Mountains   
and White Mountains?" 

  
Abbey slapped her forehead and covered her eyes with one   
hand. 

Jed's eyes narrowed. "Do I look like a vengeful man to you?"

  
Abbey peeked through her fingers, waiting to see how Josh   
tackled this one.

  
"No…no…not at all."

  
"I am not vengeful, Josh. I am an educator; that is all. I   
wish to broaden your horizons."

  
"I see, sir," Josh said, dejected.

  
"And if you think you can conveniently `misplace' that copy,   
I have provided Donna with ample duplicates."

  
Josh held back his sigh. "Oh, I'm sure you have, sir."

  
Jed leaned in closer to his Chief of Staff. "As for the   
difference between the Green Mountains and the White Mountains…any   
self respecting native of New Hampshire doesn't even have to defend   
that…"

  
"But, I'm sure you would.." Josh muttered.

  
"I heard that," Jed replied. "Study your list…you never know   
when you may be quizzed on it."

  
Josh sat back and closed his eyes. This day just seemed to   
keep getting longer by the second.  
  
  
After the commencement address, the presidential entourage   
made its way back to the Bartlet ranch. The mood was high coming off   
of a successful speech and the staff could almost feel the sense of   
anticipation and relief from the First Couple as they began their   
vacation. Everyone noticed how quickly the tension unwound as the   
Bartlets settled into their home.

  
"Hey, Josh," Charlie called out, stepping up along side of   
him.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You call Leo?"

  
"Yeah, I did. He should be arriving any moment. You didn't   
tell the President, did you?" Josh asked anxiously.

  
"What, do I look like you?" Charlie mused.

  
"Funny," Josh said.

  
"By the way," Charlie added nonchalantly. "Manage to get any   
study time in the limo on the way back to the farm?" 

  
Josh glared at the president's body man. "You know about   
that?"

  
Charlie grinned. "Aw, come on, Josh. I pulled it off the net   
for you."

  
"Thanks a lot," Josh groaned.

  
"I'd take that pretty seriously. He has a way of dropping   
questions on you out of the blue."

  
Just then, the door opened and a chorus of greetings filled   
the atrium.

  
Upon hearing the commotion, Jed led Abbey to the front of the   
crowd. Upon seeing Leo, his face broke into a wide smile. He tried   
to contain his excitement, not wanting to make a scene in front of   
all the people. "Leo! What are you doing here?"

  
Leo held out his hand and Jed took it happily, shaking it   
enthusiastically. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you were   
doing. Check out you actually taking a vacation," Leo answered,   
smiling warily.

  
"I'm so glad to see you," Jed said quietly.

  
It was then that Abbey spoke up, being the first to notice   
Leo's guest. "Hello," Abbey said, extending her hand to the woman   
standing next to him. "And you are?"

  
The tall, statuesque woman extended her hand gracefully   
toward Abbey. "Hello. I'm Marah Sanderson," she said with a slight   
accent.

  
Jed looked at the woman, who could easily be described as   
stunning and then back at Leo. "Leo?" Jed asked.

  
"Jed, I'd like you to meet my fiancé," Leo said.


	3. Moving On 3: Getting To Know You

Title:       Moving On:  Getting to Know You

Author:  Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:  Jed/Abbey, Leo/OC, others? (we'll see along the way)

Rating:   PG for now

Genre:     Angst, Romance, Humor (oh, let's just do the whole thing!)

Spoilers: General through up to season four

Notes:    This is the sequel for "On the Dark Side". There will be multiple parts (when are there not with me?).  WARNING:  This series may contain topics that some find offensive:  sex, adultery, among others.

I'd like to thank everyone who read the last series and is sticking with me through this one.  I hope to answer most, if not all, of the unresolved questions left over from "Dark Side".  Thanks for being my audience!

Feedback:              Please?

                The room became suddenly silent upon Leo's introduction.  Leo took a step toward Marah and slid his arm around her waist.

                "I'm sorry," Jed said, finally finding the ability to use his voice.  "Did you say fiancée?"

                Leo nodded.  "Yes, Marah and I are getting married."

                Once again, quiet filled the room until everyone felt like the lack of response was going to push the walls down.  Each pair of eyes glanced at the couple and then toward someone else in the room.  

                Jed, who also took a few passing looks around the room, finally rested his eyes upon the pair.  "Well, Leo, it looks like you finally found a way to shut this crowd up," he said, a wry smile creeping upon his lips.

                Leo looked downward for a fleeting moment, then back up at Jed.  "Looks that way."

                Jed put an arm around Leo and slapped his back.  "Well, all I can say is it's about time you crazy old man."

                With that, laughter and shouts filled the room as the crowd once again closed in again around them.

                Marah held onto Leo's arm tightly as the mass of people came forward.  Abbey noted this and pushed her way up to her.

                "Come with me.  I think I'm the only one who can save you from this love fest," Abbey whispered to her.

                Marah gave a brief nod and followed Abbey back through the atrium and into the kitchen.  Once there, she leaned against the wall and sighed.

                "Welcome to the insanity," Abbey told the younger woman as she went to a cupboard and pulled down two wine glasses.  "Care for a drink?"

                "I'd love one," confessed Marah.  

                Abbey grabbed the bottle of wine and poured two full glasses.  She handed one her guest.  "Here you go."

                "Thank you, Ma'am," Marah said.

                Abbey waved her hand.  "Please, it's Abbey.  When people call me Ma'am, it makes me feel like I'm their mother.  And I'm not old enough to be most of these people's mother."  Abbey took a long, slow drink.

                "Leo warned me about this," Marah started.  "I just had no idea…"

                "There is no description for this," Abbey interjected.  "Words fail to paint an accurate picture of what it is like in this world."

                "I can see that now," Marah agreed.

                Abbey sat on a stool.  "Where are you from, Marah?"

                "I live in New York, most of the time," she replied.

                "Your accent doesn't sound like you're from Brooklyn," Abbey commented.  "Where are you from originally?"

                "Oh, I came over from France about ten years ago.  I worked for the Ambassador from France back then.  Since leaving that position, I've traveled around—doing some consulting work, doing some writing."

                "Sounds like a dream," Abbey replied quietly.

                "I have been very fortunate," Mara proceeded.  "However, I have felt that I have missed out on other things."

                "Such as?" Abbey questioned, taking another sip of her wine.

                "I've missed having a family," Marah answered, her voice laced with sadness.

                Abbey sat her glass down. "You've never been married?"

                Marah rolled her eyes.  "Oh, no.  I've been married.  Once.  I thought that was enough.  Of course, I was young and pretty self-centered then, too."

                Abbey looked at the woman.  "You seem pretty young now."  The comment came out of Abbey's mouth without warning.  There was no ill intent behind it.  At least, Abbey didn't think there was…

                Marah blushed.  "I am 37.  Not exactly young.  Too old to have my own family, now."

                Abbey shook her head.  Thirty-seven isn't too old to have a child.  Many women have had children then—even later than that."

                Marah took a long drink from her glass.  "Yes, I know.  And more power to them.  But, it's not for me.  I have some nieces and nephews that I spoil rotten.  That makes up for some of it, I suppose.  Anyway, my ex-husband couldn't understand why my work was so important.  He wanted me to stay home, take care of his home and have a bunch of children."

                "Understandable.  You're not the first woman to deal with that."

                "You seem to have escaped that primitive notion," Marah said with a grin.

                Abbey shrugged.  "Jed's always been pretty understanding when it came to my career.  But, I did have to put off completing my medical studies until Jed was done with his doctorate.  I stayed home with the kids until then.  And, I think, deep down, Jed kind of liked that."  Abbey chuckled.  "Of course, he'd never say that out loud."

                Marah laughed with Abbey.

                "Of course, I also know what it's like to be in a relationship with a workaholic…"  Abbey began, but decided to let it trail off.

                Marah's expression changed as she took a seat on the stool next to Abbey.  "I know about Leo's past," she said seriously.  Then, she smiled wanly.  "Whether it's alcohol, drugs or work, he has a problem."

                Abbey, however, was not smiling.

                "I keep telling him it's nothing to joke about." Marah continued.  "But, he just won't listen sometimes.  Of course, I haven't seen him worrying about work too much since we've been together."

                Abbey finished her glass of wine and poured another one.  "How long have you been together?"

                "Oh, I'd say about four months," Mara answered after thinking about it for a moment.

                "Four months?  And you're engaged.  Wow," Abbey replied.

                "I know.  It does seem a bit fast, but he just swept me off of my feet.  He's a difficult man to resist."

                "I'm sure he is," Abbey noted.  "I guess leaving the White House was better for him than anyone expected."

                Marah looked away for a second.  "It's hard on him, Abbey.  He doesn't say so, but I know how much he misses it."

                Abbey bit her lip upon hearing this.  

                "I know how much he admires you and the President," Marah added.  

                "The feeling is mutual," Abbey said, a trifle defensively.

                "It was difficult for him to come here today," Marah pressed on awkwardly.  "But, he talks about you all the time, and I knew that he wanted you to know about us."

                Abbey's eyes widened slightly.  "He talks about me?"

                "He talks about the both of you," Marah pointed out.

                "Of course," Abbey replied.

                "He loves the President.  I joke around with him sometimes that I feel like he is the third wheel in our relationship."

                Abbey rolled her eyes.  "Welcome to my world," she mumbled under her breath.

                "What did you say?"

                "Never mind."

                Neither woman said anything for a minute.  Then, Marah cleared her throat.

                "It's too bad what happened.  I mean, why he had to leave," she said.

                Abbey's face flushed pink.  "Yes," she said curtly.

                "I think the press blew the whole thing about of proportion," Marah said lightly.  "What a waste of time and energy."

                Abbey eyed the woman, trying to figure out where she was going with this.  "Well, it was very upsetting all the way around."

                "I'm sure," Marah concluded.  "Well, I should probably go back in there.  Leo is probably wondering where I am.  Thanks for saving me back there.  I was feeling a bit overwhelmed."

                Abbey smiled.  "Anytime.  I know what it's like."

                Marah gave a nod and exited the room, finding Leo still talking with the President and a few members of his staff.  She took her place bedside Leo and smiled.  Leo took her hand and smiled, too, not saying anything—only looking happy that she had returned.

                Abbey watched from the kitchen doorway.  She turned, got her glass of wine, polished it off and then returned to the impromptu party.

                Later on that evening, Abbey was reading in bed while Jed was getting undressed.

                "So, I told Leo that he and Marah could stay in one of the guest bedrooms, but since they aren't married, I'm holding them to their honor," Jed said with a laugh.

                Abbey kept reading silently.

                "Come on, that was at least a little funny," Jed challenged.

                "Yes, it was a little funny," Abbey responded.

                "You ok?" Jed asked.

                Abbey looked up from her book.  "Of course," she answered simply.

                "You've been quiet all day, since we got back from the speech."

                "I'm tired, Jed.  You know it takes me at least a day to get settled back here in the house, and that's when it's just a few of us.  We are housing half the West Wing this weekend, it seems."

                Jed sat next to her, on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.  "I know, honey.  But, it's just until tomorrow night.  Then, it will just be us."

                "I know," Abbey sighed.  

                Jed watched Abbey as she returned to her reading.

                "What are you reading?" he asked her.

                "Huh?" Abbey asked.

                Jed put his hand under her chin and tipped her face up to him.  "I asked, what are you reading?"

                "Oh.  Well…" she looked down at the book and sighed again.  "Honestly, I have no idea.  I've been reading the same page for the past 20 minutes."

                Jed nodded.  "You ARE tired," Jed mused, turning to finish getting ready for bed.  He bent over to take off his socks.  "So, what do you think of Marah?"

                Abbey looked at Jed.  "She seems nice."

                "I've never seen Leo so happy," Jed continued.  "He's totally smitten."

                "You talked to him?" Abbey asked.

                "Yeah, we got to talk for a while in private.  Which isn't easy with this crew around."

                "I know," Abbey said with a grimace.  "What did he tell you?"

                Jed put his slippers on and headed for the bathroom.  "He said they met while he was at the Smithsonian."

                "As in museum?" Abbey marveled.

                Jed nodded and laughed, then went into the bathroom.  He raised his voice so Abbey could hear him.  "Isn't that a riot?  I thought he was pulling my leg.  He said they ran into each other there and she struck up a conversation with him.  He couldn't believe it, but ran with it.  They've been almost inseparable ever since."

                "Sounds almost too good to be true," Abbey said dryly.

                "Well, cupcake, not everyone can have the dramatic love story that you and I have created," Jed called out over the running water.

                "True," Abbey agreed and set her book down on the nightstand next to the bed. 

                Jed peaked out from the bathroom doorway, his toothbrush in his mouth. "You tahked to huh en de ketchen," Jed mumbled.  "Wha ded you thenk?"

                Abbey frowned.  "How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking with your toothbrush in your mouth?  I can't understand a damn word you say when you do that!"

                "Oh, sowwy," Jed said, pulling the toothbrush out.  "You talked to her in the kitchen.  What did you think?"

                Abbey shrugged.  "She seems nice."

                "I agree," Jed said, popping the brush back into his mouth and disappearing back into the bathroom.

                Abbey waited for Jed to finish before turning out the light.  When he entered the bedroom once more, he removed his slippers and climbed into bed.  He went to reach over to turn off the light on his side.

                "Wait," Abbey said.

                "What is it, hot pants?" Jed said with a smile.  "In the mood for some lovin' under the lights?"

                Abbey didn't react to this.  "Don't you think she's a little young?"

                "Who?"

                "Leo's fiancée."

                "Well, she is a little younger than he is, I guess," Jed said, rubbing his chin.

                "She's thirty seven," Abbey announced.

                "Really?" Jed marveled.

                Abbey nodded her head.

                Jed's face broke out into a grin.  "Good for him," he replied.

                Abbey put her hands on her hips.  "Good for him?" she repeated with disbelief.  "If one of your daughters were to bring home a man who was more than twenty years her senior, you'd be ok with that, then?"

                "Of course not!" Jed declared.

                "Why not?"

                "Because…no man who is twenty years older than a girl should even be looking at her."

                Now Abbey folded her arms.  "Mm hmm…you realize you are now a hypocrite."

                Jed shrugged.  "I've been a hypocrite for years, Abigail.  This just adds to the long, long list I've created."

                Abbey groaned.  "Jed!  You just said…"

                "I know what I just said, Abbey.  But, we're talking about Leo—not Zoe, Ellie or Liz.  He's a grown man and Marah is a grown woman.  She makes him happy.  Does he make her happy, based on what you saw?"

                Abbey looked downward.  "Seems like he does."

                "Of course he does!" exclaimed Jed.  "The woman is lucky she's found such a great catch."

                "I'm just saying…"

                "I know what you're saying.  You're worried about him," Jed said gently.

                "He's…he's our friend," Abbey stammered.

                "I know.  And, that is why we need to support him."

                Abbey licked her lips.  She felt like crying.  She just had no idea as to why.

                "You're right," she told her husband.

                "Well, tonight's a good night, then," Jed replied.  "You say I'm right.  My best friend is getting married and I'm going to be his best man."

                Abbey's head swung toward Jed's.  "You are?"

                Jed smiled and took Abbey's hand.  "Yes.  He asked me earlier.  They plan on getting married in a small ceremony in December."

                "Oh.  December weddings are nice," Abbey said.

                "Yeah.  Should be great," Jed said casually.  He wrapped his arms around his wife.  "So, how about some of that lovin' I was just talking about?"

                Abbey smiled and kissed him.  "Sure, babe.  Sounds real good."  She pulled him down on top of her.  "Here's to a restful vacation," she sighed.

                Leo stood on the porch, looking up at the early summer moon.  Marah had long since fallen asleep.  Leo, on the other hand, was still the proverbial night owl, even after being out of the White House for more than six months.  

                As he looked out over the landscape, he had to admit that for as much as he teased Jed about living in the east of nowhere, the view was spectacular.  It would just be nice if the Bartlets lived a bit closer to modern civilization.

                "Not a bad view," Leo heard Josh say from behind.

                "Hey there," Leo replied.  "Nope, not bad at all."

                "Kinda late to be up, isn't it?" Josh commented.

                "Naw," Leo said with a smile.  "Kinda late for you…"

                "Me?" Josh said with a laugh.  "This is early for me.  Remember, part of the job perks to work all night and day."

                "Oh, that's right.  I had almost forgotten."  Liar, Leo thought to himself.

                "Liar," Josh echoed Leo's thoughts.

                Leo glanced sideways at Josh but said nothing.

                "So…Marah…" Josh began.

                "Yeah?" Leo said, encouraging Josh to continue.

                "She's…gorgeous, Leo."

                Leo shook his head and laughed.  "Leave it to you to notice that first, Joshua."

                "Oh, give me a break, Leo," Josh groaned.  "As if you noticed her brains first," 

                Leo smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

                "She also seems very nice," Josh continued.

                "She's wonderful," Leo told him.

                "I'm sure she is," Josh agreed, but his voice sounded hollow.

                "What's your deal?" Leo questioned.

                "Me?"

                "Yeah, you."

                Now it was Josh's turn to shrug.  "It's nothing."

                "I thought you'd be happy for me, Josh.  You were always one of the people saying I needed to get a life."

                "Oh, I agree with that," Josh concurred.

                "So, I'll ask you again. What's your deal?"

                "I don't know.  She's not your type, Leo."

                Leo laughed.  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

                "I don't know.  She's a little young for you."

                "I thought so, too.  At first.  I'm over that now."

                "Yeah.  Ok…" Josh answered.

                "There's still something bugging you, isn't there?" Leo asked suspiciously.

                Josh didn't answer.

                "Spill it, Lyman."

                "It's just that the Leo McGarry I grew up knowing never ran away from his problems.  Seems like that's all he does lately," he answered casually.

                Leo stared at Josh.  "Care to elaborate?"

                Josh shrugged again.  "You got into hot water in January.  You took off.  Now, you're running head first, and I'm not sure with which head you are thinking, into marriage.  Leo McGarry and marriage??  Come on.."

                "Josh…" Leo started, his voice beginning to show signs of anger.

                "All right, I'll cut to the chase, Leo.  What I want to know is:  Are you really in love with this woman or is she just another way to run away from Abbey Bartlet?"

TBC


	4. Moving On 4: Alone Again, Naturally

Title:       Moving On:  Alone Again, Naturally

Author:  Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:  Jed/Abbey, Leo/OC, others? (we'll see along the way)

Rating:   PG for now

Previous Chapters in Moving On Series_:  Silence Between Friends_; _Out of the Blue_; _Getting to Know You_

(See Author's notes and disclaimers in Chapter One:  Silence Between Friends)

                "If you are trying to provoke me, you're doing a hell of a job," Leo said through clenched teeth.

                "I'm sorry, Leo.  But I have to wonder," Josh countered.  "I don't mean to piss you off, but…"

                "Too late for that."

                "But," Josh continued.  "You left the White House, your life, for the love of a woman, or so you said."

                Leo rolled his eyes and turned away from Josh.

                Josh stepped right in front of him, not allowing him to escape from him.  "Am I wrong?"

                "I wish I had never said a word to you—or to anyone," Leo said.  He wasn't sure if he was depressed or angry with himself over his inability to keep his mouth shut.

                Josh would not be dissuaded, though. "And now, you have this woman," he began.

                Leo straightened his posture slightly.  "This woman?  She has a name, Joshua."

                Josh nodded.  "And now, you have Marah and within six months, you're engaged and within another six months, you'll be married.  It all just seems a little odd, that's all."

                "I don't have to explain myself to you," Leo replied evenly.

                Josh paused.  "No, you're right.  You don't.  But, if you were in my place, you'd be asking the same kinds of questions."

                "Yeah, we lawyers don't know when the hell to shut up," the older man griped.

                Josh took a seat on the top stair of the porch.  He decided to try to change tactics.  "How'd things go with the President?"

                "They went very well, not that it's any of your business.  It was good to talk to him again like that."  He ran his hand over his sparse, thin hair.  "He's even agreed to be my best man at the wedding."

                Leo couldn't see Josh's facial expression in the darkness, but it was one of relative surprise.  "I guess things did go well, then," Josh commented.  "I am glad for you about that, Leo."

                "Gee, thanks," grumbled Leo, as he leaned against one of the front posts.

                "Have you talked to the First Lady?" Josh asked as carefully as he could.

                Leo pursed his lips and looked skyward.

                "Leo?"

                "Josh, it's late.  I'm kinda tired.  I came out here for a few minutes to get some air."

                "Ok," Josh said, allowing the subject to drop.  For a while, anyway.

                "Good night," Leo finished and walked back into the house.

                Josh continued to sit on the porch.  He, too, now looked toward the heavens.

                "Nice night," Donna said.

                "Why aren't you in bed?" Josh snapped, startled by her presence.

                "Can't sleep.  My mattress is too soft," she complained and handed Josh a cold bottle of beer.  He accepted it gratefully.

                "Thanks," he replied.

                "Welcome," she told him.  "Leo didn't look too thrilled when he passed me just now."

                "Yeah.  We had a few words."

                Donna sighed.  "The man's not even here twenty four hours and you can't manage to hold your tongue."

                "Donna, I appreciate your concern, but you don't understand."

                "Of course not," Donna stated.  "I never understand.  Of course, you don't tell me half the things that go on."

                "That's because you don't need to know," Josh defended.

                "And who decides my 'need to know basis'?"

                Josh pointed to himself.  "That's why I'm in charge."

                "Ah.  Now, it's all so clear," Donna snarked back.

                "Did you come out here to harass me?" Josh questioned with a sigh.

                "No.  I came out here to make sure you got to bed."

                Josh grinned wickedly at his assistant.  "So, it's your job to get me in bed now?"

                Donna groaned.  "Oh, you wish.  It's my job to make sure you are up in the morning and I hate that part of my job when you have only two hours of sleep.  I'm simply trying to make my life easier."

                "Your job is to make my life easier," Josh reminded her with a laugh.

                "It's all tied together, Josh.  But, I know that's difficult for you to understand."

                "So, you're not getting me into bed?" Josh clarified.

                "Not on your life.  You've only had one of those," she said, indicating the beer.

                "What if I had a few more?"

                Donna shook her head.  "You're such a romantic, Josh."  She stood up.  "Go to bed.  I'm waking you up in," she checked her watch.  "three hours."

                Josh checked his own watch.  "Three?  Can you make it four?  We are on vacation."

                Donna folded her arms.  "The President and First Lady are on vacation," she pointed out.

                "Well, we're on vacation by proxy, at least until tomorrow.  Cut a man some slack."

                Donna hesitated.  "You have three and a half hours."

                Josh smiled.

                "Call me generous."

                "And I'll call myself lucky," Josh agreed.

                "Never thought I'd hear you say you were lucky when you're heading to bed alone."

                "That could be rectified," Josh teased.

                "You're right," Donna cooed.  "Sam's down the hall from you, I think."

                Josh frowned.  "Good night, Donnatella."

                "Good night, Joshua," she returned as she re-entered the house.

                Josh down the last of his beer and then turned in, as well.

                Leo headed upstairs to the guest room.  He knew that Marah would be asleep, which was frustrating, to say the least. He could use some one on one time with her right now. But, she was used to his late nights and made little hesitation in turning in for the night without him.  It was a mutual understanding and Leo did his best to try to go to bed earlier, so they could spend more quality time together.  And, most nights, he was successful.

                There will still those random nights, though…

                Tonight was one of them.

                So, Leo would wander. Watch TV.  Read.  Whatever he could to pass the time.  

                His repertoire exhausted for the evening, Leo determined it was time for bed.

                He made his way quietly through the hallway upstairs, as the old house was not very forgiving when it came to sounds.  Floors creaked.  The wind could howl.

                Bedsprings could be heard squeaking through the walls and door of the Jed and Abbey's bedroom.

                Leo stopped upon catching the sound.  It was a steady rhythm, coupled with low moans.  He knew he shouldn't listen, but there his feet wouldn't move.   After only a few seconds, Leo covered his ears—was it that loud or was it only his perception?  Finally, he willed his legs to maneuver him to his room.

                Where Marah was snuggled up in the large bed, sleeping soundly.

                Leo changed his clothes hastily and got into the bed.  He kissed her on the forehead, praying she might respond.  

                She did.  She cuddled up to him, sighed softly and snored softly.

                Leo draped his arm over his bride to be, closed his eyes and prayed that sleep would come quickly.

                The next morning brought the usual insanity that a house full of friends does.  It was compounded by the need for most of these friends to hop a flight back to Washington D.C.  Abbey worked frantically to feed the huddled masses in her dining room, which were now spilling into her kitchen.

                "Do you need any help, Mrs. Bartlet?" came the question from numerous guests.

                Abbey shook her head and waved them off.  She had a system to her kitchen and it wasn't often that she was able to be here like this.  Some may call her selfish, but she didn't want to share her domain.  It was a little known fact that the First Lady could be quite the domestic goddess.  It was her own little secret and she smiled with the comfort that it brought to her.  So much for her supposed avowed feminism, she thought to herself.

                As she flipped another pancake on the stack, Jed came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

                "You know how sexy you look when you play Betty Crocker?" he growled into her and nipped at her earlobe.

                She giggled softly, but squirmed away.  "Jed, please.  Can't you see I'm busy here?"

                "Can I help?" he asked, pulling her against him once more.

                "You mean hinder," she corrected and pulled away completely this time.  "And, no you can't."

                Jed pouted playfully.

                "Don't even bother with that," Abbey lightly scolded.  "It didn't work well with the girls and it's even less effective from you."

                "Can't blame a man for trying."  Jed leaned over and tried to sneak a piece of bacon off of the plate.

                Abbey shook her head and laughed.  She took the spatula and lightly smacked his hand.  "Don't you dare!" she protested. "You know, I'm doing my best to get your cronies out of here as quickly as I can.  I thought you'd want that."

                "Cronies?" Jed croaked as he tossed the bacon into his mouth at the same time as he laughed at her description of the staff.

                "Ok, well.  It was a joke.  But, the sooner we get them out of here, the sooner we can begin our vacation in earnest."

                Jed took a step toward her and held out his arms.  With an evil grin, he asked.  "You just can't wait to get me back in bed, right?"

                Abbey brandished the spatula once more in front of her.  "Stay back!" she said with an overdramatic flair. "For your information, Mr. President, I am looking forward to getting in between the covers…"

                "Yes?" Jed prompted.

                "Of a good book," Abbey finished.

                "Aw, Abigail," Jed whined.

                Abbey grinned now and she took a few steps toward him.  She ran her fingers through his hair gently.  "And, maybe, if you're a very, very good boy…we can work on re-christening as many of these rooms as possible."

                Jed's eyes grew wide.  "Wow! Really?"

                Abbey blinked innocently at her husband.  "Maybe.  But, you need to let me finish here so we can be alone."

                Jed's features changed right then.

                "What's wrong?" Abbey asked, as she turned back to the pan on the stove, not wanting the remainder of breakfast to burn.

                "About that series of baptisms?" Jed began.

                Abbey worked at the stove.  "What, that idea doesn't suit you?  I think we're a little old for the barn.  I don't want to be picking hay out of my clothes and hear you complaining about how itchy it is…"

                "No, no," Jed protested.  "It's not that.  It's just…"

                "Just?"

                "We won't exactly be alone."

                Abbey turned off the stove and turned back to face Jed.  She smiled.  "Come on, Jed.  I'm not into the group scene," she joked.

                Jed felt his whole body turn warm as the thought jumped in his brain for a millisecond.  He shook his head.  "No.  I mean, we won't be alone in the house.  I invited Leo and Marah to stay on for a bit."

                Abbey tried not to let her shock take over.  "Oh.  Well, I guess that makes sense.  I mean, we haven't seen him in a while."

                Jed wasn't sure how Abbey would take this news, knowing she was looking forward to a little solo time for the two of them.  He couldn't fully gauge her reaction, but so far, he felt good that she hadn't clobbered him with the frying pan off the stove.  "That's kind of what I thought," he concurred haltingly.

                "Right.  Well, that's fine then," Abbey replied lightly.  She picked up two plates piled high with pancakes.

                "Let me help with that."

                "Nooo thank you, Mr. Klutz.  Grab the syrup in the plastic bottle."

                Jed scoffed.  "I'm insulted."

                "Don't be, darling."

 "I'm just trying to be a good helper."

                Abbey rolled her eyes and smiled. "You'll be a good helper if you do as I ask.  I don't want to have to cook this all over again."

                Jed grabbed the bottle and grumbled something unintelligible.  

                "You say something, pumpkin?" Abbey asked evenly.

                "No! No." Jed assured her, as he went through the doorway first.

                Abbey swallowed hard and followed Jed into the dining room.  This vacation was not starting out the way she had planned.

                At long last, the house was quiet.  The staff had vacated with little drama and incident and was on their way back to the hustle and bustle of Washington, D.C.  Abbey knew deep down that most of them were glad to be going back.  New Hampshire was too quiet and tranquil for most hardcore politicos.  And, that was perfectly fine with the First Lady.  Now, it was home and not the "New Hampshire White House"—almost.  All she had to do was close her eyes to take away the agents, the security and all of the other "perks" that came with the position.

                What was not fine, however, was the stack of dirty dishes piled in her double sink in the kitchen.  She looked at the tower and, for some unexplained reason, laughed out loud.  Her laughter had little to do with amusement and more with agitation and a sense of inevitability.  This was one of the few times she longed for the staff back at the White House.

                She opened the dishwasher and started unloading the clean dishes from the night before, so she could start cleaning up.  Abbey picked up a glass and reached up toward the cupboard to put it away.

                "Would you look at his mess those barbarians left you?" came Leo's voice from behind.

                Abbey, startled, dropped the glass, but caught it before it hit the floor and shattered into tiny shards.  

                "Whoa, hey," Leo said soothingly.  "Didn't mean to spook you there."

                Abbey looked over her shoulder at him.  "No, it's ok.  I just didn't hear you come in the room."

                "Yeah, I've been called stealthy in my lifetime," Leo cracked.

                Abbey cracked a half smile and put the glass in the cupboard.

                "Let me help," Leo insisted.  "You've been refusing help all morning.  Time to stop being Wonder Woman."

                "I have not," Abbey debated.

                "Don't lie to me.  I've seen you tackle all of this solo.  Come on, you're supposed to be on vacation, remember?"

                Abbey nodded silently and pointed toward the dishwasher.  Leo approached and started handing her dishes, which Abbey would put away.

                "So…" Leo started, but stopped.

                "Yes?" Abbey replied.

                Leo wondered what to say.  He felt awkward and stupid.  He wasn't sure why.  "Jed tell you that we're staying for a few days?"

                "Yes, he did."

                Leo nodded.  "Yeah.  I tried talking him out of it, but you know how he is."

                "Yes, I know," groaned Abbey.

                Leo stopped taking dishes out the washer. "I mean, I'm sure you wanted some alone time…"

                "It's fine, Leo," Abbey told him. " It's only for a few days.  There will be time at the end of the trip.  You two haven't spent time together in months.  He's thrilled to see you."  When Abbey noticed he stopped unloading the dishes, she reached her hand in for a dish.  

                This caused Leo to come out of zone mode and reach in at the same time.  His hand grazed hers and they both pulled away as if the contact was painful.  

                "Sorry," Leo said, going for another dish.  "Wasn't on top of the job there," he said quickly and casually, trying to deflect his inner conflict.

                "No problem.  Just try to keep up, ok?" Abbey tried to joke, but it sounded insincere.  As she started rinsing off a few dishes in the sink,  "Marah is nice."

                "Yeah?" Leo asked, hopefully.

                "Mm hmm," she continued.  "I only talked to her for a short time, but she seems lovely."

                Leo studied Abbey.  She looked…odd.  "I wanted to thank you for coming to her rescue yesterday.  I tried to warn her about this pack of geese."

                Abbey gave a warm smile now.  "It's ok.  She looked like she needed a friend."

                "She was very grateful.  And…well…so am I."

                "It's nothing, Leo.  Really."

                A heavy pause filled the room.  Leo watched Abbey finish up with the dishes.  He didn't know what to say next, but the silence was killing him. So, he said the first thing that popped into his brain.

                "What about you?" he blurted out.

                Abbey shut the dishwasher door and glanced at Leo, confused.  "What about me?" she countered.

                "You said that Jed was thrilled to see me.  What about you?" 

TBC


	5. Moving On 5: Out in the Open

Title:       Moving On 5:  Out in the Open

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Rating:   R

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC

See Chapter One for notes and disclaimers

Abbey opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  

                "I'm sorry," Leo jumped in.  "That was totally inappropriate of me to ask."

                Abbey took a breath and tried again.  This time, she was successful, at least minimally.  "No," she managed.

                The man rumored to be her lover headed back toward the dining room, unsure whether her negative response was to the first question or the last remark he made.  All Leo knew was that he didn't want to find out.

                "Leo," Abbey said, this time with a little more confidence behind her voice.

                "Yeah?" he said, stopping short.

                "I'm glad to see you," she answered, the power in her voice fading slightly once more.

                The two looked at each other, either unable or unwilling to speak.

                "Bonjour, mon amie," Marah said, entering the room and immediately wrapping her hand into Leo's.

                "Hey!" Leo exclaimed, turning and giving Marah a kiss on the cheek.  

                "Abbey," Marah continued, "breakfast was incredible.  I'm afraid that if we stay here much longer, I'll put on about ten pounds just from your cooking."

                Abbey smiled in response and moved to start the dishwasher.  "Thanks for your help with the dishes, Leo," Abbey said.

                Leo nodded, but said nothing.

                Marah looked surprised.  "You got Leo to help with the dishes.  Abbey, I'm jealous.  You must have some special trick up your sleeve, because I certainly can't get him to do that at home."

                Abbey bit her lip and didn't turn around to face the couple. "Yes.  Well, Leo has been here enough times to know that if you're in the kitchen, you're going to get stuck working."

                "I'll have to remember that," Marah noted, lifting Leo's hand and kissing it.  "It was so generous of you and the President to allow us to stay here.  Your generosity is so refreshing."

                "It's not a problem," Abbey told her.   "Leo is not a guest in this house, he is family."  Abbey noted the grateful smile on Leo's face.  "And anyone who is a friend of Leo's---is a friend of ours."

                "Well, I'm thrilled to be part of your family," Marah enthused.

                Part of the family?  Well, she wasn't exactly that, yet, Abbey thought.  

                But she would be soon enough.

                "Make yourselves at home.  I'm going to change out of these cooking clothes and then take a quick shower.  Leo, you know your way around.  Why don't you give Marah the grand tour?"

                "Yes!  That would be wonderful!" Marah said happily.  "Leo, would you?"

                "Sure.  Why not?" he consented.

                Abbey gave a short wave and left the happy couple to themselves in the kitchen.

                It was so nice to see Leo happy, Abbey said to herself.

                Yes, it was nice to see so happy, she convinced herself as she entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

                A few hours later, Leo and Marah strolled around the farm, hand in hand.  Marah took a long, deep breath in and held it for a moment.

                "You ok?" Leo asked, noticing Marah's deep inhale.

                She exhaled quickly and smiled.  "Yes.  I am just trying to hold in as much of this fresh air as I can."

                "Really?" Leo questioned.  "All I can smell is manure."

                Marah slapped him on the arm.  "Oh, stop it!" she reprimanded.  "Your lungs and nose are just so polluted from city life that you don't know the good stuff when you see it…or in this case, smell it."

                Leo faced his fiancée.  "Really?  You are a city girl, too, you know.  Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

                "I have not," she assured her intended.  "However, I spent a lot of time on a farm as a girl.  This brings back a lot of memories for me."

                Leo smiled.  "Well, good.  I'm glad we're here, then."

                Marah noted the barn ahead.  "Come on, I want to see the barn."

                Leo groaned.  "God, why?  It's just a barn."

                "Leo, you're such a party pooper," Marah drawled softly.  "Just come on."  

                She led him by the hand into the barn, leaving the door open.  Marah scanned around the wooden building and noticing the loft immediately.

                "Come on," she repeated and pulled Leo toward the ladder.

                "Whoa girl," Leo said, looking upward.  "Just what do you think you are doing?"

                "We're going up here!" Marah explained.

                "I don't think so," Leo replied.

                "Why not?"

                "Because….I don't know why….just because," Leo stumbled.

                "Don't you trust me?" Marah whispered into his ear.

                Leo sighed.  "I trust you, sweetheart, but…this is…"

                "Please, Leo," she begged and started up the ladder.

                Leo stood at the base of the ladder and watched her climb up.  "Aw, hell," he spat out and followed up behind her.

                When he reached the top of the ladder, he saw her standing there.  Marah's skin radiated a lovely shade of pink, an overt signal for her innermost thoughts.

                "You know, Marah, one of these days, we are going to pay for this," Leo warned gently.

                "For what?" she asked innocently.

                "Your…thing…for doing this in public places.  We're gonna pay for it."

                She held out her hand, which Leo took without question.  "You don't seem to mind at the time."

                "No," Leo confessed.  "But, it just doesn't seem right."  He stopped and looked around.  "At least, not here."

                Marah escorted him to the far corner of the loft, where a faded blanket rested.  "Seems to me like the Bartlets had the right idea for this place," she informed him, pointing to the blanket.

                Leo's cheek flamed red.  "Marah…"

                "Why do you think this blanket is here, Leo?  Do you think the President gets sent out here to sleep when he and the First Lady have a tiff?"

                Leo nodded his head.  "You don't know the First Couple very well, yet, otherwise you wouldn't have to ask me that question."

                "Never mind.  It's here and it's waiting for us," Marah encouraged.  She started to unbutton her shirt.  

                Leo tried not to look, because he knew if he did…

                "Leo…" she whispered slowly, as the shirt slid off of her shoulders. She wore a wisp of a bra, light pink in color, almost matching her skin.  

Damn, Leo thought to himself.  Keep your eyes closed, man.  You'll be all right.

Then, he felt his zipper being lowered.

His eyes flew open and they found his future wife on her knees in front of him.  Her bra was removed now and in one sudden movement, his pants were down around his ankles.

"Marah," he pleaded quietly.

"Shhh…" she replied.

                The world around him went black as he closed his eyes in response to her touch.  

                "Jed?" Abbey called out as she stepped onto the front porch.

                "Down here," he replied, waving from the garden.

                Abbey bounded down the steps and went to his side.

                "Hey," she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

                "Hey yourself," he responded.  "How was the shower?"

                "Good," she shared.  

                Jed frowned.  "It would have been better if I were in there with you."

                "For you or for me?" Abbey quipped.

                "I thought for both."

                "Maybe later," Abbey hinted.

                Jed smiled.  "Thought you might want to go for a ride.  I checked and brushed Mahogany for you a while ago.  She's ready and waiting in the barn."

                "Really, Jed?" Abbey asked, her excitement easily showed itself on her face.

                "I know how long it's been.  I thought you'd enjoy a ride before lunch.  I figured you could do that, then we could all go out to grab a bite to eat."

                Abbey threw her arms around her husband and kissed him.  "Thank you, Jed."

                "You're welcome.  Now, come on.  I want to see you in your element."

                They walked with arms around each other's waist to the barn.  Jed allowed Abbey to enter first and then he shut the door quietly behind them.  He fell into step beside her once again.

                "Before you go…" Jed began slowly.

                "Yes?" Abbey said, stopping.

                Jed smiled. "I brought something for us."

                Abbey looked at her husband and swore she saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks.  "Oh, really?"

                "Oh, yes," Jed whispered. "But, it's up in the loft."

                "The loft?" Abbey questioned suspiciously.  

                "Yeah, well.  You see, when you got to talking before about the barn…"

                "Jed…" Abbey began.

                "I found our blanket," he interrupted, his voice displaying a sense of conspiracy.

                "Our blanket?" Abbey marveled.  "You did?"

                "I did," Jed announced proudly.

                Abbey's irritation now switched to a feeling of nostalgia "I haven't seen our blanket…." 

                "In ages, I know!" he interrupted again.  "Do you know how many nights we spent in that blanket?"

                "I remember," Abbey recalled with a contented sigh.

                "So, why don't we wrap ourselves in that blanket and relive some old memories right now?" he prompted a little too eagerly.

                Abbey couldn't resist and raced Jed to the ladder.  He motioned for her to go first, as would any respectable gentleman.  He trailed right behind her.

                "And as for the picking hay out of our clothes and me complaining," he said as he climbed the ladder, "You won't hear me bitch one bit, gorgeous."

                Abbey, though, had stopped at the top of the ladder.

                "Excuse me, Hot Pants?  As much as I admire the view I'm getting right now, I really think you need to move."

                But, she didn't.

                Finally, Jed had to assert himself upward by crowding her and forcing her to step off the ladder into the loft.  

                "What the matter with you.  You afraid of heights all of a sudden?"  He got off the ladder, immediately took his place behind her and buried his face into her hair.  

                "Jed!" she said with a loud whisper.

                "Don't worry, honey, I'll protect you," her murmured, nuzzling her neck.

                "Jed!" Abbey repeated, this time in full voice.

                Jed lifted his head and finally got a view of what had stopped Abbey in her tracks.

                Marah was on top of Leo, her hair plastered to her neck from the sweat of obvious exertion.  The lovers looked up at the First Couple, like two frightened animals caught in a stray beam of light.

                "Oh, God," Jed said, but then chuckled.  "Looks like our idea wasn't so original after all."

                Leo sat up.  "Jed…Abbey…please…"

                Abbey turned away.  "I'm sorry.  I think I'm going to take that ride now," she declared and went quickly down the ladder.

                Jed turned his back to the naked pair.  "I apologize for interrupting," he said lightly.

                "Jed," Leo began again.

                "Hey, don't worry, Leo. I'll see you later."  Jed then descended the ladder as well.  He followed Abbey to the stable.  He got there just in time to see her mount their horse, Mahogany.

                "Abbey?"

                She said nothing as she sat a top the animal.

                "What's the matter?" Jed asked.  

                "Don't you think that was a little awkward?" Abbey returned, surprised at Jed's lack of concern.

                "Abbey, we're all adults here…"

                "Well, that may be true…but I don't have to see it in my barn," she snapped back.  "Excuse me, I want to go for a ride."

                "I'll admit it was a little uncomfortable," Jed proceeded, "But there's no reason to get all upset."

                "I asked for you to excuse me, Jed.  Now please…" she implored.

                Jed stepped out of her way and she kicked the stirrups lightly.  Mahogany walked briskly out of the barn.

                Jed went to the door after her, watching her as she kicked the horse into full gallop and she sped off.

                From up above, Leo also watched her leave from the loft door, which was open only a crack.

                It was close to three o'clock when Jed watched Abbey lead her horse back into the barn.  He waited on the porch swing for her.  He knew it would take a little time for Abbey to get Mahogany squared away for the day, so he sat back and relaxed.

                "Jed?"

                Jed looked up and saw Leo standing on the porch.

                "Leo, hey," Jed said.

                "I am…I feel like…" Leo stuttered.

                Jed held up his hand.  "Leo, stop.  It's ok.  You are a grown up.  She's your fiancée.  What you do in your spare time is none of my business."  

                 "We kind of made it your business, I'm afraid."

                Jed coughed back a laugh.  "Yes, you did.  You're quite the horny old man, my friend."

                Leo sat on the top stair.  "I confess that I'm partly to blame, but it's mostly Marah.  She's into that kind of stuff."

                Jed moved closer to his friend, intrigued.  "What kind of stuff?"

                "Public sex."

                "No shit!" Jed yelped.

                "Not like right out in the open stuff, but in places that we could get caught.  I've warned her time and time again.  She wouldn't listen.  Until now."

                "And how is she doing now?" Jed probed.

                "She's doing better than I am.  I feel humiliated.  She's embarrassed, but not overly so."

                Jed sat back on the swing again.  "She seems like quite the spitfire."

                Leo nodded.  "She sure is."

                "Is that a good thing?" Jed heard himself ask.

                "Most of the time."

                "Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd be into."  Jed treaded carefully, not wanting to offend his friend or his wife to be.

                "What are you saying?"  Leo's tone was mildly defensive.

                "Nothing," Jed dismissed.  "Sorry."

                "Ok," Leo replied, deciding to also let it go.

                "You are going to stay, still, aren't you?" Jed asked.

                "I'm not sure.  Marah was talking about leaving.  I'm thinking maybe she's right."

                "You just got here," Jed protested.  

                "I know, but I think it's time for us to go.  Marah needs to get back to work and you need to start your vacation."

                "I'm not going to fight with you," Jed stated sadly.

                "I don't want to fight with you," Leo clarified.

                "Ok," Jed sighed and fell silent.

                Leo sat on the stairs and stared ahead of him.  "Abbey come back yet?"

                "She just brought the horse in.  She should be out soon."

                Leo nodded.  "Wonder where Marah is?" he said aloud.

                After putting the saddle away, Abbey gave Mahogany a carrot and patted him on the nose.

                "Thank you, old friend.  I needed to get away for a while," she confided.

                "Never took you to be a prude, Mrs. Bartlet," came a woman's voice from behind.

                Abbey spun around to find Marah standing behind her.

                "I beg your pardon?"  Abbey said. 

                "You darted away like a scared little mouse.  Thought you were made of stronger stuff than that," the other woman challenged.

                Abbey wasn't sure what to make of this.  "I'm sorry, can I help you?  You were screwing in my barn!  Did you expect me to stand there and watch?"

                Marah shrugged.  "I don't know."

                Abbey folded her arms. "Do you make a habit of doing things like that?"

                "That's really none of your business, I'm afraid," Marah retorted.

                "It is my business when I find you in my loft."

                "I apologize for that, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

                "What the hell are you talking about?" Abbey demanded.

                Marah took a step closer to Abbey and shot her an icy stare.  "I have to use every weapon in my arsenal to drive you from that brain of his, MRS. Bartlet," Marah said evenly and quietly.  "Judge me all you want, but at least my little escapades don't get caught on film and shown on every network around the world."

                Marah smiled wickedly as she let that last comment hang in the air.

TBC


	6. Moving On 6: The Truth Hurts

Title:       Moving On (6):  The Truth Hurts

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and se

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                "I see you're not as outspoken as you lead the press to believe, either," Marah pressed on.  

                Not a single muscle moved in Abbey's body.  She did not blink.  She did not breathe.  She did not speak.  She didn't because, put simply, she couldn't.

                "I know I probably shouldn't be speaking to you this way, Madame First Lady, but someone has to set the record straight."  Marah leaned against the barn wall.  "And I know for certain it won't be either of the men in our lives.  The President is either too blind or too stupid to notice your feelings about the situation.  And, as for Leo, well…"

                The insulting words against her husband were enough to rock Abbey out of her muteness. "Don't you dare talk about Jed like that!" she hissed.

                Marah gave a half bow.  "No disrespect against the President intended, Mrs. Bartlet.  I was speaking of him as a man and not the President.  Men in love do stupid things."  

                Abbey's entire being tensed up.  Why wasn't she fighting back, she wondered to herself silently.  For that matter, why wasn't she taking the pitchfork she saw over in the corner and impaling this woman on it?

                "As for Leo," Marah continued.  "The poor man is so confused, he doesn't know what to do.  But, that's why I'm here.  I'm here to make sure everything is crystal clear."

                "Is that so?" Abbey asked.

                "Yes, it is," came the matter of fact response from the other woman.  

                "And here I thought you came as a friend," Abbey accused.

                "That was my intent, Abbey," Marah replied.  "But, you see, my eyes are wide open.  Your face paints quite a picture of the scorned lover."

                "You're wrong!" Abbey exclaimed.

                "Am I?  Would you be so defensive if I were so far off the mark?"

                Abbey decided that retreat was better than getting into a cat fight in the middle of the barn.  "I am not going to stand here and listen to this?"

                "What was it that sent you over the edge, Abbey?  Was it the thought of spending your days and nights with a man you cannot have?  Or was it seeing him, in the flesh, so to speak, where before all you saw him in was your own fantasies?"

                This caused Abbey to screech to a halt and turn to face her newly discovered adversary.

                "You have a lot to say for someone who has no idea about the complexity of this issue."

                Marah laughed condescendingly.  "Darling, this may be 'complex' to you, but for the rest of us here in the real world, it's oh, so simple.  You are a woman who loves being the center of attention.  You feed off of it.  You thrive on it."  She held a hand up, mocking the woman in front of her.  "Oh, you like to come across as the intellectual doctor, but you are all woman, Abbey.  You enjoy having men eat out of your hand.  You've got your husband on a tight leash, so he's no longer a conquest for you."

                Abbey's face started turning bright red.  Yet, she still did not react openly to this scathing rebuke.

                "So, it is very simple.  You are a woman, who is lusting after a man, who you know is lusting after you.  It's so cliché, it's actually amusing."

                Abbey wanted to tell her she was wrong.  She wanted to scream that Leo didn't merely want her for sexual reasons.  It was something much more.  But, how could she say that?  To what end would that serve?

                "Seems to me like you're the one who is defensive," Abbey shot back, scrambling for a way to get out of this situation.  "If you were so secure with your relationship with Leo, why are you attacking me?"

                "That's right, Abbey…Deflect, deflect, deflect," Marah replied, sounding tired and irritated.  "Yes, I guess it would seem that way to you.  I love Leo and I am going to protect him from getting hurt by anyone—especially you.  He's had enough to bear in his life.  He deserves to be happy.  And, if you care so much about him, you'd let him be happy and stop being so damn selfish."

                "I do want him to be happy," Abbey seethed.  "I just don't think you're the right woman for that job."

                "You wouldn't think anyone but yourself can make him happy.  But, you have a husband, Abbey!  Remember?"  She walked over to the barn door and looked out toward the house, where she saw the two men sitting.  "And quite a handsome and charming one, at that," Marah cooed.

                This caused Abbey to rush up behind Marah, grab her shoulder and spin her around.  "Don't you even look at him!" she warned.

                "How does it feel, Abbey?  Having another woman look at your man with lust in her eyes?  Quite unsettling, isn't it?  I wonder how he is in bed?  Is he as powerful as his position?"

                Abbey folded her hands, with the hopes that it would prevent her from punching the woman.

                Marah stared at Abbey.  "I wonder….is he a strong man, Abbey?  Can he resist temptation?"

                Abbey laughed out loud now.  "You think you can tempt him?" Abbey scoffed.  

                "He is a man, isn't he?" Marah asked.

                "Nothing…or no one…could ever make Jed stray," Abbey stated decisively.

                Marah turned back around and looked at the men again.  "Hm…I'll bet that's what he thought about you, too, Abbey, before all of this happened.  We are human, Abbey.  If you could 'fall', what makes you think he couldn't?"

                Abbey stepped in front of Marah.  "You stay away from my husband," she warned.  Her volume was low, but her tone was deathly serious.

                "Now, see?  We are on the same page.  You stay away from Leo.  That's all I ask. You love Jed.  I love Leo."  She started to walk out of the barn, but she stopped and looked at the First Lady. "I just wanted you to get a good look at what it was you were doing, Abbey.  Consider what it's like on the other side. After all, what are friends for?"  She turned and headed for the front porch.

                Abbey stood there, stunned.  She wanted to kill this woman.  She hated this woman.

                But, what was most unbelievable was that she walked right into this and there was a glimmer of truth to it all.

                Abbey took a deep breath and left the barn.  She had kept Jed waiting long enough.

                She was only a few steps behind Marah, so she heard Leo call out to her as they approached the house. 

                "Hey, sweetie, where were you?" Leo asked as Marah ascended the steps.

                Marah held her hand out for Leo to take, which he did.  "Oh, just went for a walk."

                Jed stood as he saw Abbey.  "I see you ran into my wife."

                "Yes," Marah replied with a smile.  "This time, fortunately, I had all of my clothes on!"

                The three of them laughed as Abbey made her way up to them.

                "No surprises from our guests this time, Abbey?" Jed teased, as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek.

                Abbey looked briefly at Marah, then back at Jed.  "No…no surprises, Jed."

                "Good.  Now, why don't we go out to get something to eat?" he asked happily.

                Abbey took a step back.  "I'm kind of tired, Jed."

                "Abbey, come on.  I don't get to take you out very often…" Jed reminded her.

                "I know, but…"

                "I won't take no for an answer.  Go upstairs.  We're going to take the two prettiest woman in the world out for a nice dinner."

                Abbey closed her eyes for a second.  There was no getting out of this.  "All right, Jed."

                "Great," Jed replied excitedly.  "Go and get all dressed up.  Wear something with some cleavage…"

                "Jed…" Abbey said uncomfortably.

                "Lighten up, Abbey!" Jed told her.  "We're supposed to be on vacation, remember?"

                "I remember," Abbey answered.

                "So, let's go enjoy!  What can be better than a man having his wife, his best friend and his best friend's wife to be to celebrate with?"

                "Nothing at all, Mr. President," Marah replied.

                "See!  She's got the spirit!" Jed said.

                Abbey nodded.  "I'll be down soon."

                Jed smiled as he watched Abbey slip into the house. "I guess I'll go get ready, too,"  Jed added.  "See you soon, you two?"

                "Yes," Leo said.  And, then, Jed was gone.

                "Well, I think I'll go get ready," Marah announced wistfully and started for the door.

                But, Leo put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  "Hold on just a second, dear."

                "Yes?" 

                "Just what words were exchanged between you and the First Lady?"

                "It was nothing.  Just a passing conversation," Marah said lightly.

                "I'm not stupid, Marah.  I see the look of self satisfaction on your face."

                "And the look of 'woe is me' on Mrs. Bartlet's face, you read that right off, didn't you, darling?" Marah countered.

                "I knew it was a mistake coming here," Leo muttered under his breath.

                "I agree, dear.  But, I had to let you figure that out for yourself.  Now, I'm going to get ready for dinner."  She stepped toward the doorway again.

                "This jealousy of Abbey has to stop, Marah!" Leo called out.

                Marah turned around slowly.  "Then, stop giving me reason to be," she said, almost as a whisper and went into the house.

                Leo put his hand on the doorway and hung his head.  He should have never come here, and he certainly should have never brought Marah.  He knew of her jealousy and should have known she'd come here to see Abbey for herself.  He had made the mistake of sharing a good deal of his history with Abbey—he never told Marah he loved Abbey—but she was a highly intelligent woman.  She was certainly able to put two and two together. 

                But what started as a passing interest by her in his life became more …intense.  She plied Leo with questions about Abbey and why he would let a woman run him out of his position.  He tried to explain his reasons, but the words never came.  He couldn't make her understand why he had to go.  Leo wanted to move on with his life, but Marah kept forcing him to deal with his demons.

                Leo knew she was trying to help him cope and to go forward.  She just made it so much harder than trying to forget.  But, he appreciated her efforts to help him.  She stood by his side in difficult times and made him laugh in spite of it all.  He owed her so much.

                So, when Marah suggested that she meet the Bartlets, despite the fact that Leo was wary, he acquiesced.   The truth was he had missed Jed and wanted to show off how well he was doing.  

                The truth also was that he missed Abbey.  And, that scared him a little, to say the least.

                Leo turned his head and looked into the house.  Marah was a great lover and a fine partner.  She would make a good wife.

                But he couldn't help feeling like there should be more.  Even with Jenny, there was a sense of completion.

                Leo felt incomplete.  But, he chalked it up to cold feet…

                And a sense of distant longing for something—someone—he could not have.

                He had no one to share this burden with.  Leo couldn't share his fears with Jed—it would look all wrong.  

                He certainly couldn't talk to Abbey.

                Therefore, he kept it all to himself and hoped it would pass eventually.  He was a master at that game.  It was something he did very, very well.

                "Dinner was marvelous, Mr. President," Marah declared.

                "Thank you, and please, call me Jed," he insisted.

                "Thank you, Jed," she echoed.

                Leo watched Abbey, who had been silent most of the meal.  That certainly was unlike her.

                "This is one of Abbey's and my favorite places.  I'm just glad we were able to get a table."

                "Uh, sir," Leo started.  "I think you can pretty much eat wherever you want to now."

                Jed laughed heartily.  "I suppose.  Still, I'm glad we could be joined by such fine company."

                "Well, we appreciated the invitation," Marah returned.  

                Abbey pushed her cheesecake around with her fork.  Deciding it looked obvious that she was upset if she continued to do that, she took a few small bites during the conversation.

                "You ok, Abbey?" Jed asked.

                Abbey looked up at her husband and nodded.  "Yes.  I'm fine.  I guess my eyes were just bigger than my stomach."

                "I wasn't really talking about that, but I did notice that you didn't finish your cheesecake, which is a whole other concern.  What I was referring to was the fact that you've been so quiet."

                "I'm sorry, honey," she replied.  "I don't mean to be rude."

                "You're not rude, I'm just worried."  Jed leaned over and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the forehead.  Abbey gave him a small smile in return.

                Leo tried not to stare.  He was worried about her, too.

                Marah paid no attention to Abbey and ate every bite of her crème brulee.  

                "It is getting kind of late," Jed said, looking at his watch.

                "Oh, no! It's only ten o' clock," Marah replied.  "The music is wonderful and I was hoping we could get some dancing in before we headed back to the farm."

                Jed smiled.  "That's the spirit.  Abbey loves to dance.  I'm not so shabby myself, actually."

                "Oh really?" Marah asked.  "I'm not so bad myself.  Care to show me a step or two."

                Abbey's eyes flew upward at the woman across the table.  Of all the nerve, she thought.

                Jed nodded.  "That would be lovely."  He looked over to Abbey.  "As long as it's all right with my gorgeous wife."

                Abbey wanted to leap across the table and perform a tracheotomy with the dessert fork on Marah.  But, knowing that was out of the question, she stared at Jed.  "Well…" she started.

                "Abbey, you get to dance with him all the time," Marah gushed.  "Besides, I know I can trust you with Leo."

                Now Leo shot a look at his fiancee.

                "Go right ahead," Abbey said evenly.

                Jed stood up, offered an arm to Leo's future bride and escorted her to the dance floor.

                Leo watched the pair dance, but his eyes kept going back to the woman sitting with him at the table.

                "So," Abbey said, turning to Leo.  "What's a nice guy like you doing with a bitch like that?"  Abbey questioned, downing her glass of wine in one gulp.

TBC


	7. Moving On 7: Pressure

Title:       Moving On (7): Pressure

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and se

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                "Wha?  Excuse me?" Leo sputtered, taken aback by the question just thrown at him.

                "Never mind," Abbey barked and stood up.  "Forgive me for saying anything."

                Leo grabbed Abbey's wrist and pulled her back down.  "You think you can dump that on me and then just leave?  No way."

                Abbey pulled her arm out from Leo's hand.  "Just forget it, ok?" 

                "Forget that you called me fiancée a bitch?  You said it.  I think that I have the right to ask why."

                "It was wrong, ok?  Chalk it up to a bad mood."  She glared at Jed, who was allowing Marah to get quite comfortable in his arms.

                "Bullshit, Abbey," Leo said. "You can't lie to me.  You can fool Jed many times, but never me."

                Abbey just sat and watched the dance floor.

                "Jed," Marah started.  "I must say that you were not bragging when you said what a fine dancer you are."

                "Why, thank you," he replied with a grin.  "I try to make Abbey think that I hate dancing sometimes.  But, she sees right through me."

                "Yes, it's easy to see that she's got your number," Marah commented dryly.  "She seems a little more…complex?"

                Jed nodded.  "Abigail is one of the most complicated and complex women I have ever known," he said with a chuckle.  "Of course, I am not the easiest man to live with."

                "Oh, I can't believe that," Marah protested smoothly.

                "Believe me, Marah.  I can be a stubborn, outspoken man."

                "Yes, but that is part of your job.  You have to be a man of conviction."

                Jed moved the younger woman around the floor.  "Yes.  Unfortunately, it carries over into my personal life too much at times."

                "I would think that Abbey would understand that."

                "She does.  She just doesn't let me get away with acting like a jackass."

                Marah nodded.  "That's fair."

                "I like the fact that Abbey's complex.  I also like the fact that our relationship is complicated.  It makes it more interesting," Jed joked.

                Marah subtly moved in a little closer to the President and then looked over at the table.  "Abbey and Leo have always been close, haven't they?"

                Jed's eyes followed Marah's back to the table.  "Yes.  I think for a long time she saw him as a rival for my affection, though."

                Marah raised her eyebrows.  "Really?"

                "Yes," Jed answered.  "He pulled me away from potential retirement in New Hampshire with the whole presidential campaign.  She wasn't always supportive of the idea.  And, for a while, I think she blamed Leo."

                "Hm," Marah responded.  "Becoming President is quite the undertaking.  And, with your health being in question and the natural feeling of not wanting to share your man with the rest of the world.  I guess it's no wonder she'd feel that way."

                Jed thought about that for a moment.  "I suppose you're right."

                Marah looked back over at the table and saw Leo trying to talk to Abbey.  Then, she looked into Jed's eyes.  "I must say, Jed.  You are quite the man.  It's not ever husband who would feel comfortable with his wife sitting with a man she has kissed in the not so distant past."

                Jed stopped moving.  "I'm sorry.  What did you say?"

                "I apologize for prying, but since I am going to be Leo's wife, I wanted you to know that I know all about what happened. "

                Jed continued to hesitate for a moment and then started to slowly move once again. "You know everything?"

                Marah nodded.  "Yes, Jed.  Leo's shared everything with me since we've been together.  Of course, Leo was devastated."

                Jed looked to Leo and then back to Leo's wife to be.  "He told you?" he marveled.

                "Yes.  You see, I believe that the only way a relationship can remain solid is through absolute trust.  Don't you agree?"

                "Well…yes, I do."

                "It must have been a very difficult time for you too, Jed," Marah offered softly.  "I'm not sure how I would have been able to handle my spouse kissing somebody else."

                Jed said nothing.

                "You must have an incredible amount of trust in both Leo and Abbey.  I really commend you for that."  She squeezed the hand that Jed held hers with tightly.  "There are times that I wonder whether Leo is truly past all of this.  I wish I had your faith.  But, I have to believe in the promise he made me when we got engaged.  And, I'm lucky that we talk very openly about it all."

                Jed blinked, as he looked her.

                "Who have you been able to talk to about all of this?" Marah questioned.

                Jed looked downward.  "I have people I can talk to."

                "Ok, just making sure."

                "How do…" Jed started, then decided to stop.

                "How do I what?" Marah asked.

                "How do you handle all of it?" he said quickly.

                "All of what?"

                "The doubts.  The questions," Jed continued.

                Marah shrugged.  "By being open about it all.  By talking about things, even when it's painful.  You have doubts and questions, Jed?"

                "Not most of the time," Jed replied offhandedly.

                "Well, it's understandable.  You know, I know we've just met and you don't know me hardly at all, but sometimes it's just good to talk to someone who can sort of say they are in your shoes.  I know how you feel, Jed.  If you ever need an ear to bounce things off of, I am willing."

                The music ended and Jed just stood there looking at his dance partner.  "Thank you, Marah.  I may take you up on that some day."

                "Anytime," she said with a warm, genuine smile.  "Now, why don't we go see what Leo and Abbey are talking about so quietly over there."

                "You're not going to talk to me?" Leo demanded in a harsh whisper as he saw Marah and Jed start to return to the table.

                "No!" Abbey shushed back.

                Leo rolled his eyes at this woman's stubbornness.  It wasn't as though he wasn't familiar with it, but it still very frustrating to him.

                "Thank you, Abbey, for letting me dance with your husband," Marah told her.

                Abbey looked up at her.  She was dying to know what Marah and Jed were talking about.  There was no way in hell that she was about to ask, though. "It's ok," she returned.  

                "How about it, Abbey.  You up for a dance?" Jed asked.

                Abbey just wanted to get away from the table.  "Yes," she said and accepted Jed's hand.  

                Marah sat down, close to Leo.  "Is Abbey all right?  She looks a little tired."

                "Who knows?  She won't talk to me," he grumbled.

                "What a shame," Marah shared.  "Are you all right, though?"

                "Yeah, fine," Leo said.

                Marah wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and pulled him to her.  As she hugged him, her face broke out into a wide, curious grin.

                "Have I told you that you are the loveliest woman in the room this evening?" Jed murmured into Abbey's ear.

                "Considering there's only you, Leo, Marah and myself, I guess that's saying a lot," Abbey replied.

                "Hmm, good point," Jed conceded.  "Well, then, have I told you this evening that you are the loveliest woman in the world?"

                "That's a little better," Abbey joked.

                Jed hummed to the music. As the song continued, he sang softly into her ear.  "It's very clear…Our Love is Here to Stay….Not for a year…But, forever and a day…"

                The couple exchanged no words throughout most of the song.

                "What were you and Leo talking about?" Jed suddenly asked.

                Abbey picked her head up off of his shoulder.  "Nothing," she answered honestly.  Well, almost.

                "You looked a little upset," Jed noted.

                "Just a little misunderstanding, that's all."

                Jed looked at Abbey and silently wondered if that was true.  "Ok," he said.

                Abbey noticed that Jed looked troubled.  "What were you and Marah chatting about?"

                Jed hesitated.  He didn't want to get into this here.  "Oh, not much.  Just some getting to know you stuff."

                He was lying.  She could always tell when he was lying.  But, she too, did not want a confrontation in the restaurant.

                "Ok," she replied.

                And the finished the dance in silence.

                When the music stopped, Abbey pulled away from Jed.  

                "I'm tired.  Can we go home please?" she requested.

                "Yeah," Jed told her.  "Let's go."

                The ride home was full of idle chitchat, except, once again, from Abbey.  Her head throbbed and her heart ached.  She felt as if she were totally deflated.  And, all because of what one woman had said to hear a few hours earlier.

                She stroked Jed's hand as they rode in the car.  Abbey needed to feel his touch, to remind her that she was here, with him and not spinning out of control.

                When they arrived home, Jed made their excuses and wished Leo and Marah a good night.  He followed Abbey upstairs and into their room.  When the door closed behind them, Abbey flopped into one of the chairs at the foot of the bed. 

                "You look whipped," Jed commented.

                "Thanks," Abbey said.  "I feel like it."

                "Stand up, I'll unzip you," Jed offered.  Abbey stood up and he started to unzip her dress.

                "It's Leo, isn't it?" he asked.

                "Huh?"

                Jed shook his head sadly. "Leo's got you upset.  His being here.  You haven't been right since he got here."

                "Jed…"

                "Am I right?" he pressed.

                "No," Abbey snapped back quickly.  "At least, not in the way you think you are."

                "So, I am partially correct, then?"

                Abbey tossed her shoes off and stepped out of her dress.  "Oh, for God's sake, Jed.  Is it always about you being right and my being wrong?"

                "No," Jed disagreed  "It's usually about you being right and my being wrong."

                Abbey glared at her husband.  "Whatever, Jed."

                "Being around Leo bothers you.  Why?"

                "Leo doesn't bother me…" Abbey hedged.  It was partially true.  Being around Leo did bother her a little.  However, it was being around his fiancée that really pissed her off.

                "You know, we've never talked about you and Leo," Jed began slowly.

                "Never…never talked?  Are you serious, Jed?  What do you think the week or two following the Inauguration was all about?" she demanded.

                "Oh, we argued, and we're very good at that.  But, when did we sit down and really talk about it?  The answer is, we never did."

                "There's nothing to discuss."

                Jed got into her face.  "Now that's where you are wrong!" he shouted.

                Abbey had to hold onto the chair arm to steady herself from her shock. 

                Jed backed off and headed for the bathroom. "At least Leo is up front about his feelings."

                "And where exactly did you get that information from, Jed?" Abbey asked.

                "Marah."

                "Marah!  Of course, Marah!  So much for some simple getting to know you stuff!" she called out into the bathroom.  "You were talking about me!"

                Jed looked out back into the bedroom.  "Wrong again.  We were talking about Leo.  Marah said that she sometimes is afraid that Leo hasn't moved past all of this."

"Oh, that's a load of shit, Jed!"  
Jed went back into the bathroom and turned on the water.  "Is it?"

                Abbey followed him in, still in her bra and stockings.  "Of course it is!  Do you think he would come here if he weren't?  Bringing his fiancée for us to meet if he was uncomfortable being around us."

                Jed shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet.  He needed a back pill.

                "Jed!" 

                "What?!"

                "Did you talk to Leo about this?"

                "No.  I'm talking to you about it."

                "Why?"

                "Because I know how Leo feels about you.  He's told me.  He's told Marah."

                "Fuck Marah!" Abbey bellowed.  "I don't give a shit what she says.  She's a liar and a manipulator!"

                "Don't get defensive Abbey.  All I'm saying is that you've never told me how you feel about the man."

                "I can't believe this!"

                "And I can't believe that you are still avoiding the question."

                Now Abbey reached into the medicine cabinet, looking for Advil.  Finding some, she opened the bottle with shaking hands, dumped four into her palm and grabbed a glass to get some water.

                "Abbey?"

                She got the glass of water and popped the pills into her mouth. She gulped them down and set the glass on the sink.

                "Abbey?" Jed repeated.

                "What do you want me to say, Josiah?" 

                "How about the truth?" he pushed.

                Abbey grabbed the cool porcelain of the sink with both hands and looked at Jed.  "Leo is engaged to a lying, sneaky bitch that is out to get me!"

                Jed's eyes widened.  "This isn't about Marah, Abbey.  Answer the question!"

                "You want me to tell you that I want Leo?  Is that what you want to hear?"

                "I want to hear the truth.  Until we talk about it, we'll never fully get past this."

                Abbey stormed into the bedroom and grabbed a thin blanket and pillow off the bed.

                "Abbey?" Jed questioned, following her into the room.

                Abbey spun around wildly.  "I don't know what that bitch said to you, but you are crazy."

                "ANSWER THE QUESTION, ABBEY!"

                "FINE, JED!  YES!  YES!  I'VE THOUGHT OF SLEEPING WITH LEO!"

                Jed sat on the foot of the bed.

                "I don't pine away for him and I am not in love with him, Jed.  I am attracted to him.  And right now, I'm scared to death for him.  This marriage to Marah is a mistake!"

                Jed couldn't breathe.

                "And if no one is going to save him from this farce, I will!"

                "Because you want him, Abbey?" Jed asked, folding his arms in front of him.

                "No!  Because she has the whole lot of you fooled.  You think she's this wonderful, considerate person."

                "She wants to help Leo," Jed interrupted.

                "She's manipulating him!  And you!  And me!  She verbally attacked me in the barn this afternoon!"

                Jed stood up slowly and sighed.  "Attacked you?"

                "Yes!" Abbey proclaimed.

                "Maybe she was just speaking the truth.  You do have a tendency to get defensive."

                "To hell with this!" she cried, taking the pillow and blanket.

                "Where are you going?"

                "Away from you!" she declared.  She threw open the door.  

                "Abigail…"

                "I told you the truth, Jed.  I can't give you any more than that," she said through brimming tears.  She shut the door behind her and went to Ellie's old room, which was made up and ready for guests.  She sat on the bed, pulled the blanket up over her and sobbed.

                A few moments later, there was a knock on Jed's door.  He hesitated before opening it.

                "Abbey?" he said, opening the door.

                "Sorry," Leo replied.  "Just me."

                "Ah," Jed said and turned away.

                "Thought you might want to talk," Leo offered.

                "Not to you," Jed snorted.

                "I see.  I heard you guys fighting."

                "Over you, yeah…" 

                "Over me?" Leo remarked, genuinely surprised.

                Jed's eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend. "You didn't hear her declare her passion for you?" 

                "I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Leo, honestly.  "I just heard shouting."

                "Well, congratulations, old friend.  She wants you.  Badly."

                Leo felt his whole body shudder. 

                "You have no comment about that?" Jed pressured.

                "Not really."

                "Well, it's true."

                "I think you're overreacting, Jed," Leo attempted to reassure him.

                Jed shook his head and sat in a chair.  "No.  Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone."

                Leo nodded and shut the door behind him.

                As Leo talked to Jed, Marah got up out of bed and followed the sound of Abbey's footsteps.  She went to Ellie's bedroom door and opened it, without even bothering to knock.

                "Go away, Jed!" Abbey sobbed.

                "Don't worry, Abigail," Marah replied.  "It's not, Jed."

                Abbey stood up quickly.  "Get out!"

                "I see Jed finally found the gumption to confront you."  
                "You cold, calculating bitch!" Abbey said in a loud whisper.

                "It takes one to know one," Marah defended, obviously unmoved or unshaken at Abbey's attack.  "He must have gotten the truth out of you, at last."

                "I told you to get out!" Abbey repeated.

                Marah stepped right up to Abbey and looked into her eyes.  "You know what your husband said to me tonight?"

                Abbey looked away, but Marah grabbed Abbey's chin and pulled it back in her direction.  "He said you were the most complicated woman he's ever known.  He said that you were rarely supportive of him."

                Abbey smacked Marah's hand away.  "Get your damn hand off of me!  And stop speaking these vicious lies!"

                "Ask him, he'll tell you.  I also told him that good relationships have to be based on trust.  He can't trust you, Abbey.  Pure and simple."

                "I swear to God, Marah, if you don't get out of my face in two seconds…"

                "You'll what?  Get rid of me?  The way you got rid of Leo?  How convenient for you.  From the moment I saw you on television with him, I knew you were responsible for his downfall, you slut.  You baited him and trapped him!  You couldn't deal with the temptation, so you figured out a way to get him out of the picture."

                "You're insane!" Abbey shouted.

                "No, Mrs. Bartlet.  You're the crazy one if you think you are going to get away with this…the world is going to know what a tramp the First Lady is.  You managed to sweep it under the rug once.  But, not again! "

                "Are you threatening me?" Abbey demanded.

                "No," Marah answered, her tone much softer now.  "It's not a threat.  It's a promise."  She left quietly and shut the door behind her.

                Abbey sank back on the bed and hugged her pillow to her.  

                She had told the truth and now Jed hated her.

                Which was fine, because she hated herself, too.

                About two a.m, Jed staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen.  He knew he needed to eat something or all the booze he drank over the course of the night would come back and bite him on the ass.

                He rifled through the refrigerator and found some cheese for the crackers in the cupboard.  He pulled the crackers down and opened the drawer to find a knife.

                "Need some help?" Marah asked from behind.

                Jed turned around to see Marah standing there in only one of Leo's shirts.  "Uh…no…thanks."

                "Mind if I join you for your midnight snack?"

                "No," Jed said, truly not caring.  He tossed the box of crackers on the table and then took a seat.

                "You were right," he said, sounding defeated.

                "About?"

                "Well, I really don't know if you were right," Jed clarified.  "At least about Leo…but I know now that Abbey is not past all of this, yet."

                "Oh?" Marah asked demurely.

                "She admitted to me that she wants him."

                "Oh, I see," she said calmly.

                Jed sliced a piece of cheese, but did not put it on the cracker.  "I knew it all along.  I just thought…"

                "You could ignore it, right?"

                "I guess so, yeah."

                "You can't ignore feelings, Jed.  They always rear their ugly heads, no matter how much you try to suppress them."

                "What am I supposed to do now?" Jed sighed.

                "You'll handle it," Marah assured him.  "You and Abbey always seem to get things back on track."

                "But the thought of her wanting him.  It's driving me crazy."

                "I know.  It used to drive me crazy when Leo would think of her," Marah commiserated.  She stood up and moved behind Jed.  She rested her hands on his shoulders.  "He'd talk about her.  Dream about her,"

                Jed's face twisted into an angry expression.

                She started to rub his shoulders.  "He'd call out her name in his sleep."

                Jed's body tensed up at that remark. He wanted another drink.  He stood up.  "I'm not very hungry, I've decided.  I am, however, quite thirsty."

                Marah stood in front of him.  "You did the right thing by talking to her, Jed."

                "I feel pretty lousy about it, so I'm not so sure about that."

                "You can deal with what's out in the open.  Look at Leo and me.  Everything is out in the open, and we're just fine."

                Jed shook his head. "Maybe."

                Marah lifted her head.  "You'll get through this, Jed.  I know it."

                "Yeah," he said, unconvinced.  "Thanks for listening."

                "No problem," she whispered.  She draped her arms around his neck.  

                "Marah?" Jed said, puzzled.  Was he totally smashed or was she hitting on him?

                "Mm hmm?"

                "What are you doing?" 

                "Giving you the appreciation that you deserve."  She leaned in and kissed him fully.

                Jed's brain was fuzzy and his body sounded off every alarm possible, but he didn't immediately move away from her.

                Marah took that to mean that she should deepen the kiss, which she did.  She ran her hand down his back and played with the elastic of his pajama waistband.

                That was enough to catapult Jed back to reality.  "Marah, stop."

                "You didn't like that?" she questioned.

                "Marah…."

                She ran her hands under his pajama top.  "She wants him.  Why does she deserve you?"

                "I need to go to bed," Jed said quickly and he turned away.

                "Good night, Jed," Marah called out as he walked upstairs.  She smiled to herself as she knew that soon, she would be his…

TBC


	8. Moving On 8: A Kiss is Just a Kiss?

Title:       Moving On (8): A Kiss is just a Kiss?

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and sexual references/situations)

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                The clock on the table next to Ellie's bed read 4:32.  Abbey hadn't slept a wink all night and it didn't look like rest was coming anytime soon.  She felt trapped and alone, and sitting in this room wasn't getting her anywhere.  If she wasn't going to sleep, Abbey figured she might as well start the day.  But, first, she needed some coffee.  

                Throwing on some of Ellie's old clothes, Abbey went to the door and opened it.  She heard voices coming from down the hall.

                "Jed?" Marah called quietly from the foot of the stairs.

                What was Jed doing up?  And why was Marah with him?  Abbey decided to duck back inside the room, but leave the door open a crack so she could determine what was going on.

                "Marah," Jed replied.  "I need to go to bed."

                Marah's feet moved quickly up the stairs and brought her to his side.  "Jed," she continued once she reached him.  "Please, don't leave this way."

                Leave this way?  Abbey let the door open a little more, trying to get a glimpse of her husband.

                "Marah, I'm sorry, but I can't do this," he replied uncomfortably.

                "But, I felt you, Jed.  You didn't pull away from me," she said.

                Abbey's strained to see, and her efforts were not in vain.  She saw Marah drape her arms over Jed's shoulders.  It took every ounce of her being not to go flying out of there and throw the woman down the stairs.

                "It wasn't like that," Jed defended.

                Abbey couldn't see Marah's expression, but her tone indicated that she wasn't very pleased. "When I kissed you, I felt you respond."

                "For a split second," he clarified. "I allowed something to happen that I shouldn't have, but that's the end if it."

                Marah ran her hands onto Jed's chest.  "You can't deny that we have chemistry," she purred.

                Jed lifted her arms from his body and took a step back.  "It was a mistake.  I should have never let it happen.  I'm sorry if I misled you.  But, I love my wife."

                Marah shook her head.  "Your poor deluded man," Marah said sympathetically.  "Your wife wants another man.  She told you that!  Don't you think you deserve a woman who is willing to give you all of herself?"

                Jed's pitch dropped an octave as he spoke to her.  "What about Leo?"

                Marah started to move closer to Jed, which caused him to move backwards until his back was against the wall. "He's in love with your wife.  Let them have each other."

                Jed closed his eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what he feels…or what she feels.  It's what I feel that matters. Now please…"

                Marah stepped to Jed's side and got right up into his ear.  "I felt you harden against me when I kissed you before," she whispered hotly.  

                Jed's eyes widened and he bolted backward.  

                "I'm a patient woman, Jed," she said sweetly.  "I'll be here when you admit the truth to yourself. You figured it out with your wife and my fiancé.  You'll figure it out about you and me."

                Jed spun around and headed toward his bedroom and Abbey swiftly, but silently shut the door to the room she was in.

                She kissed him.

                He responded.

                And part of her was infuriated.  How could he let another woman kiss him?

                Suddenly, Abbey's throat tightened at a horrifying realization.  Jed…this must be exactly how he felt.  To Abbey, it was just a kiss.  But, it wasn't just a kiss. 

                She leaned her back against the door, a plethora of emotions surging through her body.

                Jed was tempted and although that devastated Abbey, she realized that what Marah said was true:  people are human, and make mistakes.  She closed her eyes and the thought of his lips on another woman made her want to wretch.  And Marah was someone they hardly knew and Jed had no true feelings for.

                Imagine what it would be like if it were someone they did know well, and there were feelings there to complicate the situation.  And, with Marah there pulling strings, things were bound to get worse.  

But, the First Lady knew that she had to play her hand very carefully in order to win this game.  She also figured out quickly that she couldn't do it alone.  

Abbey opened the door a crack, just enough to hear Jed go into his room and shut the door and then, after a few beats, Marah go into hers.  Abbey waited about five minutes and then went downstairs to the kitchen as quietly as she could.

She picked up the phone and prayed that the person on the other end would talk to her.

As soon as Jed entered his room, he prayed that he'd find his wife in there waiting for him.  He needed to talk to her.  He sunk into the bed and covered his eyes.

What had he done?  He allowed another woman to kiss him.  And, as much as he wanted to deny it, he did—as Marah claim—respond, albeit it briefly, to her action.

His head throbbed from the mixture of the drinks consumed the night before, the back pill taken hours ago and the guilt coursing through his being.  Throwing up right now seemed like a great option, except it required too much exertion to move from the bed to the bathroom.  So, he squelched the urge and just remained in the bed.

He wanted to talk to Abbey, but what would he say.  "Gee, honey, another woman kissed me and it wasn't horrible?"  Well, it wasn't horrible, but the first thing—ok, second thing—that popped into his mind was Abbey.  He loved her so much.  Nothing could make him be untrue to her.

Jed sat up in bed and dropped his hands to his sides.  Wait just a damn minute.  If he was having this much trouble dealing with this, then how had Abbey coped with it when it was her issue?  

What made this more difficult for Jed to wrap his brain around was that his issue was not so complex.  It was a woman he hardly knew who made a play for him.  A man who was a dear friend and someone she cared for, though, had approached Abbey.  There was no way that either man was going to avoid getting hurt.

                Jed stood up and started to walk around the room.  That didn't excuse her kissing Leo.  It didn't even erase the fact that Abbey had just confessed to being sexually attracted to the man. 

                However, it did bring some clarity to Abbey's dilemma of not speaking up sooner.  It was a kiss, not a planned seduction.  

                Jed wanted to believe that a kiss was just a kiss, but had never been able to truly accept that.  He discovered that he was right all along—but it wasn't always so simple as that.

                Jed's first problem, he decided, was to try to talk to Abbey about this and not have her go ballistic—the way that he did with her.  That, he figured, would take a miracle.

                His second problem?  How to tell his best friend that the woman he was betrothed to was seducing him.  

                Abbey said that she wouldn't let Leo make the mistake of marrying Marah.  

                He needed to work with his wife to prevent this marriage.  But how?  They weren't even speaking!

                Damn, where was Abbey? 

                The phone rang in the Washington D.C. apartment.  It was light out, but that mattered little to Claudia Jean Cregg.  She rolled over and hoped beyond hope that the shrill ring was merely part of a recurring nightmare.

                When the phone rang the third time, she snared the phone off the hook and shouted.

                "IF THIS IS JOSH, SAM OR TOBY, CONSIDER YOURSELVES DEAD WHEN I GET TO THE OFFICE!" she screeched into the receiver.  

                Abbey paused on the other end of the line.

                "You guys need to get a life!  Just because you don't have a woman in your bed doesn't mean you can harass me," she choked, her voice already hoarse from yelling into the phone.

                "CJ?" Abbey finally said.

                CJ lay on her back on the bed, her eyes now open and looking at the ceiling.  "Ok, whichever one of you this is, your lame attempt at disguising your voice is just that, lame-o."

                "Claudia Jean," Abbey said slowly and clearly.  "It's Abbey Bartlet.  I know it's very early, but I wouldn't be calling you if you it wasn't important."

                CJ sat up upon recognizing the voice on the other end as genuine.  She could tell something was wrong.  "Abbey, what is it?"

                Abbey looked around to make sure she was alone. "I need your help in getting some information.  I know that you and I have had our differences over the past few months, but…" Abbey swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were coming from her fear and anger.  "I need you, CJ.  Maybe now more than ever."

                CJ swung her legs over the side of the bed.  "What do you need?" she asked, any hint of discord flying out the window.

                "I need you to gather as much information on Marah as you can."

                "Marah?" CJ repeated, temporarily confused.  "You mean Leo's fiancée?"

                "Yes," Abbey confirmed.  "But, I need you to do this under radar, if you know what I mean."

                "Is there trouble up there, Abbey?"

                Abbey heard movement upstairs and stopped speaking.

                "Abbey?" CJ prodded.

                "No one is in any physical danger, I don't think.  Otherwise, I'd contact Ron directly.  Let's just say that I don't trust that she's everything she appears to be."

                "Personally, she did very little to impress me," CJ confessed.   "She hung all over Leo, like she was trying to convince us all how in love they are."

                "I know.  She's made it very clear that she doesn't want me near Leo…"

                "Has she threatened you?"  
                "She's making some threats about exposing me."

                "Exposing you?" CJ exclaimed.  "About what?"

                "Don't worry," Abbey sighed.  "There's nothing else that you don't know about.  She feels that I haven't suffered enough from the kissing scandal, I suppose."

                "That's not true," CJ replied quietly.  "Abbey…I want to…"

                "Don't worry about any of that now, CJ, ok?" Abbey assured her.  "Can you do as I ask?  I need this information as soon as possible.  There's a lot at stake here."

                CJ was already in the bathroom and started to strip down to jump in the shower. "But, you just said that there was nothing to expose."

                "Not about me.  But, Leo is bound to get hurt and so is Jed."

                "The President?" CJ questioned, sounding concerned.  CJ knew that Leo would be upset to find out that the woman he loved was less than honorable, but the fact that the President was involved in this troubled the Press Secretary greatly.

                Abbey heard the movement again upstairs and started to worry that her time was limited.  "Yes.  Please, CJ.  I can't explain it all right now, but I promise I will.  You have to believe me when I tell you that.  Get the information quickly and call me back as soon as you have anything."

                "I'm on it, Abbey," CJ promised her.  "I'll call you in an hour with an update."

                "No," Abbey warned.  "Too many calls will look suspicious and no one can know that this is happening."

                CJ nodded and turned the water on in her shower.  "Understood.  I'll call you when I have something substantial or if I find nothing at all."

                "Talk to whomever necessary, just please—keep it quiet.  There can be no leaks whatsoever."

                "You can trust me, Abbey."

                "I know.  That's why I called you, CJ.  I have to go.  Talk to you soon."  Abbey hung up the phone immediately.

                CJ turned off her phone and jumped into the steaming shower.  This time, she wouldn't turn her back on Abbey Bartlet.

                Abbey headed back upstairs, went into Ellie's room to grab the blanket and pillow she grabbed from her own room and then returned to her room.  Jed was pacing the floor when she returned.

                "Jed?"

                "Abbey"

                They spoke each other's names simultaneously.

                Their voices in stereo spooked them for a moment.  They looked at each other from across the room, uncertain of where to begin.

                "Abbey, we need to talk."

                "Boy, do we ever," she agreed.

                Despite their agreement on this particular issue, neither one of them took a step toward the other.

                "Something happened earlier…" Jed began.

                "When we were screaming at each other?" Abbey asked.

                "No," Jed replied.  "After that."

                "Oh?" Abbey asked, deciding to play innocent for the present time.

                Jed looked downward. "After you stormed off, I had a little too much to drink."

                Abbey folded her arms, but did not raise her voice.  "You drank alcohol after taking one of your back pills?"  Once a doctor, always a doctor.  This was something she did not already know, so she couldn't help but to respond to this as a doctor would.

                Jed looked back up at his wife sheepishly. "Yeah, stupid, I know.  But, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

                "Ok," Abbey said.

                "I went down to the kitchen to get a snack."

                "Let me guess, crackers and cheese, right?" Abbey questioned, not able to contain a smile from creeping up to her lips.

                Jed tried to fight a smile, but couldn't.  "Are you going to let me finish?"

                "Of course," she answered sincerely.

                "I had company downstairs."

                "Oh?"

                "Marah came downstairs and we talked for a few minutes.  And then," Jed stopped and then tried to start again.  "And then, something happened…" But, he could not finish.  Tears welled in his eyes.  He turned his head, unable to look at his wife.

                Abbey knew that she couldn't let him continue.  "Jed, I know what happened," she said, taking a step toward him.

                Jed's head swung back toward Abbey.  "What?"

                "I know what happened.  I heard you and Marah when you came back upstairs."

                Jed took a step toward Abbey, but then paused.  "Oh, God.  Abbey.  You have to believe me.  I didn't mean for it to happen."

                "Jed…."

                "I should have pushed her away the second she came toward me, but I didn't and…."

                "Jed…" Abbey repeated.

                "But, I did push her away," Jed continued frantically.  "I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you like that.  It was a stupid thing and…" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing that he was still breathing and unharmed physically.  "Abbey?"

                "Yes, Jed," she responded quietly.

                "You haven't killed me."

                Abbey shook her head.  "No."

                "Why not?"

                Abbey took another tentative step toward him.  She shrugged her shoulders.  "A kiss is just a kiss, right?" she asked.  It was a poor attempt at levity.

                Jed shook his head.  "No.  Not to me."

                Abbey gave him a sympathetic smile.  "I know, pumpkin.  I know."

                Jed stepped forward again.  "It meant nothing."

                Abbey held her hand out, but Jed did not take it right away. "I know that, too."

                Jed nodded.  "I think she's dangerous, Abbey."

                "Yes, Jed.  She is."

                "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something…"

                "You mean other than the fact that she tried to seduce you and not her fiancé?"

                Jed shrugged now.  "Yeah, that would be a clue."  Jed sighed.  "When Leo finds out, he's going to be crushed."

                "Leo needs to find out now, before he makes the biggest mistake of his life," Abbey stated confidently.  She also continued to hold her hand out, not giving up that Jed would eventually accept the gesture.

                Jed reached out and took Abbey's hand in his. "How are we going to do this?  How do we tell him?"

                "I have an idea," Abbey confided.  "It's not all together, yet.  But, I have the first stage underway."

                "Really?  What is it?"

                "Let's just say I've called on an old friend who can give us the proof we need."

                "So, what do we do now?" Jed pressed.

                Abbey squeezed her husband's hand.  "We wait."

                Marah looked back toward the bed and saw that Leo was still sound asleep.  She'd wake him up in a bit.  She needed to relieve some of the tension she had built up with Jed earlier.

                She went over to her attaché case that she had brought and pulled out the nondescript, thin binder from the center zippered pocket.  Setting it down on the writing desk in the room, Marah sat down and opened it quietly.

                She flipped through the pages with reverence, one by one.  Each page was gazed upon as if it were a treasure.

                On the pages were numerous pictures of Jed Bartlet.  There he was accepting the party's nomination for president the first time.  Her favorite picture was the one of him giving his first inaugural address.  He was so confident and visionary back then, before politics and scandals had started to chip away at his dynamic demeanor.  Little by little, he drifted away from the man he was when he was elected.  And, Marah couldn't stand to watch it.

                The final straw was when that bitch of a wife played him for a fool in front of the entire world.  It was then that Marah decided that she was the only woman who could save him—who could bring him back to his former glory.  

                When Leo McGarry (smart man that he was, at least in that respect, she thought) bolted from Abbey, Marah knew she found her way in. In her heart, Marah knew that Jed could never completely sacrifice his deep, personal friendship.  The President was too loyal a man to turn his back on his best friend, even for that shrew.

                So, winning the heart of Leo McGarry was her first step toward getting closer to the man of her dreams.  That was the easy part.  A man rejected—both by his best friend and the woman he loved.  It was too easy, truth be told.

                Marah understood that the rest would be trickier:  getting Leo to see Jed again, having him bring her along…but it all worked, even better than she planned.

                She stared longingly at a picture of Jed from one of the inaugural balls.  Fingering it as if he was standing before her, she smiled.

                "You'll see, Jed," she mouthed.  "You'll see that we're meant for each other."

TBC 


	9. Moving On 9: Pictures Paint More Than a ...

Title:       Moving On:  Pictures Paint More than a Thousand Words

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and sexual references/situations)

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                Jed sat at the dining room table, looking thoroughly engrossed in the _Manchester Union Leader_—or at least attempting to look that way.  Abbey sat across the table, at the far end, her chair turned away from the table and a magazine spread across her lap.  They sat in silence.

                When they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they gave each other a brief look and a nod and resumed their postures.

                "Good Morning," Leo announced, entering the room with his arm around Marah.

                "It may be for you," Abbey sniffed.

                Leo looked sideways at Marah, and then cast a quick look at each member of the First Couple.  He coughed slightly and then looked at his shuffling feet.  "Yeah," he replied.

                Marah leaned in close to Leo and said in a loud whisper, "Maybe we should leave them alone.  I don't think they've made up yet from that little fight last night."

                Leo noticed Jed shake his newspaper and then turn the page. "Maybe you're right," he conceded and started to leave the room.

                "No," Jed said sternly.  "Don't let our weekly spat get in the way of having some breakfast.  Please, sit down you two.  I'm sure that whatever Abbey is pissed off about will pass."

                Abbey flipped through the pages of her magazine.  "I wouldn't count on that, jackass," she muttered.

                "You fight weekly?" Marah asked sounding mildly surprised.

                Abbey slowly lifted her eyes to the other woman.  "Occasionally," she offered.  "When he's being a stubborn jackass," she continued.

                Leo sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs along the side of the table.  Marah took a chair next to him, but close to Jed, as well.

                "Men can be so difficult," Marah stated, almost believable in her sincerity.

                "Tell me about it," Abbey agreed, slamming the magazine shut and tossing it on the table.  "I'll go get the bagels in the kitchen."

                "Let me help you," Marah requested.

                "Not necessary," Abbey answered, giving her a stare of warning that neither man seemed to notice.

                "Oh, I insist," came the sugary reply from the woman.  "You've been working yourself to death since we've been here."

                Abbey walked past Marah and said nothing.  Marah followed closely behind.  Once they were in the kitchen, she simply leaned against the archway and looked at Abbey.

                Abbey got out some bagels from the breadbox. In silence, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the butter, jelly and cream cheese.  

                "Quite the evening last night, hmm?" Marah sneered.

                Abbey continued to say nothing to her adversary.  She moved to the other side of the kitchen and rifled through one of the drawers.

                "Cat got your tongue, Abbey?" 

                Abbey kept digging, unresponsive.

                Marah took a few steps closer to Abbey, until she was behind her.  "Your husband, it seems, was rather lonely after you stormed out on him in the middle of the night."

                The First Lady stopped momentarily, but only to check her temper.  Once she got a hold of herself, she continued to push aside various utensils, filling the room with only the clattering of the metal objects against one another.

                "It also seems that I was correct with my assessment of him yesterday in the barn.  He's a strong man, in one sense.  Being held in his arms is quite the experience, Abbey.  But, of course, you probably know what that's like—or at least remember what it was like."

                Abbey found the item she was looking for, but didn't move.  "Are you in here to actually help me or just to be a pain in the ass, Marah?" she asked quietly.

                Marah chuckled softly.  "Funny, Abbey.  I guess you do have a sense of humor.  Not bad for an ice queen.  No, seriously, his body is very strong."  She leaned in a little closer, "But the spirit is a little weak, Mrs. Bartlet."

                Abbey grabbed hold of the utensil and pulled it quickly from the drawer.  Spinning on one heel, the steel blade of the large knife flashed in the rising sunlight.  "You'd better watch that tongue, Marah.  Never know what could happen to it if you keep spouting off lies like that," she said evenly.

                Marah's lips curled into a sadistic grin.  "Oooh, so defensive.  Must have struck another nerve.  Well, how about this, Abigail…Your husband's lips are soft as silk.  They took my breath away."

                Abbey's eyes were also flashing by now.  "Shut up."

                "It's true.  Maybe you should ask him."

                Abbey set down the knife, the temptation being too great while brandishing it in front of herself.  "You are a liar and I won't dignify the garbage coming out of your mouth by asking my husband."

                Marah threw her hands up in the air.  "Whatever, Abbey.  But, I think you know that I'm right.  After all, you do know all about succumbing to temptation."  Marah saw that she had riled Abbey up enough.  "Guess you don't need my help, after all.  See you inside.  Maybe Jed could use someone to talk to."

                Marah exited the room.  Abbey lifted the knife with shaking hand and aggressively swung it onto the bagel waiting on the cutting board, cleanly cutting it into two solid pieces.  "Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

                As Abbey grabbed another bagel, the phone rang.  It was almost impossible not to leap at the phone as she answered it.

                "Hello?" she whispered.

                "Abbey?  It's CJ."

                Thank God!  "What have you got?" she quickly asked into the receiver.

                CJ sighed.  "Not much, I'm afraid."

                "What?" Abbey replied, her voice cracking.

                "Abbey, the woman is clean as a whistle.  Not even a parking ticket.  I even had Ron look into her background.  She vetted so clean, it's almost laughable."

                "Damn," Abbey said.  

                "We're still looking.  But, her diplomatic history checks out.  Her civilian life checks out.  Not a single thing is suspicious."

                Abbey leaned against the wall.  "God…"

                "Abbey…I know you couldn't explain before, but maybe if you can give me an idea of what is going on, we can look in a certain direction.  Maybe we're missing something, you know?"

                Abbey made sure she was alone and, even discovering that, stepped to the far end of the kitchen.  "She's after Jed," she told CJ.

                "After Jed?  You mean threatening him?"

                Abbey shook her head.  "No.  She's seducing him.  She's after him."

                "What?!  What about Leo?"

                "I don't know.  She's hardly mentioned him at all."

                CJ sighed.  "Does he know?"

                "Not yet.  And that's why I wanted some information about her—to see if she's had some sort of history.  It would help to have some backup here, instead of just dumping this on him."

                "You need to tell him!" CJ implored.

                Abbey shut her eyes. "I know!  I plan on it.  I just wanted some background."

                "I wish I had more to give you, but I'll go back and see what I can find."

                "Ok," Abbey said, choking back tears.  "Thanks for your help."

                "Don't give up, Abbey.  I'll find something, if there is anything."

                "Yeah," she responded sadly.

                "I know you'll do the right then.  I just hope that you'll be careful."

                "I will," Abbey told her.  

                "Talk to you soon," CJ concluded.

                "Bye."  Abbey placed the phone back into the receiver and took a moment to collect her thoughts.  She quickly turned, grabbed the plate of bagels and went back into the dining room.

                Jed was still at the table, chatting lightly with Leo and Marah.  Upon seeing Abbey, his face stiffened.  "Who was on the phone?"

                "Your daughter," she lied easily.

                "Which one?" Jed asked.

                "If you were so interested, you would have come in to see."  Abbey set the plate down on the table.  "She just called to see how our vacation was going."

                Jed reached out for a bagel casually. "Oh?  And what did you tell her?" 

                "I told her that our vacation here was like the time we all drove out to see Mount Rushmore," Abbey told him.

                Jed looked up at his wife.  "We aren't stuck in a car in 95 degree heat, Abigail."

                "No, it just seems like it," she deadpanned and headed back into the kitchen.

                "Damn it!  Abbey!  Get back here!" Jed said, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

                When he reached the kitchen, he saw Abbey standing there with a single over her lips, indicating that she wanted him to keep quiet.

                "I don't care that we have guests, Jed!" she shouted loud enough to carry into the dining room.  "Leo is family and is used to this and she's going to have to get used to it!"

                Jed stood there and grinned like an idiot at his wife.  He pointed to the phone.  "CJ?" he whispered.

                Abbey nodded.

                "Anything?" he continued to question.

                Abbey shook her head no.

                "Damn," Jed spat.

                "Shh," Abbey reminded.

                "I'm not sure how long I can do this for," Jed complained.

                "Argue?" Abbey marveled.  "We've gone for weeks with a single argument before."

                "Yeah, but I had the benefit of being really pissed off and the fact I was right behind me."

                Abbey rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, but don't worry, Jed.  You're a very convincing stubborn jackass, even when you're acting."

                "Ha ha."

                "Now, come on, before they get suspicious," Abbey instructed.  She pointed to the butter, jelly and cream cheese and Jed picked up two of them.  "You ready?"

                "Ready." 

                Abbey headed toward the dining room, but stopped long enough to give him a quick peck on the nose.  "Let's go."

                Leo was relieved that breakfast was over.   While the Bartlets told him and Marah that they had called a "truce" while they stepped in the kitchen, it was still feeling pretty damn chilly for June in New Hampshire.

                He had forgotten what it was like to be in the same room when those two were doing battle.  Most times, it could be down right amusing.  

                It wasn't so funny today, though.

                It was awkward and felt lousy.

                So, at the earliest possible moment, Leo excused himself from the room, taking Marah with him.

                Fortunately, Marah had ways of distracting Leo from his troubles.  Yeah, she was good for that, for sure.  Good sex had a way of carrying a man away from what was bothering him.

                But, there was no escaping from what came following the afterglow.  Reality.

                The Bartlets were fighting; he hadn't managed to get a real conversation going with Abbey…

                And Marah was even acting strangely.

                Leo wished he had never come to the farm.  Staying away would have been better.

                He moved closer to his fiancée, hoping that by holding her, his insecurities would vanish.

                She snuggled up against him and sighed.  Leo smiled as he looked down at her, looking practically childlike as she slept.

                "Jed…" she uttered, still sleeping.

                Leo shook his head, certain that he was hearing things.

                "Please," she continued, reaching out for Leo in her sleep.  "You know you want it…"

                Leo remained perfectly still, keeping her in his arms.  She rested her head against his chest and started to snore again softly.

                What the hell was that all about, he wondered, a knot forming in his stomach.

                When he was certain she was sound asleep, Leo slipped from the bed and started to get dressed.  He felt anger building up within him.  But, why?  It was only a dream.  And, he wasn't certain as to what she was dreaming.

                Yeah, right.  He wasn't a stupid man.

                Anger mixed with guilt as Leo also knew that he was guilty of the same transgression.  How many times had he dreamt of Abbey?  Hell, and it wasn't even in his sleep, but while fully awake, too.  So, even though Leo knew in his head that he had no right to be troubled by Marah's sleep induced confessional, he couldn't deny that it did anger him slightly.

                He noticed the attaché case on the floor and bent over to pick it up.  As he lifted it, a small binder fell from it and landed on the floor, opened.  

                When he went to put it back in the case, Leo's jaw dropped at what he saw.

                "My God…" he whispered.

                These pictures told more than a thousand words….they told a whole story.

                "My God," he repeated and stuffed the folder back into the case.

                He threw on the rest of his clothes, stumbled out of the room and down into the bathroom, where he proceeded to dry heave into the toilet.

TBC.


	10. Moving On 10: Dangerous Games

Title:       Moving On 10: 

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and sexual situations)

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                As he wretched unproductively into the bowl, Leo fell to his knees.  When the incessant waves of nausea finally subsided, he rested his head against the cool, smooth porcelain for some relief.  Flashbacks of nights and mornings from long ago when he'd be in this position came flooding back to him.  

                At least back then he was numb before hand.  God, a drink would be amazing right now, he thought.

                Finally able to stand up, Leo turned the water on and splashed water as cold as he could get it on his face.  He looked into the mirror as the drops of water rained back down into the basin.  

                "Schmuck," he said bitterly to himself.  "What a blind schmuck you are, McGarry."

                Endless pictures of Jed Bartlet, all contained neatly into a discreet binder.  A virtual history of his national political career in one nice, tidy package-- a seemingly innocent scrapbook.

                What made it "not so innocent" were the pictures of Marah interspersed within the layout and even some of her superimposed over Abbey Bartlet's face.  

                As Leo continued to stare blankly at his reflection in the glass, he wondered how he could be so ignorant and so gullible.  Was he so desperate for companionship that he turned a blind eye to what this woman truly was?

                He rubbed the rough edge of the hand towel over his face.  It didn't matter about the why now.  What mattered to Leo was getting this woman out of the Bartlet house, without raising suspicion, from either his friends or Marah.

                Taking one last look the mirror, he said aloud "And just how the hell am I going to do that?"

                While Marah was outside taking a walk and Leo was, unbeknownst to Jed and Abbey, in the bathroom, the First Couple was in their bedroom.  It was the only opportunity they had to talk without giving their ruse away.

                Jed looked at his wife with disbelief.  "You WANT me to encourage her behavior?"

                "Encourage is a strong word, dear," Abbey placated.  "Just don't discourage her.  Don't let on that you know…"

                "Know?!  How could I not know that she's interested in a little horizontal tango with me?"

                Abbey looked slightly irritated, "I meant don't let on that we are on to her, together, and that we are trying to get her put away someplace."

                "Yeah, I knew what you meant," Jed said dismissively.  "Abbey, we need to tell Leo."

                Abbey shook her head.  "Not yet."

                "When, Abbey?  We have nothing!  What, do you want him to walk in on her chasing me around the dining room table?"

                "No…I don't know, Jed!" Abbey exclaimed.  "I've never done anything like this before.  I want to find the least hurtful way to share this with him."

                Jed sighed and nodded, sitting down on the window seat in the room. "I understand," 

                A soft knock on the door interrupted their discussion.  Abbey went to the door and opened it, finding Leo standing in the hallway.  He was as white as a sheet.

                "Leo?" Abbey said.

                Leo didn't move and was barely able to look at her.  "I need to talk to you.  Is Jed there?"

                "Yeah, Leo," Jed called out.  "Come on in."

                Abbey stepped back and allowed Leo to enter the room.

                "Leo?" she repeated.  "Are you feeling well?  You look a little pale."

                "I don't know how to say this…" he began awkwardly.

                Jed was now starting to get concerned.  "It's ok, Leo…What is it?"

                Leo's lower lip began to tremble.  "I've been such a fool," he choked out.

                Abbey looked at Jed, her expression just as worried as her husband's.

                "And now, I think I've put you in danger," Leo continued, his voice broken as he sank into the closest chair.

                Abbey's head spun toward her husband, looking for his approval before she ran to Leo.  Nodding furiously, Jed took a step forward as Abbey rushed to Leo's side.

                "Leo!" Abbey said soothingly, "What are you talking about?"

                "Marah…she's…" he sputtered.

                Abbey took Leo's hand into hers.  "Take a breath, honey.  It's ok.  What about Marah?"

                "She doesn't want me," he stated.

                Abbey looked back at Jed, believing their secret was out.  "How do you know that?" she questioned, playing ignorant.

                "It's Jed she wants, not me," he cried.  

                "Did Marah talk to you?" Jed asked.

                Leo shook his head.  "Not directly, no."

                "Then, how do you know this is true?" the President pressed.

                "Well, she was just talking in her sleep," Leo admitted, his face flushing pink.  He looked up at his friend.  "She was calling out your name, Jed, saying she wanted you."

                Jed shuffled his feet. "Leo…" he began.

                "That's not all, Jed," Leo interrupting, thinking Jed was going to protest his claim.  Leo's hands began to shake.

                Abbey squeezed the hand that she held.  "What is it, Leo?  What else is there?"

                Leo shook his head.  "I can't even begin to describe it."

                "It's very important, Leo," Jed emphasized.

                Leo looked to Jed.  "No, you don't understand.  You need to see this.  I've seen it and I still can't put words to it."

                Jed cast a worried glance toward his wife.

                "But, I can't show you now.  Marah's in our room and it's in there."

                Abbey knelt down in front of Leo.  "You said you were putting us in danger.  Leo, there's no way you could do that."

                He shook his head.  "Not on purpose, no.  But, believe me, Abbey.  I don't think I'm exaggerating."  Leo gained control of his feelings and stood back up.  "We need to get her out of the house.  All I need is five minutes."

                Jed scratched his chin.  "I think I can manage to do that."

                Abbey spun around and looked at her husband.  "And just how do you propose to do that?"

                Jed smiled slightly. "Don't worry, darling…"

                It began to dawn on Leo that his friends were not only on speaking terms, but appeared to be quite cordial.  "Wait a minute, I thought you two were pissed at each other?"

                "Oh, well…yeah," Abbey said with a grin.

                "You two don't usually kiss and make up so quickly," Leo said, eyeing the couple with skepticism.

                "Well, we have called a truce," Jed declared.

                "Which one of you was pronounced right?" Leo tested.

                Abbey's face grew serious.  "Neither one of us…both of us.  It doesn't really matter right now."

                "A ha!" Leo exclaimed, pointing a finger with each hand at the both of them.  "Something's not right here.  You never, ever end a fight without declaring a winner!"

                Jed and Abbey couldn't hide the guilty expressions on their faces.

                "What gives?" Leo challenged.

                "We can explain," Jed defended, sounding rather like a little boy.

                Leo rolled his eyes.  "Never mind.  I've given up trying to figure out you two."

                "Leo?!" came Marah's voice from down the hall in the guest bedroom.

                Leo looked panic stricken for a moment.  

                "Leo, tell Marah that I'd like to see her when she gets a free moment."

                Leo raised an eyebrow.  "I don't think that's a good idea, sir."

                "Sir?" Jed replied, raising an eyebrow of his own.

                "Jed…you don't understand."

                "Oh, I do understand, Leo.  Just do as I say.  Don't worry.  There are agents all over.  I'll be fine."

                Leo paused and considered this.   "All right.  But, you need to come back and see what I have to show you.  I want the two of you to see this together."

                "Ok," Jed agreed.

                Leo left the bedroom and headed back to his room.  He opened the door and found Marah finishing getting dressed.

                "Hey, sweetie," she said with a smile as soon as she saw him.  "Where were you?"

                "Oh, um…Trying to see if I could help Jed and Abbey patch things up," he answered with a straight face.  His inner voice was screaming to simply take her by the scruff of the neck and toss her ass out on the street.  

                "You really should let those two work things out for themselves.  You've told me countless times that they get like this.  I don't think there's anything to worry about."  Marah stood up after tying her shoe.  The words—that sounded so sincere and heartfelt—just flowed off her tongue so easily.

                "Yeah, well, I guess you're right," Leo lied just as easily.  "Oh, when I talked with Jed, he said that he needed to talk to you."

                "He did?" she asked, her voice almost giving her eagerness away.

                "Yeah," Leo replied with a shrug.  "Just whenever he sees you, I guess."

                "Oh, ok," Marah said.  "Do you think Jed would let me ride their horse?"

                Leo nodded.   "I should think so.  Why don't you go ask him?  I think he was heading downstairs."

                "You don't mind?"

                "No, not at all," Leo assured her.

                Marah went up to Leo and kissed him lightly on the lips.  "Thank you, sweetheart.  For that and for before," she finished with a wink and bolted out the door.

                Leo only hoped that Jed had an inkling of what he was getting himself into.

                After much convincing on his part to Abbey, Jed waited outside the house.  Abbey was obviously quite concerned about Jed being alone with Marah, much the same way Jed had once been concerned about Abbey being alone with Leo.  Of course, both husband and wife knew that Jed had no romantic or sexual feelings for the other woman.  But, still, what woman likes it when her husband is being used as bait?

                Still, Abbey was the one who told Jed earlier that he shouldn't discourage Marah's actions.  And, Jed decided that his wife was right. So, while Jed would not encourage Marah's behavior, so to speak, what was the harm in letting her believe there was a slightest bit of hope?  Build some trust?

                Yes, it was a risky game.  But one the Bartlets were willing to play through the end in order to save their friend.

                Jed casually spoke with one of the agents, knowing that soon, Marah would appear.

                "Jed?"

                Right on cue.

                Jed turned around, his face the picture of concern.  "Marah, hey."

                "Leo said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked innocently, but her heart was racing a mile a minute.

                "Yes," Jed told her.  "Thought you might want to take a ride on Mahogany."

                Marah beamed and leaned in closely to Jed.  "Sounds delightful, Jed.  But, when Leo told me that you wanted to talk to me, I was kind of hoping that we could continue our conversation from last night."

                Jed put his hand on her arm, which surprised Marah a bit.  He also leaned in to her.  "Not here," he whispered.  "Come on, I'll walk you to the barn."

                Jed dropped his hand from her arm, but walked beside her to the barn.

                From the second floor, Abbey and Leo peeked out the window, making sure that she was heading away from the house.

                "Looks like she's going for it," Leo commented.

                "Of course she is," Abbey replied dryly.

                Leo looked over to her, "You sure you're ok with this?"

                Abbey didn't say anything for a minute.

                "Abbey?  Did you hear me?"

                "I heard you."

                Leo looked out to the barn, where he saw Jed lead Marah inside.  "Well, are you ok with this?"

                "I trust him," Abbey said confidently.

                "I know," Leo replied softly.

                "I want to see what you were talking about before," Abbey quickly instructed, changing the subject.

                "You both need to see it," Leo reminded her, shaking his head.

                "Jed will see it.  Leo, please.  This could be helpful for me."

                Leo narrowed his eyes.   How could he say no to her?  Especially when she, in her mind, was trying to help him.  He nodded silently and led Abbey to his room.

                Leo closed the door behind him and pulled out the attaché case.

                "What are you doing?" Abbey asked.

                "This was left out earlier and I went to pick it up after Marah and I…" He stopped and flushed pink.

                Abbey closed her eyes.  "Yeah, I get it…"

                "Anyway," Leo continued.  I picked the case up and this fell out."  He pulled out the binder.

                Abbey looked neither very impressed nor concerned.

                Leo opened it flat onto the writing desk.  "See for yourself."

                Abbey strode over to the table, unsure of what to expect.

                After a few seconds, Leo could tell that Abbey now understood why she should be very concerned.  Her hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her mouth.

                "Leo," she was able to whisper.

                Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

                "Leo," Abbey repeated.  "This…this is…"

                "Bad," he empathized.  "I know, honey."

                "I just thought she was playing both sides of the coin," she marveled.

                Leo nodded.  "And I had no idea that she was just playing me, period."

                A solitary tear streamed down her cheek and her cheeks blazed red.  But, Abbey wasn't sad.  She was mad as hell.

                "I'm going to kill that bitch," Abbey said through gritted teeth.

                Leo lifted his hand from Abbey's body, not because he thought it was inappropriate to touch her, but because he swore, from the sound of her voice, that she meant every word she just said.

                Jed helped Marah mount the horse, and considered himself lucky that he didn't have to beat the woman away with a riding crop.  The thing that scared Jed a little was the thought that she might actually enjoy that a little too much.  She was bold and brazen, but not in the way he cherished with Abbey.  Marah seemed almost…dangerous.

                "I thought that we were going to continue our discussion," Marah said with a playful pout.

                "We will.  When you get back from your ride."  He looked over his shoulder, seemingly looking for someone behind him.  "I don't want Abbey getting suspicious."

                Marah held her hand out. "I understand.  So, you've thought about what I said last night?"

                Jed waited a beat, then continued.  "Yes.  Some of what you said made sense.  And…I'm sorry for taking off on you last night.  But, you have to understand…this is something that I…"

                Marah smiled gently.  "I do understand, Jed.  You are a man of honor.  That is one of the things that so many people, especially me, admire about you."  She looked at her feet, playing coy.  "I know I can come across as being very aggressive.  But, you must know, Jed, that you stir things up inside of people—inside of me…" She trailed off, appearing truly embarrassed.

                Jed nodded and took Marah's hand, trying to not wince.  "I'll find you when you get back.  Then, we can talk in private, ok?"

                "All right, Jed."  Marah kicked the stirrups and Mahogany walked slowly out of the barn.  When Jed knew Marah was clear of the barn, he went to the door and sighed with relief.  She was gone, for now.

                Jed made his way back to the house quickly, where he called out for Abbey and Leo.

                "In here!" Leo shouted from his bedroom.

                Jed opened the door and saw Leo standing behind Abbey.  Abbey hadn't moved an inch since seeing the 'sacred scrapbook'.

                "She's gone for that ride.  Man, she wants me bad," he joked.

                Leo looked over his shoulder and shook his head.  "Jed, don't…" Leo cautioned.

                "What's going on?" Jed questioned.

                Leo waved his friend over and pointed down to the book.  Abbey continued to stare blankly out the window in front of her.  Jed looked over their shoulders.

                "Holy shit," he said.

                "Excuse me," Abbey finally said.  "I need to go for a walk."  She stepped away from the men and walked out the door.

                Jed continued to look at the book.  "Leo, this is…"

                "A shrine to you, I'm afraid," Leo completed.

                "Is she alright?" Jed said, looking back after Abbey.

                "Yeah, I think so…" he lied.  Leo hoped that the walk would cool Abbey off.  He had never heard her sound like that before, and it was unsettling to him.

                Jed flipped through the pages of the scrapbook.  "This is sick."

                "Yeah," Leo replied.

                Jed slammed it shut.  "This goes way beyond what any of us thought.  She's not a two-timer, Leo.  She's a stalker!"

                "I'm going to call Ron," Leo announced and headed for the door.

                "For once, I agree with you," Jed said, following Leo out the door.

                Abbey walked to the barn with a determination she hadn't felt in quite some time.  She found Chestnut in her stall, looking eager for a ride.  

                Abbey quickly mounted the horse and gave the horse a gentle stroke.

                "Come on, girl.  We have to find a thorn in my side," she muttered, as she kicked the horse into action.

TBC


	11. Moving On 11: On the Loose

Title:       Moving On 11: On the Loose

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and sexual situations)

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                Jed entered the living room, where Leo was sitting and waiting for his return.

                "Did you talk to Ron?" Leo asked, rising from his seat.

                "Yeah.  He's on his way up here, but he's got some agents on it now.  I guess he got a head's up from CJ."

                Leo cocked his head.  "CJ?"

                Jed nodded and sat in one of the easy chairs.  "Apparently, Abbey contacted CJ about Marah when her suspicions were aroused."

                "CJ?  From what I've heard, those two haven't spoken in quite some time.  Is that true, Jed?"

                Jed nodded again somberly.  "Yeah.  I mean, I know we're talking about two of the most stubborn and passionate women in the world, but I really thought that they would have settled their differences by now."

                "What happened with that, anyway?" Leo questioned, sitting down in the chair next to Jed's.

                Sighing, Jed sat back.  "I don't know all the details—I find it safer that way—but I think it goes back to when the picture was released and Josh and she have Abbey some hell."

                Leo's mouth hung open, the shock of the statement overshadowing any uneasiness he may have experienced from the painful memory of that time.  "Josh and CJ gave Abbey hell?"

                "Yes."

                "Wow.  Talk about living life dangerously."

                "They hit her while she was down," Jed said sadly, his eyes distant.  "Josh didn't shock her has much.  He goes off half-cocked all the time.  CJ, though…" his voice trailed off as he thought of the situation.

                "I don't understand.  How did they give her hell?"

                Jed looked out the window, hoping to find Abbey returning from her walk.  "I don't know first hand, but rumor had it that they both accused her of lying to them about having an affair with you.  They gave her some grief about lying yet again to the staff and their having to clean up another mess."

                Leo banged his closed fist on the arm of the chair.

                "I gave Josh a talking to, of course," Jed told Leo.  "But, I kind of left CJ out of the mix, thinking Abbey and she could handle it."

                Leo looked at his best friend.  "Abbey still pissed?"

                "No, that's the thing.  Abbey has repeatedly tried to talk to CJ and has been dismissed."

                "Hmm, Abbey dismissed," Leo commented with a slight grin.  "Can't see that going over well."

                "You got that right," Jed agreed.  "So, she must have been pretty concerned about all of this with Marah for her to swallow her pride and call CJ."

                Leo stood up and started to wander aimlessly around the room.  "This is all my fault," he said bitterly under his breath.

                "Oh, please," was Jed's exasperated reply.  "No more mea culpa.  I can't stand it."

                Leo went to the window and also started looking for Abbey.  A feeling deep in the pit of his stomach kept pulling at him—he never should have let her walk out the door.  "Yeah, okay," Leo complied.  

                When Leo saw the dark blurred image race by the window he was looking into, he cranked his neck to the left to try to gauge what was going on.  "Jed, I think we're about to have company," Leo warned.

                Two seconds later, an agent entered the room, breathless.  "Mr. President?"

                "Jon, what is it," Jed said, shooting up from his chair.

                "Sir, I apologize for rushing in here like this, but we have reason to believe that your wife may be heading for some trouble."

                "Abbey?  Trouble? What are you talking about?" Jed demanded.

                "We saw her race out of the barn on one of your horses about ten minutes ago.  She was riding pretty recklessly.  That, itself, caused some concern, so we decided to have an agent tail her from a distance."

                "Abbey's an accomplished rider," Jed stated, more to himself to anyone else in the room, as if trying to convince himself of something.  "I don't think you have anything to worry about that in that regard."

                "Yes, that isn't why I'm here, though.  We backed off the First Lady somewhat, keeping that in mind.  But, we just received word from Agent Butterfield about Mr. McGarry's guest."  The young agent gave Leo a grave look.  "We have been given orders not to allow either you or the First Lady to be alone with her."

                "Yes, I know that…" Jed jumped in, becoming irritated.  "Mind getting to the problem, young man?"

                Jon nodded. "It seems that the First Lady was heading in the same direction of…"

                "Shit!" Leo blurted out.  "I knew it!"

                Jed caught a look at Leo's face and came to the same conclusion instantaneously.  "God, no…" He started for the door, but Jon stepped in the way.

                "I'm sorry, sir, but where do you think you're going?" the agent demanded, his demeanor contradicting his youth and apparent inexperience.

                "I need to find her."

                "We are working on that, sir, but I'm under orders to keep you secure here."

                Jed face went from ashen gray to beet red in under two seconds.  "Son, so help me God, if you don't get out of my way…"

                The young man stood his ground, though. "Let us do our job, Mr. President.  The First Lady will be back shortly, and I assure you, she will be safe."

                Leo walked past the two as they were debating.

                "Where are you going?" Jon turned and asked Leo.

                "He can't leave, but I can," Leo insisted.  "I'm not under your protection and I don't need it."  He turned back to Jed.  "Jed, please.  I can help.  My intentions are only good.  I have no ulterior motive."

                Jed's pulse throbbed in his head, blocking out almost all other sounds.  He was having a bit of trouble breathing.  "I know, Leo.  Please, help my wife."

                Leo rushed out the door and grabbed the first available agent.  "Take me to them," he demanded.

                The agent led him to a small cart that they used to traverse the grounds.  "As soon as we find them, we'll take you there Mr. McGarry."

                If anything has happened to Abbey, Leo thought as he climbed into the vehicle, I'll never forgive myself.

                It didn't take Abbey long to find Marah.  From a distance, Abbey watched the woman as she and Mahogany took a brief rest.  Repulsion, anger and virtual hatred pumped through Abbey's brains.  Marah put her hands, her lips, on Jed and she played Leo for a fool.  One of those things was bad enough in Abbey's mind—the combination of the two brought her here to take care of things once and for all.

                Abbey walked her horse the rest of the way down, not wanting to give away her presence there just yet.

                But, Marah turned around as Abbey approached from behind.  "Well, well, Abbey.  What a coincidence! Although I must confess that I was hoping that…"

                Abbey sneered at Marah.   "You thought Jed was going to come out here.  Sorry to disappoint you, Marah."

                "No matter," Marah snipped back.  "He and I have plans to meet together later."

                Abbey shook her head.  "Time to come back from Happy Land, dear."

                Marah wore a satisfied smirk on her face. "So patronizing.  You think you are the queen bee, don't you?  You'd be nothing without Jed."

                "Yes…Jed…why don't we stop talking about my husband and start talking about the man you are supposed to be marrying?  Leo.  Remember him?"

                "Oh, yes.  Leo.  Poor man is lost over you.  He's certainly nowhere near as bright as Jed, but he's not stupid, either.  But, I have to wonder…why would two intelligent men fall for a slut like you?"

                Abbey decided it was time for the gloves to come off.  "Slut?  Well, that's all well and good, but at least I don't live in a deluded world where I think I can make someone love me that hardly knows that I exist."

                "See, that's one of your biggest issues, Abbey.  You never let anyone in a room believe that you don't exist.  Whenever you're there, it's all about you.  You're selfish and egotistical and Jed deserves better than you."

                Abbey got up into Marah's face.  "You will never replace me in Jed's eyes."

                "We shall see," Marah replied.  

                Abbey's eyes narrowed, but couldn't hide the nasty twinkle that settled there.  "No matter how many pictures you cut and paste, Marah, it's still only make believe in your little book."

                Marah's eyes widened with the understanding that Abbey knew her secret.

                "Oh, yes," Abbey proceeded.   "Play with your paper dolls all you want, but nothing will change reality."

                "You've resorted to spying, Abigail?" Marah angrily returned.  "How surprising."

                "You should try being more careful with your sicko scrapbook," hissed Abbey.  "You leave it in places where people can find it, things happen."

                Marah stood in uneasy silence, unable to think of a snide comment to throw back at her.

                "I suggest you get your stuff and you get the hell out of my house before you are forcibly removed," Abbey offered.

                "Are you threatening me?"

                Abbey merely laughed at the question.  

                "You don't intimidate me, Abbey."

                Abbey still hadn't stepped back from in front of the other woman. "See, that's where you're wrong again.  A very poor choice.  Because, you see, compared to me, the agents would be light stuff."

                "I don't see any agents backing you up now, your Highness."

                Angered by her nasty tone, Abbey grabbed Marah's shirt collar. "Get out of my face.  Get off of my property.  Stay away from my family," Abbey warned.

                Marah pulled Abbey's hand off of her and took a step back.  She thought quietly for a few moments and then made a decision.

                "Fine, Abbey.  You win this round."

                "It's over, Marah!" Abbey shouted.  "You lose!  Don't you get it?"

                "I get it, Abbey," Marah sighed.  She walked back toward Mahogany.

                "Stay away from my horse, too, you bitch," Abbey concluded.  Abbey walked past Marah and mounted the horse, which was more rested than Chestnut and reached over to get the reigns of the other horse to lead back to the barn as she rode.

                But, by leaning over, Abbey didn't notice Marah reach down into her belt and pull the riding crop out.  She raised the stick and whipped Mahogany on its front legs.  Hurt and spooked, the horse reared backward and Abbey tumbled off the horse.  The horse raced off back toward the barn, leaving Abbey on the ground.

                Marah stood over Abbey.  "You don't look so high and mighty down on the ground, Mrs. Bartlet."  She raised the crop again and brought it down onto Abbey's legs.  Abbey screamed in pain upon the weapon's contact.  After about a half dozen more lashes, Marah rushed over to Chestnut and climbed on top of the horse.  

                "Marah!" shouted Leo as he and the agent reached the site.

                "There's your lover, Abbey.  Let him tend to your wounds," Marah spat as she kicked the horse into full gallop. 

                Leo jumped out and went directly to Abbey.  "You deal with getting her, I'll take care of her!" Leo shouted to Jon, who was already on his cell phone as he drove off after Marah.

                "Abbey…" Leo said, kneeling down beside her.

                Abbey winced slightly.  "Hey there, you."

                "Where are you hurt?  What did she do to you?"

                Abbey held up her hand.  "It's nothing, Leo."

                "Don't lie to me, you stubborn pain in the ass," Leo scolded.

                "Such language.  You never talk to me like that," Abbey said, her voice sounding weaker than normal.

                "Well, deal with it," he replied.  "Where's the other horse?"

                "She hit Mahogany with the crop and spooked him away."

                "Were you on the horse?" Leo asked, knowing he didn't want to hear the answer.

                "Yeah, but I think I'm ok."  She tried to sound reassuring to her friend, but she was just so tired.

                "What happened then?"

                Abbey closed her eyes.  "I'm fine, Leo.  I think my leg is just a little sprained.  Where is Jed?  Is he ok?"

                "Jed's fine, other than worrying sick over you.  He's waiting for you back at the house."

                With eyes still closed, Abbey softly chortled.  "Not by choice I take it."

                "Not exactly," Leo said with a smile.

                "My knight in shining armor hates it when he's benched," quipped Abbey.

                "The agents thought it was better to keep him secure in the house."

                "Yeah, I'm sure he loved that."

                "Not exactly," Leo repeated gently.

                "Well, we all know he's not as tough as I am, anyway."  Joking was helping her manage the discomfort burning from her legs.

                Leo shook his head.  This woman, he thought.  Utterly insane and incredibly tough.  

                "Help me up," Abbey ordered, holding out her hand.

                "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

                "Are you the doctor here or am I?  I want to go home.  Now, move it."

                Not one for arguing with Abigail Bartlet, Leo pulled her up—and then immediately caught her when her legs gave out

                "Jesus, Abbey. I thought you said it was just a little sprain.  Maybe the fall you took was worse than you thought."

                Abbey held onto Leo and righted her posture, but leaned on him heavily.  "It wasn't the fall," she said, irritated.

                Leo looked at her.

                "She hit me," Abbey confessed, utterly humiliated.

                "I'm sorry?" 

                "With the crop.  She hit me."

                "She did WHAT?  How many times?"

                "A few.  I wasn't counting along as she beat me," she said bitterly.

                Leo had never felt anger like this before, but knew that this was neither the time nor the place.  "Ok, Abbey.  I'm sure Jon has radioed for someone to come get us.  Why don't we just wait here for a bit."

                "Leo…" Abbey protested.

                Leo helped Abbey sit back down on the ground.  "Don't try arguing, because today you will lose.  You should not be walking.  They'll be here shortly, ok?"

                Abbey sighed and nodded.  "Ok."  She leaned up against him.  "What about Jed?"

                "He's well protected.  You have nothing to worry about," Leo told her.  He held her protectively and hoped that help would arrive soon.

                Jon made it to the edge of the tall brush, where he saw the horse abandoned.  

                He picked up his small microphone to his two-way communication device.  "This is Agent Ross.  I've found the horse, but the rider has abandoned it.  She must be in the brush and woods somewhere.  Requesting assistance a.s.a.p.  I'm about a mile out from the house on the grounds, just past a grove of trees over the hill."

                "Copy that, Ross," he heard in his earpiece.  "We're sending help right now."

                "Is the house secure?" Jon continued.

                "Affirmative," came the reply.  "Eagle is in the nest."

                Jon shook his head.  Great.  "Copy that.  Keep an eye out for her."

                The agent looked around for signs of which way she went.  These grounds were expansive and she could be anywhere.

                "Have Agent Butterfield call me when he arrives, please."

                "Will do, Ross.  Over and out."

                Jon waited for backup to arrive.  He had a feeling he was going to need all the help he could get.   And, this was supposed to be an easy first detail week…

                Jed paced back and forth in the house.

                "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY WIFE IS?" he screamed.

                "Sir," an agent said.  "We know that she is safe and that Mr. McGarry is with her.  We are sending out a party to bring them back now."

                Jed's eyes flashed with a worried and angry fire. "I want her here now.  Right now, do you understand?"

                "We're doing our best, sir, I assure you."

                "Ah, hell," Jed barked as he went back into the living room.  This waiting was unreal.  "And where is Marah?"

                "All we know for sure is that she fled on horseback when Agent Ross and Mr. McGarry approached," the agent reported.  "She left the horse after a short time and decided to flee on foot."

                "Was Abbey hurt?" Jed demanded.

                "It looks as though she's ok," clarified the agent.  "But we've called the doctor, just to make sure."

                Suddenly, the door flew open and Leo emerged, carrying Abbey in his arms.

                "Abbey!" Jed exclaimed as soon as he saw her.  She looked so weary.  But, she was back and she was ok.  That's what was important.

                The doctor came in right behind the pair.  "Mr. President, I'm Doctor Jenkins."

                "Yes, please, Mr. Jenkins.  Come right in here," Jed motioned to the downstairs bedroom.  Leo, with Abbey still in his arms, followed closely behind.  As soon as he was able, he lowered her carefully to the bed.

                "Her legs," Leo pointed out.  "Check her legs."

                Jed looked at Leo.  "What is it?"

                "Help me take off her jeans," the doctor said.

                "I will not!" Jed scoffed.

                "Jed, he needs to check her out.  Don't get all prudish now."

                "Yeah," Jed replied hastily.  Why wasn't Abbey talking?  She's usually the one barking out the orders.  But now, she just lay there quietly.  Jed lifted up Abbey enough so that the people in the room could remove her pants.  Upon removal, the agent, Leo, Jed and Doctor gasped at the sight before them.

                "Leo," Jed seethed.  "What the hell happened to my wife?"

                Leo looked over to Jed with concern and sadness.  "She was thrown from her horse and beaten with a riding crop."

                Jed clenched his fists and went to the doorway, turning his back to his wife.

                He looked over his shoulder at Abbey in the bed and the doctor tending to her.  Then, he looked at the agent in the room.  "Find the woman who did this," he ordered evenly, but softly.  "I want her found and brought back here."

                "I don't think…" Leo began.

                "DO IT!  NOW!" was the booming response from the President.

                The agent nodded and went down the hall.

                Jed just stood at the doorway, a single tear running down his cheek.  

                "She's tough, Jed," Leo assured him.  

                Jed said nothing.   All he could do was look at his wife and cry.

TBC


	12. Moving On 12: Necessary Confrontations

Title:       Moving On 12: Necessary Confrontations

Author:  Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey; Leo/OC; others?

Rating:   R (for language and sexual situations)

See Chapter One for disclaimers and notes

                Jed could only stand and watch Dr. Jenkins work on his wife for a few fleeting moments.  His stomach churned at the sight—he was never a great observer when a loved one was sick or hurt. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

                Leo followed shortly thereafter and saw his friend, wracked with pain and fear.

                "Jed, I'm sure she'll be fine."  The words even sounded hollow and empty to Leo as he said them.  It wasn't only the physical wounds that were a concern, after all.

                Jed didn't look at his friend.  "I should have protected her.  I should have been there."

                "You had to stay here, and that's exactly what Abbey would expect from you," Leo insisted.  "Had I left just a little sooner—gone after her, this could have been prevented."

                Jed slightly raised his head, but Leo still couldn't see his face fully.  "This isn't your fault," he replied hoarsely.  "Hell, you were there for her when she needed someone.  I'm grateful to you for that."

                "A little too late, but yeah…" Leo added.

                "She's alive and, like you said, she should be ok," Jed stated.  He slowly raised his head fully and looked Leo in the eye.  "There is only one person to blame for this."  He said this very slowly and deliberately.  His eyes were intense, thoughtful and revealing.

                Leo leaned against the opposite wall.  "We could get into the fact that I brought her here…"

                "Yeah, but we won't," Jed declared with an unmistakable note of finality.

                Leo sighed.  "I'm a little surprised that the agents haven't found her, yet."

                Jed went back to silence.

                "What are you thinking?" Leo asked, trying to get Jed to open up.

                Jed shook his head.  "Nothing."

                "I know you're lying."

                "Leo, I'm not in the mood for playing shrink and patient right now, ok?"

                Leo nodded.  "Yeah, ok"

                Dr. Jenkins stepped into the hallway.  "Mr. President?"

                Jed quickly went to the physician.  "How is she?"

                "The injuries were not as bad as they initially appeared," he explained.  "Some lacerations, considerable swelling.  No significant tissue damage, but she will be mighty sore for a while."

                Jed swallowed hard.  "May I see her?"

                "I've given her a mild sedative.  She drifted in and out of consciousness.  Your wife is physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted and she needs to rest."

                "Of course," Jed agreed.

                "She's fighting the sedative, though, until she sees you."

                Jed couldn't help but smile a little.  "My Abbey's a fighter.  But, I can see her, doctor?"

                "For a few minutes," the doctor advised.

                "All right."  Jed turned to Leo.  "Let me know if you hear any word."

                Leo patted Jed on the shoulder and gave him a nudge toward the bedroom door.  Jed went back in to his wife and Leo turned back to the doctor.

                "Thank you, doctor," he said.  "Is there anything else we should know to expedite her recovery?"

                "Make sure she rests for the next few days.  Keep her well hydrated and keep her off those legs."

                "Understood," Leo responded.

                "Call me if you need anything," the doctor said.  With a wave, he left for the evening.

                Leo looked at the shut bedroom door and breathed a sigh of limited relief.

                "Mr. McGarry?"

                Leo turned to face Agent Ross.  "Yeah?"       

                "We have the alleged assailant in custody," the man informed him.

                Leo felt a tightening in his chest.  "Where is she?"

                "We have her in a secure location," Jon insisted.

                "On the grounds?" 

                "Yes, until Agent Butterfield gets here.  He wants to handle things personally."

                Leo pursed his lips.  "The President said he wants to see her."

                "That's not happening," Jon replied with a snort.

                Leo allowed a short laugh out of his mouth. "You tell him that, then."  He stopped for a second.  "Where did you find her?"

                "Hiding among the trees and brush.  She was trying to make her way back to the house, we think."

                "Mm hmm," Leo remarked.  "I want to see her."

                "You?  Why?"

                "I have my reasons."  

                Jon thought about this for a bit.  "Ok.  I'll take you to her.  The President wanted to know when we caught her."

                Leo looked back at the room.  "Yeah.  He's busy right now.  Give him a few minutes of peace with the First Lady.  I'll come back and tell him in a few minutes, after I see her."

                Jon shook his head in agreement and led Leo to where the suspect was being held.  It was a small area, removed from the main house area.  Nondescript in appearance, one would never know that it was a holding center for federal criminals who perpetrated crimes against the President and his family.

                Agent Ross escorted Leo to a room and opened the door.  Marah sat in a chair and stared at the blank wall.  

                "I'll be waiting right outside," Jon told Leo and shut the door. 

                When the door clicked shut, Marah turned in her chair.

                "Hello, Marah," Leo greeted her, but there was no sign of friendliness in his salutation.

                "Oh, Leo…it's you…I'm guessing you're here to take back your ring, huh?"  It was like she was simply saying, "This hasn't worked out, has it?  Gee, what a shame."  It was unbelievable.

                "Keep it," he threw back, disgusted.  "You can use it for your defense fund."

                Marah pulled the ring off of her finger and hurled it at her former intended.  "Go to hell.  I figured you'd want it for your Saint Abigail."

                Leo strode quickly over toward Marah, and when the table stopped forward motion, he banged on it furiously with his fist.  "You are something else!  Did you honestly think that this was going to work?  Did you really believe that the President of the United States would fall for something like this?"

                Marah griped the sides of the table with her hands, her knuckles quickly turning a bright white.  "Well, you did, didn't you?" she sneered.

                "Jed Bartlet is ten times smarter than me," Leo replied honestly.

                The sarcasm dripped from Marah's laughter. "That's something you and I agree on, Leo."

                "Insults?  That's all you can manage?" Leo challenged, lowering his voice a half octave.  "Sticks and stones, Marah. Not so tough without a weapon in your hand, are you?"

                "Yes…what a touching scene I left earlier.  The scorned lover racing to the rescue of his damsel in distress.  Funny, but I would think her husband should be the one with her."

                "He was in lockdown because a damn PSYCHO was on the loose on his property.  Believe me, had Jed been there when this happened, you would not be standing here now."

                "Jed told me earlier that he wanted to be with me."  She would not be moved from her fantasy

                Leo covered his face and screamed into his hands.  "I don't know what he said to you before, but it was all a lie! He was playing you, dear.  Welcome to our world!"

                Marah said nothing at this taunting.  She simply looked at Leo.  But, in all honesty, she wasn't looking at him, she was almost looking through him.  Her eyes had a glazed over quality to them.  

                When Leo noticed her beginning to show a hint of a grin, he was forced to speak.  "What are you smiling at?"

                "How are Abbey's legs?" she questioned innocently, with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrow.  "Quite the fall she took there."

                Leo reached over the table and collared the woman.  "Shut the fuck up," Leo hissed.  "I just wish that I had one of those damn things—I'd beat you until you were dead."

                "Oh, please.  Queen Abbey is tough.  She'll heal…." She became quiet for a brief second, then continued.  "But there will be scars," she commented dryly.

                Leo pulled her close to him and then shoved her away roughly.  He wondered if an agent would come in upon hearing the scuffle.  When no interruption came, he proceeded. "You're not a psycho," he realized.  "You're just a selfish, conniving woman who thinks the world revolves around her.  Calling you a psycho is a disgrace to the mentally ill."

                Marah remained against the wall.  "I never said I was crazy—that's just what you think.  Loving Jed Bartlet is the sanest thing I've ever done.  Abbey needed to be put in her place: out of Jed's life forever.  It's just unfortunate that she refused to cooperate.  She forced my hand."

                The rage in Leo started to rise quickly.

                Sensing this, Marah decided to up the ante.  "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

                Leo leapt toward her and grabbed her.  "Shut up!  Shut up!" he screamed.

                "LEO!" boomed Jed's voice from behind.

                Leo didn't let go of the woman in front of him, whose face was a combination of fear and euphoria.

                "Let her go, Leo," Jed said, this time sounding calmer.

                "Jed, give me five seconds with her," Leo said in an eerily quiet and even voice.  

                Ron Butterfield entered and pulled Leo off of her.  "Leo!  Enough!"

                Leo stumbled backwards.  "All I need is a few seconds!" he pleaded.

                Ron lifted him bodily toward the door and handed him off to two other agents.  "Get him out of here!" he ordered and the two men dragged him out of the room.

                Jed stood to the side of the doorway, just inside the room.  Ron looked at his boss.  "I still don't think this is a good idea," he said breathlessly.

                "She's clean, isn't she?" Jed asked, referring to potential weapons or other threats.

                "I can't attest to her stability, sir."

                "I'm going to talk to her, Ron."  It was a statement, not a request.

                Ron sighed.  "Why must you make everything so difficult, sir?"

                "Because that's my job, Ron.  To make your life difficult."  Jed looked at Marah now, whose face softened considerably when he first entered the room.  "Wait right outside the door.  I won't be long."

                "The moment I hear anything suspicious…" Ron warned.

                "Come in here with guns blazing," Jed instructed.  Ron couldn't tell if the President was joking or not.  He stepped outside the secure room and shut the door behind him.

                Marah took a step towards Jed.  "Jed," she began.

                Jed held his hand up.  "Don't come any closer, Marah," he told her firmly.

                Marah stopped in her tracks and frowned.  "Jed?"

                "There are armed agents right outside this door who are looking for any excuse to give you a hard time.  I suggest you keep your distance."

                Marah sighed and sat in the chair at the table again.  "You came to see me."  Her entire presence had shifted.  She seemed almost serene.  

                "I had to come see you."  Jed kept his composure rock solid.

                A nervous smile formed on Marah's lips.  

                "Do you realize what you have done?" he asked calmly.

                "I meant you no harm, Jed."

                "You hurt Abbey, you hurt me."

                Marah shook her head.  "She's not you."

                "She is, Marah.   Abbey is me.  She's my wife."

                Biting her lip, Marah started to tear up.  "She's an adulteress.  She doesn't deserve you."

                54…55….56….Jed counted wordlessly inside his head.  "You hurt the people I love.  You hurt me."

                "I love you.  You don't seem to care that I'm hurting," she sobbed.

                Jed took one step closer to her. "You have a funny way of showing someone you love them.  You say you love Leo, you plot behind his back to seduce another man.  You say you love me and you hurt me."

                "You and I are meant to be, Jed!" Marah declared.  "Don't you see that?"

                "You cast judgement on those whom you have no idea of the actual circumstances.  What gives you that right?" Jed demanded.

                "Are you fucking blind!?" Marah shouted.  "She kissed him!  She told you she wants him.  You know he loves her.  Are you that naïve?  I can't believe that!"

                "You are not God!" Jed yelled.  

                "I am trying to save you!" she screeched above him.

                The door flew open and Ron stood there, gun drawn.

                "Ron!" Jed said, holding his arm up.  "It's ok.  No one's gonna get hurt here."

                Ron assessed the situation as safe, shook his head and left the room once more.

                Jed took another step toward his adversary.  "I don't need you to save me, Marah."

                Marah openly cried now.  "I just wanted to make you happy."

                Jed displayed an odd smile and moved right up to Marah.  "You know what you can do to make me happy, Marah?"

                Marah, stunned by Jed's proximity, could only shake her head no.

                "Go to jail for a long, long time…Forever, preferably."

                Marah blinked rapidly.

                Jed's lips twisted into a smirk.  "I never want to see you again.  I never want to hear you again.  I never want to hear your voice again."

                "Jed?" Marah croaked.

                Quick as lightning, Jed's hand wrapped around Marah's throat.

                "No," he said, silencing her.  "You don't talk.  You don't look at me…Don't look at me!"  With his free hand, he turned Marah's head away from his.  His other hand held her neck tightly.  "I don't want to see you, hear you…want no contact with you.  EVER!"

                Marah tried to strain against Jed's restraint, but it was useless.

                "I'll break your neck, I swear to God," he whispered in her ear.  "Don't move."

                She acquiesced and stayed motionless.

                "For every scar on her leg, you will pay dearly.  For every tear she's cried, you will suffer.  And even though I wouldn't be able to do it with my own hands, as much as I wish to almighty God that I could, I will find a way to make you disappear if you come near me or mine again.  Do you understand me?"

                Marah tried to shake her head, but that wasn't enough for the President.

                "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

                "Yes," she squeaked out. 

                Jed let her go violently and stepped away.  "Ron!" he shouted.

                The door burst open again and Ron stood there, an ominous presence.  "Yes, sir."

                "Escort this woman off of my property and into a proper cell."

                "Yes, sir," Ron consented and pulled Marah out of the room.

                Jed took a moment to compose himself and then exited the room.

                "You too?" Leo asked.

                "You waited for me?"

                "Yeah.  You should have let me do it," he said angrily.

                "No, Leo….Not worth you being sent away."

                Leo sighed.  "Oh, but it's ok for you, though, right?"

                Jed grinned. "I can do whatever I want, remember?"

                "Oh, that's right…" Leo said with a faint laugh.  "Is Abbey ok?"

                Jed nodded. "She's sleeping.  I'm going back to her now."

                "Right.  I'm heading for bed.  I'm whipped."

                "I'll stop by to see you in a bit.  I know you'll be up."

                Jed walked back to the house and directly to the downstairs bedroom, where Abbey was.  She sat on the bed beside her, took her hand and watched her as she slept.

                "I'm here, baby," he whispered.  "I'm not going anywhere now."

TBC


	13. Moving On 13: Confession is Good for the...

Title: Moving On 13: Confession is Good for the Soul  
Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@y...)  
Rating: R (language/sexual situations)  
Pairs: Jed/Abbey; Leo/OFC; Others?  
Notes: See previous chapters   
  
  
  
  
The morning arrived with a crystal blue sky, dazzling sunlight and a   
temperature just right for short sleeves. Not bad for a mid June day   
in New Hampshire--which could fool a novice in the area with its   
surprising capacity for a cold, brisk start.

  
In Jed Bartlet's eyes, though, the darkness and cold were   
over. With Marah in custody and off the grounds, he felt a sense of   
renewal: like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
Abbey was still in her own world, though. She had barely   
moved since the doctor left. And, Jed barely slept because he wanted   
to be there as soon as she awoke. Summer would arrive as soon as she   
returned to him.

  
When she started to stir, Jed scooted to the edge of the   
chair that was parked right up against the bed.

  
"Abbey?" he whispered.

  
Abbey didn't open her eyes, but responded. "Where am I?"

  
"You're with me," Jed continued softly. "You're in   
Manchester…"

  
The First Lady slowly opened her eyes. "I know that…I meant,   
this isn't our bed."

  
Jed smiled a little. "Yeah. We wanted to get you looked at   
by a doctor as quickly as possible, so you're in the guest bedroom   
downstairs. Besides, I'm not sure Leo would have made it up the   
stairs."

  
She shifted her eyes back and forth, as though trying to get   
her bearings. "The last thing I remember was Leo holding me as the   
agents came to get us. I must have passed out."

  
"It's ok," Jed assured her, holding her hand.

  
Abbey's body tensed from her recall of recent events. "Is he   
all right? Are you? Where is she?" The questions Abbey had came   
out fast and furiously. 

  
"Leo's fine. I'm fine. She is gone," Jed answered in order.

  
Abbey allowed her body to relax again and she closed her   
eyes. "Is she dead?" she managed to get out hoarsely.

  
Jed closed his eyes now, too. He had the moment in hand when   
he could have rid the world--rid Abbey's life--of this woman   
forever. But, he couldn't do it. "No," he replied gruffly. "Ron   
has her in custody."

  
Abbey nodded slowly. "I thought you'd kill her if you she   
captured," she stated. It wasn't one of their normal jokes that they   
exchanged. It was a statement of believed fact.

  
Clearing his throat, Jed continued. "Well, Leo took a crack   
at her, I think. But, I stopped him."

  
"Good," Abbey interjected.

  
"Then there was me…" Jed began.

  
Abbey finally opened her eyes fully. "You?"

  
Jed lowered his eyes. "Yeah."

  
"What did you do?"

  
"I did nothing."

  
"Jed…" came the reply, with a warning in her tone.

  
"I didn't hurt her Abbey. I just made it…I just made it very   
clear of what reality was."

  
Abbey studied Jed, knowing there was something   
missing. "And?"

  
Jed looked up. "And? What?"

  
Abbey looked at him in silence.

  
Jed put down Abbey's hand and stood up. He walked to the   
closed door and leaned up against it. "I wanted to, Abbey," he   
started, his voice quiet, but stern. "Dear God, forgive me, I wanted   
to…and I almost did."

  
"You almost did…what?" Abbey pressed.

  
Jed's eyes glazed over momentarily. "I had her in my hands…  
Her neck--her bony neck--I told her I'd kill her. I wanted to do it,   
Abbey. For what she did to you, to our friend. She deserved it."

  
Had Abbey the energy or strength, she would have reached out   
and slapped him across the head. Instead, she sighed deeply,   
understanding his desire for such uncharacteristic   
behavior. "Justice will give her what's coming to her."

  
Jed looked away, unsatisfied with his wife's seemingly   
clichéd response. 

  
"Jed, come here," Abbey requested.

  
Jed immediately went back over to the bed and sat on the   
edge.   
"I'm sorry I did this," Abbey offered. "I was angry…bent on   
revenge. I should have never gone after her alone."

  
"Maybe not. But, you didn't deserve this," Jed said, his   
voice shaking.

  
Abbey took his hand. "Jed, I wouldn't want to be visiting   
you from behind a glass window every week. We've managed to stay out   
of jail so far--between conspiracies to commit voter fraud, among other   
things. A murder rap wouldn't help our cause."

  
Jed shook his head and smiled. "You're lying there and   
joking with me now?"

  
"It beats the pain I feel in my legs," she replied dryly.

  
Jed clenched his teeth, almost in sympathy or empathy for his   
wife's discomfort. "What can I do for you?"

  
"Honestly?"

  
"Of course, " Jed insisted.

  
"Stop yammering at me and let me sleep," she said through a   
yawn and closed her eyes.

  
"Ok," Jed returned awkwardly. "I'll go make you some tea."

  
"Sounds good," was the sleepy reply and within a few seconds,   
Abbey fell back to sleep.

  
Jed walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor back   
toward the kitchen. The front door opened and Dr. Jenkins entered.

  
"Mr. President. I hope I haven't come at an inconvenient   
time."

  
"Not at all," relayed the President. "As a matter of fact,   
you're timing is superb."

  
Dr. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at the coincidence. 

  
"I'm worried about my wife, doctor."

  
"Has she become worse?" the physician questioned.

  
"No. I wouldn't say that. She's slept since Leo brought her   
back here."

  
"She hasn't been awake at all?" the doctor inquired.

  
"Well, she just woke up for a few moments about five minutes   
ago, but she just went back to sleep."

  
Dr. Jenkins nodded knowingly. "Sounds perfectly normal to   
me, Mr. President. I did give a sedative last night to assure her   
some good rest. Between the narcotic and the physical and emotional   
strain, it would not be peculiar for her to be so tired."

  
"I suppose you're right," Jed agreed half-heartedly.

  
"May I go in and check on her?" 

  
"Of course, doctor. Please. I'll be in the kitchen when you   
are through with the examination."

  
"Thank you, Mr. President," the doctor said, excusing himself   
to where the First Lady rested.

  
Jed stood at the foot of the stairs and held on the newel   
post.

  
"Is something wrong with Abbey?" Leo asked as he made his way   
down the stairs.

  
"Huh? No." Jed told him.

  
"Oh. I saw the doctor and wondered…"

  
"No," Jed interrupted. "Just came by to check on her."

  
"Only the President gets a house call," Leo tried to joke.

  
"Yeah, another wonderful perk of the job." Jed headed toward   
his original destination to get the kettle on.

  
"You never did come up to see me last night," Leo commented.

  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to leave   
Abbey." He hunted to the teakettle and rolled his eyes when he found   
it right on the back burner. He picked it up and turned on the water.

  
"How is she?" Leo asked.

  
"Exhausted," Jed told him. "I was worried that she's   
sleeping so much, but the doctor seems to think she's ok. He's   
making sure, though."

  
Leo watched Jed as he filled the kettle with water and put it   
on the stove. He noticed that Jed seemed a little edgy--probably   
from a combination of lack of sleep, nerves and a basic lack of   
comfort being in the kitchen to prepare anything. 

  
"Need some help?" Leo offered.

  
Jed stopped short and looked at his friend. "I think I can   
boil water, Leo."

  
"Ok." Leo replied casually, "Some people can't."

  
"I'm not 'some people'."

  
"Absolutely not, sir," Leo agreed weakly.

  
"Why are you calling me sir?" Jed demanded.

  
Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

  
"Well, stop. It bugs the hell out of me," Jed snipped.

  
Leo pulled up a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.

  
"I sort of expected you to stop down to visit last night,"   
Jed remarked.

  
Leo rubbed his forehead. "I didn't want to disturb you."

  
Jed dragged a chair back and took a seat across from   
him. "Leo, it's ok that you worry about her."

  
Leo looked at his friend with mild surprise. 

  
"I don't expect you to not feel anything for Abbey," Jed   
proceeded, sounding almost irritated.

  
"Jed…."

  
"I mean, I'm not that much of a prick," Jed said.

   
"I never said you were," Leo elaborated.

  
"I want to thank you for saving her, Leo," 

  
"I didn't save her, Jed. I'm not Superman," Leo insisted.

  
"Oh God, Leo!" Jed exclaimed. "Give me a break. Stop being   
so maudlin."

  
"I am not!"

  
Jed folded his hands in front of him. "Are we ever going to   
be able to sit down and talk any more--the way we used to?"

  
Leo sat back in his chair, literally trying to put some   
distance between himself and his best friend. "You used to say that   
I annoyed the hell out of you when we talked." The remark was off   
handed and an attempt to divert--sometimes that worked with Jed   
Bartlet.

  
"I don't know about before, but you're certainly doing a bang   
up job of that now," Jed criticized.

  
It looked like diversion wasn't going to be an option this   
day.

  
"You want to get to the nitty gritty of this?" Leo asked.

  
"Yes," Jed answered honestly.

  
"You really want to do this, because it isn't pretty old   
friend."

  
"Stop dancing around the issue," Jed challenged.

  
"You expect me to sit here, in your kitchen and pretend like   
everything is honky dory, Jed? Well, I'm sorry I can't do that. The   
woman I was supposed to marry just tried to seduce and God knows what   
else my best friend, tried to cripple, at the very least, his wife   
and played me for a jackass."

  
Jed shook his head. "That's not what's eating your ass,   
Leo." It was time to get this all out, once and for all.

  
"I didn't want to come back here, Jed! I didn't want to see   
you! I didn't want to see her! I didn't want to see you with her!   
Ok?! Happy?!! Satisfied now?!" Leo banged his fist on the table and   
stood up. "How the hell am I supposed to sit in a room with a man   
whose wife I have loved for years? How is that ok? It's not ok,   
Jed! And you can't make it ok!"

  
Jed pressed his hands together tightly and sat back in his   
chair. "Finished?"

  
Leo let out a long sigh. "For now."

  
"Good," Jed went on. "I can't speak for how you feel, Leo.   
That's for you to determine. I know how you feel about Abbey." Jed   
paused for a few seconds. "And while I'm not enthralled by it, I   
also know I have no control over it. Hell, I can't blame you for   
loving her, Leo." Jed took a deep breath. "In some societies, wife   
sharing is commonplace…"

  
Leo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Jed!"

  
"But, not this society and that's something I just can't do,"   
Jed clarified. "What I'm trying to say--albeit it very poorly--is   
that I trust you, Leo. I know you love Abbey…but I also know your   
love for me…and for what is right. I want for us--no, I need for us   
to be friends. I would leave you alone with Abbey in a second   
because I trust the both of you. But, I can't make you feel that   
way. I can only assure you that you have a very special place in our   
lives, and I think I can speak for Abbey with that, too."

  
Leo said nothing. 

  
Dr. Jenkins entered the kitchen. "Mr. President?"

  
Jed turned his attention to the doctor. "Yes, doctor? How   
is she?"

  
"She's doing just fine. She's sleeping lightly now. I think   
she'll be fully awake within a few hours. The sedative is wearing   
off and she seems to be resting comfortably."

  
Jed nodded. "What about her legs?"

  
"The dressings on the legs looked good. I checked a few of   
the wounds. And while not superficial, I don't think there will be   
any permanent damage."

  
"Thank God," Jed and Leo said simultaneously.

  
"Indeed," replied Jenkins. 

  
"Won't you stay for some tea, doctor?" Jed offered.

  
"No, thank you. I have some appointments this morning. But,   
I will return this evening for another check."

  
"Excellent," replied Jed, offering his hand to shake. "Thank   
you for your help."

  
"My pleasure, sir," the physician stated and exited.

  
The room became silent again as the two long time friends   
looked at one another.

  
"You usually have more to contribute to our conversations,   
Leo." Jed remarked.

  
Leo nodded. "Yes, but this hasn't been one of our usual   
conversations, has it, Jed?" 

  
Jed decided to let things go and not allow them to escalate.   
That wouldn't help his cause one bit. "No," he conceded. "So, are   
you gonna visit Abbey at some point?"

  
"At some point, yeah," he said.

  
The kettle started to whistle. This seemed to call the end   
of this round of negotiations.

  
"You want some tea?" Jed asked.

  
"No, thanks. I'm going to get some sleep. I didn't get much   
last night."

  
"I understand. I'm going to do that myself. I'll be in the   
guest room if you need anything or want to talk."

  
"Thanks," Leo replied and walked out of the room.

  
Jed could only hope that his words got through to Leo. He   
reached for the kettle to pour some hot water for tea…  
  
Leo walked by the downstairs bedroom and hesitated at the   
door. He wanted to go in and see her. But, something felt wrong   
about it--maybe it was the timing--he wasn't sure.

  
He'd go see her. When he was ready.

  
He just hoped that she would be ready to see him--and hear   
what he had to say.  
  
TBC


	14. Moving On 14: Untitled

"CJ! CJ!"  
  
"How serious are the First Lady's injuries?"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Is the perpetrator in custody?"  
  
CJ sighed internally. They barely let her get off the damn  
  
plane before the barrage began.  
  
CJ waved her hand in the air in an attempt to quell rising  
  
hysteria. As soon as she was notified of Abbey's injuries, she and  
  
the rest of the staff made a hasty return to Manchester. She stopped  
  
suddenly as she prepared to make her statement. The rest of the  
  
senior staff huddled close by, a visible sign of their concern and  
  
unity.  
  
"If you'd all just give me a chance to breathe!" she bellowed  
  
over the ruckus. "I have a statement!"  
  
The press readied themselves for the announcement. Pens  
  
poised, cameras aimed, microphones pointed.  
  
"The First Lady sustained leg injuries earlier today  
  
following a horseback ride on the Bartlet Farm. The extent of her  
  
injuries, while serious, are not life threatening and she is resting  
  
comfortably.."  
  
"CJ? Is it true that the First Lady's injuries were caused  
  
by a beating with a weapon?"  
  
CJ bit her lip. "I am not certain of the minute details of  
  
actual events that occurred, as I just got here."  
  
"Surely, you were briefed," came the annoyed response from  
  
the reporter.  
  
CJ's eyes flared anger. "I was informed that the First Lady  
  
was injured and was told to come to New Hampshire. I didn't wait  
  
around for the blow by blow, James."  
  
"You must have more information than that!"  
  
CJ looked back at her statement and began to read, slowly and  
  
deliberately. "The alleged perpetrator of these injuries is in  
  
custody. The alleged perpetrator's name is not being released at  
  
this time. The Bartlet Family is gathering at the Manchester house  
  
to offer support and care for the First Lady. We ask you to keep  
  
Mrs. Bartlet in your thoughts and prayers."  
  
"Was the perpetrator an intruder or stalker?" fired one  
  
reporter.  
  
"Was the First Lady the focus or was she just in the wrong  
  
place at the wrong time?" came another question.  
  
"When will we find out the identity of the perpetrator?"  
  
CJ cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "I  
  
don't know the answer to any of these questions, but if you will  
  
allow me through, I can get to the Manchester house and get more  
  
information. I will hold another press conference in two hours. Ask  
  
me these things then."  
  
"Will you answer the questions?" offered a reporter snidely.  
  
With one eyebrow raised, CJ replied, "Maybe yes and maybe no.  
  
Show up at the designated press area in two hours and find out."  
  
With that Toby and Josh managed to divide the crowd to allow  
  
CJ and the rest of the staff to get through and to their cars. CJ slumped in the backseat of the car.  
  
"You did great," Toby told her quietly.  
  
"Yeah," CJ replied with little confidence in her voice.  
  
Josh took CJ's hand. "Really. I know how hard that was for  
  
you."  
  
"It's no big deal," CJ dismissed.  
  
"We're all worried about Abbey, CJ," Toby continued.  
  
"She was beaten, Toby! The First Lady of the United States  
  
was beaten! How does that happen?"  
  
"How does the President of the United States get shot? How  
  
does his then Deputy Chief of Staff almost die from the same  
  
assault?" Toby said, shaking his head. "It's crazy out there.  
  
They're high profile people. The highest visibility."  
  
Josh nodded. "They know the risks."  
  
CJ folded her arms. "But the woman got inside. She managed  
  
to fool Leo, the President.us."  
  
Josh squeezed her hand. "Let's just be grateful the damage  
  
wasn't worse."  
  
CJ nodded in silence. If she were being totally honest, the  
  
fact that Abbey was hurt didn't upset her as much as her guilt for  
  
her lack of contact with her over the past half a year. Abbey is  
  
strong and would recover, of that CJ was sure. But, what she was  
  
unsure of was if the damage to their relationship could be repaired.  
  
The thought of her friend, or the woman who used to be her friend,  
  
hurt.victimized.caused CJ's stomach to tighten.  
  
"CJ?" Toby asked, pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You with us?"  
  
CJ nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm here." She sat back and closed  
  
her eyes, searching, vainly she suspected, for a little peace and  
  
quiet during the ride to the farm. With Toby and Josh in the car,  
  
she thought they'd yammer on and on.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
As soon as they saw CJ sink back into the seat and shut her  
  
eyes, they looked at one another, and then out the window. The rest  
  
of the drive was in silence.  
  
Upon arrival, Toby and Josh immediately exited the car and  
  
headed inside. CJ lingered in the car for a few extra moments. She  
  
half-wondered if she could just stay in the car, and ride around for  
  
an indeterminate time. Can't earn a living that way, she thought as  
  
she opened the door.  
  
She entered the house, already tired. Yet, her workday was  
  
only beginning and it was, what time? Oh, who the hell knew or cared  
  
anyway?  
  
"You look whipped," Leo commented as he watched CJ enter from  
  
outside.  
  
CJ was a little surprised to see Leo standing there. "I'm a  
  
little tired," she confirmed quietly. She wondered how he was  
  
holding up through this whole messy ordeal. "You're the one who  
  
should be exhausted." A little comment wouldn't seem like she was  
  
prying, she hoped.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
CJ looked at Leo with astonishment and actually  
  
chortled. "You're kidding, right? You've been through Hell and  
  
back."  
  
Leo shrugged. "Wasn't meant to be between Marah and I, I  
  
guess." It was almost as if he sounded relieved more than saddened.  
  
CJ narrowed her eyes at her former boss. She felt anger  
  
rising up through her body again. Then, suddenly, she grabbed his  
  
hand and yanked him into an adjacent room.  
  
"Claudia Jean, what the hell?" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"For a man who just lost his fiancée because she was stalking  
  
the President, who happens, by the way, to be his best friend.you're  
  
sounding rather at ease."  
  
"I'm not meant to be married, CJ," Leo replied  
  
wearily. "Things work out certain ways for a reason."  
  
"And now you're sounding like Plato or Socrates or another  
  
one of those supposed philosophers."  
  
"Supposed? They are philosophers!"  
  
CJ leaned against the door and folded her arms. "You never  
  
loved her, did you, Leo?"  
  
Leo didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" CJ pressed.  
  
"I really don't think it's any of your business."  
  
"What?! You were going to marry the woman, Leo! You brought  
  
this woman into our lives.."  
  
Leo's face reddened with anger. "DON'T REMIND ME!" he  
  
interrupted. "You don't think I have enough guilt about this, CJ?!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" she defended. "I meant that  
  
you took the pains to bring her here, to show her off to your friends-  
  
--hell, your family. Yet, you didn't love her."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
Silence fell between the two.  
  
Finally, CJ let out an audible sigh. "All I'm trying to say  
  
is--why settle? You don't need to settle."  
  
Leo paused for a moment. "Well, that's a lovely thought,  
  
Claudia Jean." His tone was practically caustic in its sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, give me a break! I'm not trying to stroke your fragile  
  
male ego. Damn! I'm trying to figure out what would make you do  
  
something like that."  
  
"And I'm saying you don't need to figure it out, ok?"  
  
"Fine, Leo. Continue to be a hermit. Continue to be alone.  
  
You've seemed to master that quite well."  
  
As she turned to leave, Leo held on to her arm. "And why  
  
should I even listen to you? How do I know when you're going to turn  
  
on me the way you did with Abbey?"  
  
CJ's icy stare went right through him. It was enough to  
  
literally make him shiver and make him release his loose grip from  
  
her arm.  
  
"Go to Hell, Leo. You're the one who bailed on all of us,  
  
remember?" She said no more as she slammed out of the room. CJ had  
  
other things on her mind than to play petty games with Leo.  
  
She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. The  
  
bedroom door caught her eye as it opened and the President stepped  
  
out into the hallway.  
  
"CJ," the President said, noticing her standing a few paces  
  
from the door. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Hello, sir," CJ replied. "I'm sorry that I haven't checked  
  
in with you recently."  
  
"You've been a little busy," he returned with a sympathetic  
  
grin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jed smiled. "Thank you. For deflecting things."  
  
"I just wish I could have kept this out of the press  
  
altogether."  
  
Jed shook his head. "I think that I've learned by now that  
  
no matter how many times I threaten, scream or even conceal, the  
  
dirty laundry seems to just hung right up on the line, blowing in the  
  
breeze."  
  
CJ can't help but smile at the analogy. "Yes, sir. Is Mrs.  
  
Bartlet awake?"  
  
"Yeah. She's sitting up in bed and starting to issue orders."  
  
"So she must be feeling better," CJ lightly added.  
  
"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?" The suggestion  
  
from the President was gentle.  
  
CJ swallowed. "I was.I was just about to do that."  
  
"Good," Jed replied, inwardly relieved and content. "She's  
  
missed you, CJ."  
  
CJ managed to nod as she moved past him and into the room.  
  
She tapped on the door frame as Jed disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Abbey looked up from her book. "CJ?"  
  
"Good evening, ma'am," CJ answered. "Are you up for a  
  
visitor?"  
  
Abbey's eyes looked over CJ's shoulder. "Is my husband with  
  
you?"  
  
CJ looked perplexed. "Um, no."  
  
"Then you can come in. That man in doctor mode is almost  
  
unbearable," Abbey commented.  
  
CJ chuckled. "Tough getting a dose of your own medicine,  
  
isn't it, Dr. Bartlet?"  
  
"Hey, now." Abbey scolded. "I'm not that bad."  
  
CJ hesitated before saying "Ok."  
  
Ignoring the sarcastic reply, Abbey pointed to a nearby  
  
chair. "Come on. Sit down," Abbey offered.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
CJ sat in a chair by the foot of the bed.  
  
"Ma'am?" Abbey chided gently.  
  
CJ closed her eyes and took a beat. "Well, we haven't  
  
exactly been on a first name basis lately." she reminded.  
  
"Right."  
  
CJ rested her arms on her lap and leaned forward. "So, I'm  
  
sorry for--you know--"  
  
"It's ok," Abbey interrupted.  
  
"No, it's not," CJ insisted. "What I did.how I treated you  
  
was inexcusable."  
  
Abbey grimaced as she moved around in the bed. "You made a  
  
judgment call based on some pretty powerful circumstantial evidence.  
  
It could happen to anybody."  
  
CJ raised one of her eyebrows. "You're starting to sound  
  
more like a lawyer than a doctor."  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm over it. Let's move  
  
forward."  
  
"It's been six months, Abbey.six months since we've had a  
  
conversation like this." CJ said in amazement. "Don't you think we  
  
should deal with this?"  
  
"Don't you think we've spent enough time being angry?" Abbey  
  
inquired, shifting around uncomfortably. Her face winced with  
  
discomfort. "I was pissed--back then. I'm not now. I haven't been  
  
for a long time."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was pissed--but not as much at you as I was  
  
with someone else. I just took it out in you."  
  
Abbey leaned back against the pillows. "Who were you mad at?"  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Leo?" Abbey asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"The fact that he just up and resigned. He wouldn't let us  
  
fight it. He would barely discuss it. He just walked away." CJ  
  
looked away, the anger starting to creep back within her. "Yes, I  
  
was mad at you.thinking, how could you do something like that? But,  
  
I got over that quickly. I knew, deep down, that you wouldn't sleep  
  
with Leo. But, Leo leaving.And no one seemed to fight it."  
  
"Don't you think I tried?" Abbey said, her voice breaking  
  
slightly. "You think I wanted him to leave?"  
  
"I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe you'd want him  
  
gone, so that if he vanished, so would the mess."  
  
Abbey shook her head. "I never wanted him to go."  
  
"Not even the President fought it," CJ continued, a hint of  
  
confusion lacing her tone.  
  
Abbey closed her eyes. "He couldn't.not then."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"CJ."  
  
"No, why not?" CJ demanded, realizing that the tension was  
  
building between them once more. "You said yourself that you weren't  
  
having an affair with Leo."  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"So, why wouldn't the President want Leo around if it wasn't  
  
true? Did he think it was true? Was he jealous?"  
  
Abbey sighed. "At first, he thought it could be true--and  
  
that's when the trouble began--but he realized that I would never do  
  
that. But, he was still jealous."  
  
"If you weren't sleeping with him, though."  
  
Abbey looked CJ in the eye. "He was in love with me, CJ,"  
  
she declared.  
  
"Of course he's in love with you!" CJ exclaimed. "He's your  
  
husband."  
  
Abbey shook her head. "No."  
  
CJ sat and stared wide-eyed at Abbey. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I said, he was in love with me," she repeated. She knew she  
  
was betraying a confidence, but it felt so good to share her pain and  
  
guilt with someone who would listen.  
  
CJ blinked, at last. "You're not talking about the  
  
President, are you Abbey?"  
  
"No," the First Lady whispered.  
  
CJ sat back in her chair. "Oh my..Of course.Of course!" The  
  
realization washed over her--actually, it crashed down upon her like  
  
a wall of water. It felt almost like relief. "Leo."  
  
"Yes, CJ. Leo was in love with me."  
  
"Was in love with you?"  
  
Abbey shrugged. "I don't know how he feels now. We haven't  
  
talked much. I wanted to be happy for him when he brought Marah  
  
here. But."  
  
CJ shook her head vehemently. "He didn't love her, Abbey.  
  
You had to know that."  
  
"I didn't know anything. I was just.confused."  
  
"Confused?" CJ repeated, then paused. Another realization  
  
started to seep into CJ's brain. "Are you.were you in love with him?"  
  
Abbey bit her lip. "Not in that sense, no. I care for Leo  
  
deeply. I suppose I love him, in that sense. But, I'm not in love  
  
with him. He knows that. But." Abbey hung her head. "I was  
  
attracted to him, in a way." She flushed pink. "CJ, this is very  
  
embarrassing for me. I really don't want to go into too much  
  
detail. At least not now."  
  
CJ regarding the other woman and noted the sadness on her  
  
face. She was stunned at her admission.  
  
"It was because of me that a friendship--a partnership--  
  
deteriorated," Abbey pressed on. "And words can't express how that  
  
makes me feel. I miss him dearly. Jed misses him more."  
  
CJ knew she missed Leo, too, as did all the others on the  
  
staff.  
  
"I think I should let you rest now," CJ said, standing. "If  
  
you need to talk more, I'll be around."  
  
Abbey looked up at CJ. "Have you seen Leo?"  
  
CJ rolled her eyes. "Yes. He and I had a little discussion,  
  
shall we say, before I came in here."  
  
"Nice to see you two back to where things always were," Abbey  
  
joked weakly.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just.I haven't seen him since I woke up. I wanted to  
  
thank him.you know.he saved me."  
  
"I heard. Leo the hero," CJ commented wryly.  
  
"If you see him, tell him I asked for him."  
  
"I will," CJ promised.  
  
"Thanks for coming to see me," Abbey told her friend.  
  
"No problem," CJ stated with a gentle smile. "See you later."  
  
She went to shut the door, but Leo stopped her from behind.  
  
"Is she awake?" he asked CJ quietly.  
  
"SHE can hear you, Leo and I'm wide awake!" Abbey shouted out  
  
the door.  
  
CJ looked at Leo and smiled. "Well, you heard that. She was  
  
just asking about you."  
  
Leo nodded and said nothing.  
  
"Come in and shut the door, you pain in the ass!" Abbey  
  
ordered to him.  
  
CJ stepped aside and let Leo step inside. He shut the door  
  
behind him.  
  
"CJ?" Jed said as he came back down the hallway.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Was the Leo who just went in there?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jed let out a long sigh. "Thank God. She's been asking for  
  
him for hours. And, he's been running like a rabbit."  
  
CJ took a few steps away from the door. "She seems to be  
  
doing well, Mr. President."  
  
"She's been through Hell, CJ. We all have, I guess. Leo's  
  
been feeling pretty guilty about what happened."  
  
CJ looked down on the floor, a sudden feeling of awkwardness  
  
flooding her. "I'm sure. Maybe Abbey can resolve that."  
  
Jed smiled. "If anyone can, it's Abbey."  
  
Leo stood at the door and looked at Abbey.  
  
Folding her arms in front of her, Abbey prodded, "Are you  
  
just going to stand there and gawk?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Leo asked, feeling disbelief  
  
that he could toss back such a quick response.  
  
"I don't like being stared at."  
  
"Bullshit, you love it," he said, with a gleam in his  
  
eye. "You thrive on attention."  
  
"Shut up and sit down," Abbey said, pointing to the chair  
  
right next to her.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Leo conceded and took a seat.  
  
"Ma'am?!" Abbey snipped. "Watch it there!"  
  
"I apologize," Leo said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
And then the awkward silence made its inevitable entrance.  
  
"So, are we gonna talk?" Abbey asked him sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna talk. I've been wanting to for a long  
  
time." 


	15. Moving On 15: One Room, Two People and ...

Title: Moving On 15: One Room, Two People and A Moment in Time Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com) Rating: R (language/sexual situations) Pairs: Jed/Abbey; Leo/OFC; Others? Notes: See previous chapters  
  
"You've wanted to talk to me?" Abbey challenged.  
"Yes."  
"For a long time, you said?"  
"Yes," came Leo's short reply.  
"Could have fooled me. You've seemed to be avoiding me."  
"I."  
"You're going to try to deny it?" Abbey frowned.  
"No."  
"Good. Because that would be ridiculous."  
Leo felt his mouth twitch into a lopsided grin. "I know."  
Abbey smiled with content at his expression, but her expression quickly changed. "Why? Why have you been avoiding me?"  
Leo decided before he entered the room that honesty was the way to go. He could never lie to her, anyway. "I'm ashamed," he said with a gruff voice.  
"Ashamed?" Abbey replied softly now. "What on earth about?"  
Leo looked up at the woman he had loved for so long, but her tender expression was blurred through the tears in his eyes. "Look what I did to you," he choked out, motioning toward her covered legs. Utter shock clouded Abbey's penetrating eyes. "What you did?"  
The tears raced down his face. "I couldn't face you right away. I brought her here. I allowed this to happen."  
Abbey leaned forward as quickly as she could manage and grabbed Leo's face. "Stop it!"  
"She beat you, Abbey! She wanted to kill you!" Leo continued, ignorant of Abbey's protest.  
"Leo! Stop it right now! You were tricked! You were manipulated!"  
Leo felt himself crying out loud in front of the only person he felt safe doing that with. "I never loved her, Abbey! Not ever. She was a diversion. I thought that if I tried hard enough.Marah could help me move on with my life." He sniffled loudly, looked upward and laughed bitterly.  
Abbey felt her heart ache for the man who meant so much to her. "Leo."  
"No, Abbey.I need to say this," Leo protested. He sounded determined in spite of his fragile emotional state. "I can't replace you with someone else--it was stupid and selfish and pigheaded. I should have known better."  
Abbey was dumbfounded.  
"And to know that I've contributed to your being hurt..kills me inside." Leo pulled his face away from Abbey's hand and stood up.  
"You saved me!" Abbey yelped.  
"I shouldn't have had to!" Leo threw back. "I put you in harm's way!"  
"I knew she was unstable. So, do yourself a favor, Martyr Man and share some of the blame. I went after her on my own, or don't you recall that?"  
Leo snorted. "Don't try to protect me, Abigail."  
In her anger, Abbey managed to swing her legs over to the side of the bed. "Don't make me get out of this bed, jackass! I'm not protecting you! I'm speaking the truth."  
"Truth?! We haven't been able to speak the truth in ages, Abbey!"  
"You want it? You got it! I'll tell you the truth!" she shouted.  
Angry and defiant eyes locked the pair. Both were finally ready to shred the shroud of secrecy once and for all.  
  
Jed listened outside the door, knowing full well that he shouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. He did. He knew this blowout was coming--they needed to get everything out. Still, there was a twang of..something.deep inside. He wished it didn't have to be this way: love unfulfilled. He couldn't imagine loving Abbey and not being able to have her. But, there was nothing he could do. Except hope that this would, one day, stop being an issue. And, maybe, hopefully, after this intense discussion, they could all look forward to that day. He placed his hand on the closed door. Part of him wanted to stop the inevitability of what was about to happen. He knew in his heart that Abbey loved him, but that this encounter could be explosive--in a variety of ways. At that moment, Jed decided that he could forgive them, no matter what may happen behind this closed door tonight. Deciding that he had heard enough of the private conversation, he turned on his heel and headed into study to try to read. He'd come back for Abbey in a bit.  
  
Leo watched as Abbey stood up from the bed.  
"Don't do that!" he ordered.  
The pain wasn't as bad as the fury of being told what to do. "Oh, hell, be quiet!" she muttered. She took a few uneasy steps toward him. "I'm not a fucking cripple!"  
"Damn it, woman, you are impossible!" Leo barked back. "I don't know how Jed deals with you!"  
"He doesn't deal with me; I deal with him," she returned dryly. "So, you want the truth, huh?"  
Leo blinked.  
"No turning back now. Come on, you know you want to." she said, trying to sound confident.  
"Why did you kiss me that day?" Leo demanded, seemingly out of nowhere.  
"I wanted to," Abbey answered honestly.  
"Why?"  
"Are you stupid?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Abbey."  
"I wanted to kiss you! I wanted to feel you close to me! I wanted to show you that I'd miss you!"  
Leo shook his head violently and started moving around the room, clearly agitated. "I didn't know what to think when you did that!"  
Abbey decided to go for broke. "Oh, I know what you were thinking, Leo. I could feel it." Her voice was smooth and slow.  
Leo set his jaw. What was she doing? "You could, huh?"  
"Yes, I could."  
"And, what did you think of that?" He decided to up the ante--to see how far this truth thing could actually go before snapping back and cracking them hard in the face.  
Abbey's eyes didn't leave Leo's as she began her confession. "I felt a rush knowing I made you feel that way, Leo. It.turned me on."  
Leo's brain screamed. He wondered if the room was shaking or if it was just his own body. "Are you toying with me?"  
"No more games, Leo. Only truth. Keep going. You're doing great."  
Licking his lips, Leo decided to keep going, as Abbey prompted. He took a step closer to where she stood.  
"Did you know that Marah was merely a substitute?"  
Abbey breathed in slowly. "I didn't know for sure. I just know that it didn't feel right. But, I thought it was because." she trailed off.  
"Because? Come on, Abbey, you're the one who said only truth."  
"I thought it was because I was feeling.jealous, I suppose."  
The air in Leo's lungs felt like it was burning. "Jealous?"  
"I felt like I was easily replaced."  
Leo couldn't believe these things were being said. "Not possible, remember?"  
"But I'm not yours to replace and you're not mine to hold onto," reminded Abbey.  
"Doesn't matter," Leo informed her.  
They let a few moments go by without saying anything. Leo paused and thought carefully before he asked his next question. He had asked her it before, when he had first arrived in Manchester, but never got an adequate answer: at least for him. "Have you missed me?" he questioned.  
Abbey let out a sigh of obvious annoyance. "Of course. Have you missed me?"  
"You have to ask?" Leo replied hoarsely.  
"See what a silly question that was now?"  
Leo decided to stop the game of Truth or Dare for a moment to express concern for Abbey. "You doing ok? You really shouldn't be out of bed."  
"I'm fine," she insisted. "Jed misses you, too."  
"Yeah, I know.but I really don't care about that right now. Don't try to change the subject." She wants honesty, he thought, she's going to get it.  
"All right," she sighed and sat down on the bed.  
Leo grabbed the chair and pulled it up in front of her. "So, are we still being honest?" Abbey scooted toward the edge of the bed. "As long as we're in here, it's just you and me. I have nothing to hide anymore, Leo. I'm so tired of hiding stuff. Look where it's gotten me in my life." She hung her head just enough so that her hair fell down around her face.  
Leo leaned forward a fraction and pushed away a stray strand of Abbey's hair from her face. "Lady, you've done well for yourself."  
Abbey pushed the rest of the hair back and tried, in vain, to smile. "I've done ok."  
"What is this? Abbey Bartlet? Modest?" Leo marveled.  
"I can be."  
"It's interesting, but my Abbey is strong and stubborn and."  
"And?" Abbey prompted, waiting for him to continue.  
"And.I'm so glad you're all right," Leo said with a harsh exhale.  
"Now who is changing the subject?" Abbey asked.  
"Are you in a lot of pain?"  
"Well."  
"Truth, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Abbey groaned. "Not a lot anymore. It's uncomfortable. Mostly damn annoying. I just can't believe this happened. She.she was."  
"Evil. And I wish I could have killed her myself. After seeing what she did to you."  
"You saw it?"  
"I saw most of it as we drove up, yeah," Leo recalled, his face showing the pain of the memory. "I wish I had been there sooner."  
Abbey shook her head. "You were there."  
"I should have stopped this."  
"You helped me. You held me. You were there for me, Leo. I want to thank you for that. I was so glad you were there with me."  
Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm no hero, Abbey. Please don't make me sound like one."  
"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to thank you."  
"Ok. Well, you thanked me," he said, wishing that the subject would be changed once more.  
Abbey extended her hand and looked at Leo. Leo wasn't sure if he should take it, but he couldn't resist. At first touch, Abbey started to cry softly.  
"I was scared, Leo. So scared," she admitted.  
Leo squeezed her hand and then pulled her into his arms. "I was, too, Abbey. Believe me, I was, too."  
Abbey pulled back and looked at the man who held her. She reached up and touched his face. "Leo?"  
"Yeah?"  
Abbey took a deep breath. "I don't know," she said, embarrassed.  
Leo smiled and touched her cheek. "In keeping with our honesty theme, I have to tell you.God, I love you, Abbey. No matter what happens, where we go or who we are with, that will never change."  
Abbey closed her eyes and the last tears that lingered were pushed over the edge. "Leo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I lied before.when I said, 'I don't know'. This is the only time I can say this, and I need to make sure you understand." She ran her fingers through his fine hair. "Jed is my life-has been since the day I met him. And you know how much I love him."  
With a smile of understanding, Leo nodded his assent. "Of course. You two were meant for one another." She stopped, but didn't move her eyes from Leo's face. "But, believe me when I tell you this, my dear, dear Leo." Her heart pounded, as she was about to say something that she had been holding in for so long. "I love you, Leo. You stir things in me.you have for so long. You are a wonderful man, and the woman who is lucky enough to get you.I will always envy her." She felt the heat rise up her neck and splash on to her face. Leo noted that his own face became quite warm. "Oh, Abbey. There is no one else."  
Abbey shook her head. "There will be. I know it. In my heart I do. And I will be smiling proudly and be incredibly happy for you."  
"Abigail?" Leo said, perplexed. "Did you just tell me that you love me?"  
Abbey smiled. "You're quick.how did you ever become a Chief of Staff with a Swiss cheese brain like that?"  
Leo felt his whole body tingle and an unmistakable grin. "I never thought I'd hear that."  
"And I never thought I'd say it, but now that I have, I'm so happy I did." Her hands trailed down to his neck.  
Leo pulled her closer. Happiness was a pale descriptor for what he was experiencing. He showered little kisses over her forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt his lips touch her.  
He realized right then that this was their last "moment". From here on, things would have to go forward. He heard the words he had dreamt of for so long. But, nothing would ever come of it. He knew that and even accepted it. And it was time to start moving on, in earnest.  
But, he wanted to cement this moment in time forever. He cupped his hands around Abbey's chin and looked at her with an unspoken question in his eyes.  
Abbey closed her eyes slowly, seeing very clearly what it was that Leo was asking. She opened her eyes and saw that he was still gazing at her adoringly.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
He dipped his head downward. "I didn't want there to be any misunderstandings this time. No rash decisions. I wanted to make sure," he elaborated in a husky voice.  
"No misunderstandings, Leo," she assured him.  
He tilted her face up and brought his lips to hers. When they had kissed before, he never had the chance to revel in the moist softness of her mouth. He felt her lips part slightly and he deepened the kiss slowly. There would be no hasty, irrational movements this time. If this was to be the final contact  
Abbey's head began to swim as she felt Leo gently begin to probe her mouth. She pulled him closer, wanting to show him exactly the depth of her feelings-making sure that he would never forget what they had shared-both good and bad. Her hands moved down from his neck to his back, and she rested it against the smallest part of it. She applied gentle pressure there, to which Leo responded with a low moan. She felt it start to vibrate through her lips.  
Leo wanted to contain the expression, but couldn't. It had started at the base of his spine and spread quickly until all that was left was to let it escape. He dropped one hand from her face and slid the other one behind her head.  
  
Jed sat in the study, with his book on his lap and felt himself begin to doze lightly in the chair. It was that place just between conscious, subconscious and unconscious.  
He was, however, aware enough to hear a light tapping on the door.  
"Mr. President?" came immediately following the tap, and the door was opened.  
Jed opened his eyes. "CJ?" She was sheepishly peeking into the room.  
"Did I wake you, sir?"  
"Naw," Jed replied, waving her in, and pointing to one of the other chairs. "How's it going?"  
"Just getting ready for the next statement," CJ groaned as she sat down.  
"I'd like to go with you, this time," Jed announced.  
"You would?" CJ replied, wondering what the President was up to.  
"Yes. I spoke with Ron a while ago and I just want to make sure all the details that can be cleared up are done so by me."  
CJ sat back and stared at her boss. "Really? Well, all right."  
"Don't worry, Claudia Jean, I won't do anything stupid."  
"I never said." she began to defend.  
Jed held up his hand. "You don't have to. You see, I have this nasty habit of acting a bit rashly from time to time."  
CJ lips curled to show her amusement. "No, really?"  
"Once I speak, most of the circus atmosphere will be over. Not all of it, but most of it. I want this over as quickly as possible."  
CJ scratched her chin and nodded. "You're probably right."  
"Huh. That does happen from time to time."  
CJ looked out toward the door. "Has Leo come out of Abbey's room?"  
Jed shifted in his chair. "No."  
"Things sounded a little heated there at first."  
"Yes."  
CJ looked back to the President. "Seems pretty quiet now."  
"Seems like it," he casually stated.  
"Sir?"  
"Yeah?"  
CJ sighed. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well just blurt out, "I know." She wasn't even sure she wanted to. She wanted to say something. But, what is was, she just couldn't determine.  
"CJ?" Jed prompted.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You were going to say something? You just sort of sat there and went away for a few moments."  
"I'm sorry, sir," CJ offered. "I guess I'm just tired."  
"Understandable," Jed replied. "But, I have something to say."  
"All right. Go ahead."  
"I'm glad that you and Abbey have worked things out."  
CJ smiled. "I am, too, sir. It's been too long."  
"I couldn't agree more," Jed said, standing up now and walking toward the door. He looked down the long hallway. "Now, I just hope that those two can work through their issues."  
CJ looked away for a moment. "It must be difficult."  
"This has been coming for a long time," Jed said gruffly. "I just hope that Leo can move past all that's happened."  
"And Abbey." CJ added almost unconsciously.  
Jed turned around and studied his Press Secretary. "Yes. And Abbey. They're both strong people. The two strongest I know."  
"Absolutely," agreed CJ.  
Jed coughed slightly and moved back fully into the room. "I heard some shouting in the hall earlier."  
"Yes, well.that was just."  
"You and Leo at it again, Claudia Jean?"  
"Old habits die hard, I guess, sir."  
Jed laughed. "Very true."  
"He's going to need a lot of support," CJ said, now taking her turn to stand and go by the door.  
"Yes. Someone strong: someone who can bring out the best in him. Not take any of his guff."  
"Leo's not ready for any of that," CJ dismissed bitterly.  
Jed noted CJ's irritation. "Maybe not right now. But, he will be."  
CJ spun around and looked at Jed. "What are trying to say?"  
"Nothing," answered Jed. "You're the one who said that he's going to need a lot of support."  
"I suppose I did."  
"You think you can handle that? It's a pretty big role." Jed inquired.  
"Me?" CJ asked, shocked.  
Jed sat back down and folded his hands on his lap. A small smile fluttered on his lips. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a thinking out loud. Sorry."  
CJ shook her head, but remained quiet. She looked down the hallway once again. "How do you think it's going in there?"  
Jed leaned back into the chair. "It's going.the way it needs to go."  
CJ looked over her shoulder. "You're not worried?"  
Jed picked up his book. She knew. She had to know. Why else would she ask that question? But, there was no need to go into that. "Worried?" Jed repeated.  
CJ nodded and looked at Jed expectantly.  
"A little, if the truth be told," he confessed. He opened his book. "I don't mean to be rude," he continued, but I'd like to get back to my book."  
"Of course, sir. I apologize for disturbing you."  
"It was no disturbance, CJ. Thanks for stopping by. Let me know when you're ready for your next press conference."  
CJ checked her watch. "Should be in about an hour or so."  
"Sounds fine."  
"Thank you, Mr. President." She left the room and decided to go rest on the couch in the living room for a short time. She knew if she hit her bed, she wouldn't get up for at least two or three hours.  
Jed looked blankly at the words on the pages.  
Was he worried? Yes, he was.  
Would she go through with it? He said he'd forgive her of anything.  
He had meant it. He had readied himself for what could be.  
He had just hoped he wouldn't need to.  
  
The fingers on Leo's free hand traced delicate patterns on the hollow of Abbey's neck. He felt her spine stiffen. A split second of thought told Leo that it wasn't out of protest, but an instinctual reaction.  
Leo attempted to think once again, hoping that something would pull him back this apparent point of no return.  
Rationale thought wasn't possible at this point, though. Not with Abbey kissing him-or him kissing Abbey.  
No, they were kissing each other. And that was the most wonderful part of it all to him.  
With each pattern traced, Abbey's breath caught at the spot where Leo's fingertips touched her.  
"God, Abbey," he whispered, but his lips never truly left hers.  
Abbey didn't speak. She nipped lightly at his bottom lip. This caused Leo to moan once more.  
He applied soft, swift kisses now on her cheeks and moved toward her ear.  
"What are we doing?" he whispered hotly once he reached her lobe.  
Abbey couldn't answer. She had no idea.  
No, she did know. She knew perfectly well.  
And so did he.  
But, both silently wondered if honor and trust would win out, or their mutual affection and desire.  
It didn't look good for honor and trust at the moment.  
  
TBC 


	16. Moving On 16: The Greatest Thing You'll ...

Title: Moving On 16: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn…"  
Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@y...)  
Rating: R (language/sexual situations)  
Pairs: Jed/Abbey; Leo/OFC; Others?  
Notes: See previous chapters   
Additional Notes: Lyrics from "Nature Boy" by Nat King Cole (please   
don't sue me, too!)  
  
He saw Leo nibbling her ear.  
Caressing her neck.   
Abbey's head always fell backwards when Jed touched her there, too.  
It was all so clear. He was standing right there and they   
were oblivious to his presence in the room.  
He couldn't help but watch.  
He could see the desire and love between the couple.   
Couple? They weren't a couple. He and Abbey were!  
But, there was no denying the connection--the heat between   
the pair.  
He loved her.  
She loved him.  
He wanted her.  
She wanted him.  
But, Jed loved her and wanted her and now he realized that   
this was a huge mistake.  
Yet, he couldn't bring himself to talk. There was no voice   
he could conjure, even a whisper. He could only stand there and be   
assaulted by the sight before him.  
They were on the bed and Leo lifted Abbey's robe as he gently   
lay beside her.  
"Now?" Leo asked softly, his eyes only on her, unaware of the   
other presence in the room.  
Abbey nodded and pulled him closer to her. "Now, Leo. No   
more holding back. I want you so much."   
Her voice was thick with desire and it sent a chill through   
Jed's spine. How many times had she told him that? Wasn't that   
worth anything?  
Leo slid the robe off of Abbey and her skin shone with the   
telltale signs of excitement: her pale skin was darkened by the heat   
of a full body blush and glistened slightly from the warmth. He   
dropped the robe on the floor and then slid out of his clothes.  
"I love you, Abbey…" Leo told her gently as he lowered   
herself onto her, ready to complete the quest begun so long ago.  
Finally, Jed was able to find the words he reached for.  
"ABBEY!!!! NO!!!" His voice cried in unmistakably agony.  
  
The book went flying across the room as Jed leapt up from the   
chair. His body was covered in sweat and his balance was slightly   
off as he tried to discern where he was. Frantically, he looked   
around for his wife and his best friend.  
They weren't there.  
They were still in the guest bedroom  
The sound of swift moving feet grew louder as Ron, Josh and   
Toby rushed toward the scream.  
"Sir?!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the room, the two staff   
members following behind immediately.  
Jed took a breath and held up his hand. "Ron…it's ok," he   
assured his chief of security. "Just a nightmare." He grabbed a   
tight hold of one of the chair arms to steady himself.  
Josh and Toby moved past Ron.  
"Mr. President, you don't look too well," Josh   
commented. "You had better sit down."  
Jed looked a little lost to the two men, but nodded in   
agreement and sat in the chair that he was holding onto.  
"I'm sorry to frighten you all," Jed apologized. "I'm fine,   
really."  
Ron nodded. "I'm going to talk with Ms. Cregg about the   
upcoming press conference. Go over any last details."  
"Thank you, Ron," Jed offered. "I'll be there shortly."   
Ron left the room quickly and quietly, leaving the other two   
to stand and stare at the President.  
"Are you sure you're ok, sir?" Josh asked.  
"I'm fine, Joshua," Jed sighed, sitting back.  
"Must have been some dream," Toby said casually, not wanting   
to sound confrontational or nosy.  
Jed looked at Toby, then at Josh.  
"You've been through a horrible ordeal, sir," Toby   
continued. "It stands to reason that you're going to have some   
nightmares."  
"Yeah," Jed replied dismissively. "I'm fine now."  
"You sure?" Toby asked.  
Jed rested his head back on the chair and looked toward the   
ceiling. "I'm positive. Thank you. I apologize for startling you."  
"It's fine, sir," Toby assured him. "I'm glad you're all   
right. Well, I'm heading to bed."  
"Good Night, Toby," Jed said as he watched his communications   
director leave the room. Jed looked back at Josh, who was still   
standing next to his chair. "I'm really fine, Josh."  
"Ok," Josh replied. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"No," Jed said, rubbing his eyes hard. "Not a thing."  
Josh stood there in silence. Finally, Jed looked up at   
him. "Something I can help you with, Josh?"  
"Yeah…well. I don't know."  
Jed wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, but he didn't   
want to push out his chief of staff. "Have a seat, Josh," he   
motioned to the chair nearby.  
"No, I think I'd rather stand, Sir."  
What the hell? Jed thought. "All right," he said   
slowly. "What's on your mind?"  
Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I've been thinking…"  
"Oh?" Jed mused with what little energy he had left. "I   
thought we all agreed that was a dangerous thing to do."  
Josh grimaced. "Ok, well, that's not funny. Anyway. Leo's   
back."  
Jed sat and waited for more. When there was no more, he   
looked up at Josh. "Ok…and?"  
"So, I was wondering…" Josh started, then hesitated.  
"Wondering?" Jed repeated, motioning his hand for Josh to   
continue.  
Josh looked directly at the President and without blinking he   
did continue. "I'm sure you're going to want him back as chief of   
staff. So, I was just wondering if I could still be a deputy chief   
of staff, when I resign."  
Jed blinked for Josh. He blinked about twenty times before   
saying anything.  
"Josh…" he began, but didn't finish.  
Neither man said a word for a few moments. At last, Jed   
stood up and faced the man who was practically his son.  
"Joshua," he said softly. "You're not going anywhere."   
"Thank you, sir," Josh replied. "I think it will be what's   
best, me moving back down."  
Jed shook his head. "No, Josh. I mean, you're not going   
anywhere. You are not resigning your position. You are not stepping   
back. You're staying right where you are."  
Josh looked at Jed as if he didn't understand. "But, sir.   
Leo is back. I figured you'd want him back on the team."  
Jed sighed. "Leo resigned. The circumstances sucked, but   
he's done as Chief of Staff. Besides, I don't want to lose another   
great COS."  
"But what about Leo?"  
"Don't worry about Leo. He can take care of himself."  
"Since when?" Josh asked, half-joking, half-serious.  
"Josh," Jed proceeded. "You're a damn fine COS and even a   
better man. You have your little…idiosyncrasies…but who doesn't? If   
I started a list for mine, we'd be here until the next President is   
inaugurated."  
"At least," Josh uttered under his breath.   
"I heard that," Jed said, pointing his finger. "Anyway, Leo   
will be fine." He stood up and went over to the younger man. Putting   
a hand on his shoulder, Jed smiled. "Thank you for your   
selflessness, though."  
Josh smiled sheepishly. "No problem. Where is the old man,   
anyway?"  
Although he wasn't aware of it consciously, the smile he just   
flashed quickly dissipated upon hearing that question.  
"Sir?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where's Leo?"  
Jed walked over to the window in the study. "With Abbey."  
Josh looked at the President and noticed his change in   
demeanor. "Oh."  
Jed bowed his head. "How much do you know?" he asked quite   
suddenly.  
"Sir?"  
"About Leo's leaving…how much do you know?"  
Josh took a few steps toward the President. "Does it   
matter?" he deflected.  
Jed continued to look out the window. "I guess not. I don't   
know why I asked. Sorry."  
"It's ok," Josh answered. He decided to change the subject.   
Sir, if I may ask, were you dreaming about what happened to the First   
Lady?"  
Jed glanced at Josh over his shoulder. "No, Josh. I was   
dreaming of what could happen…"  
Josh didn't know how to reply to this.  
"I'm sorry, Josh," Jed interjected, "I'm just kinda tired."  
"Yeah. Well…Speaking of which…"  
"Get some sleep, Josh."  
"Yes, sir. Good night."  
"Good night, Josh."  
Josh left the President standing at the window. Jed turned   
back to staring blankly outside.  
  
Abbey's neck went slack as she felt Leo's lips graze her skin.  
Abbey's head always fell backwards when Jed touched her there.  
Her eyes flew open at this thought. The sensations, up to   
now, were almost too much to bear.  
But, no longer.  
Because they had stopped.  
And when Abbey's eyes were able to focus, she saw Leo sitting   
in front of her, just staring.  
"Abbey…"  
"Leo…"  
They spoke each other's name at the same time.  
They both sat there, still in each other's arms, still   
breathing heavily from the kisses and caresses which, up until this   
moment felt other worldly, incredible, almost perfect.  
"It's time, isn't it?" he asked.  
Abbey nodded silently. "Yes."  
Leo sighed deeply.   
It was almost perfect.  
"I just can't…" they both said in unison, for the second time.  
The sound of their voices together in such cadence caused   
them to chuckle awkwardly. Leo moved back slightly and took Abbey's   
hand tightly in his. "So, to coin a phrase from your husband.   
What's next?"  
"I don't know," she confessed.   
Leo shrugged. "You go to Jed. I go home."  
"What will you do?"  
"I don't know. But, it will be a hell of a lot of fun   
figuring it out."  
Abbey raised his hand and brought it to her lips.  
"Don't start that again," Leo teased. "Don't know if I can   
walk away twice in one night."  
Abbey laughed nervously.   
"Abbey, you love him. You said it yourself. He's your   
life. I think he has his head out of his ass enough to get it right   
this time--not let the work overtake his time with you. He's not a   
stupid man. He adores you. He has since the first day he met you.   
You're Jed's Girl. You always have been."  
"But, what about you?" she prompted.  
"Me? Well, maybe I'll find myself my own girl someday." He   
touched her cheek once more. "No one will ever take your place in my   
heart, Abbey. But, we need to move on. There can't be an us."  
"No…there can't," she replied.  
Leo nodded, kissed her hand and stood up. "You've given me   
all I need. There's an old song…I can't remember the name: but the   
lyrics go something like: 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is   
just to love and to be loved in return.' I've always liked that."  
"Nat King Cole," Abbey recalled with a smile. "Nature Boy."  
"That's right." Leo took a moment and looked at Abbey. "You   
going to be ok?"  
"Yes. I'm going to be fine," she answered assuredly. "You?"  
Leo nodded. "Yeah. For the first time in a long time, I can   
honestly say, 'I think so."   
As Leo went to the door Abbey stopped him. "Leo?"  
"I'll get him on my way upstairs," he said with a knowing and   
understanding look.  
"Thank you," she said, her voice giving out slightly.  
With a short wave, Leo left the room and headed down the   
hallway. On his way to the study, he saw Josh.  
"Josh?"  
"Leo, hey. I was just on my way up to bed."  
"The President in there?" Leo questioned, pointing to the   
study.  
"Yeah, he is. I think he may be waiting for you."  
"Oh, I'm sure he is," Leo muttered.  
"You ok?" Josh asked.  
"Me? Yeah, I'm ok. Everything ok with you?"  
"Sure. Why?"  
Leo folded his arms. "The Chief of Staff in with the   
President at this hour…usually means something's up."  
Josh smirked. "No, nothing like that. Why don't you go talk   
to him? He's a little uptight, I think."  
Leo sighed, a pang of guilt popping up rather out of the   
blue. "Yeah, I need to see him."  
"How's Abbey?" Josh asked casually.  
"She's healing fast," was all Leo would say.  
"She's a fighter," the protégé stated.  
"She sure is. Well, I'll let you get to bed."  
"Ok. 'Night Leo."   
"'Night Josh," Leo said as he headed for the study. He saw   
the door opened and he looked inside, but said nothing.   
He saw Jed standing there, staring out the window. That was   
rarely a sign that all was well in the world. But, Leo put himself   
in the man's place and figured that if he were Jed, he probably would   
have punched out all the windows in the room by now--so all in all,   
things weren't so bad.  
"Jed?" Leo said.  
Jed spun around. "Leo! Hey!" It sounded almost a little too   
eager, but he couldn't control his tone.  
"Abbey's asking for you," Leo simply stated.   
Jed didn't say anything for a moment. "Could you close the   
door?"  
Leo nodded and shut the door behind him.  
"How is she?" Jed inquired.  
"She looks tired," Leo commented.  
"Maybe I shouldn't go see her, then. She needs to rest."  
Leo watched as Jed moved around the room, trying to busy   
himself.  
"I think she won't rest until she sees you."  
Jed regarded Leo, trying to read his body language. It said   
absolutely nothing.  
"You have something you want to ask me?" Leo prodded.  
"No."  
"Liar."  
Jed looked down.  
"Go ahead," Leo pushed.  
Jed eyes lifted up and caught Leo's from across the   
room. "No."  
"We didn't make love, Jed." Nothing like being blunt, Leo   
thought.  
Jed felt his breath catch in his chest. "I knew that," he   
announced defiantly.  
"No, you didn't," Leo challenged.  
A small bit of anger started welling inside of Jed. "Ok,   
well, I hoped."  
Leo nodded. "Yeah."  
"I know she loves you," Jed said, sounding almost defeated.  
Leo continued to nod. "Yeah…" he agreed.  
"Yeah…"  
"But, it's not the same," Leo clarified.  
Jed breathed slowly in and out.   
"It's done, Jed. Over. We worked everything out."  
"How?"  
"We told each other truth. Imagine that, the truth actually   
is a good thing once in a while," Leo said sarcastically.  
"Sometimes," Jed replied.  
"Did you really think that anything would happen?" Leo asked.  
Jed gave Leo a long glare. "With the two of you, anything is   
possible."  
"No, sir. I think you're mistaking Abbey and me for you and   
Abbey. With the two of you, anything is possible. I just try to   
stay out of the way."  
Giving a shallow laugh, Jed went over and picked up the book   
he had launched across the room earlier. His hand started to   
shake. "I had a dream, Leo."  
"A dream?"  
"I was standing there while you and Abbey had sex."  
"Oh," was all Leo could say.  
"Not one of my better trips into my subconscious," Jed said,   
trying to joke, but both knew it wasn't really funny.  
"It didn't happen, Jed. It was just a dream."  
"Did you kiss her, Leo?"  
Oh, God…here it came.   
Jed moved closer to Leo. "I want the truth."  
"What is this with the truth tonight?" Leo asked, exasperated.  
"You just said that the truth was a good thing!" Jed   
challenged.  
"Yes, but sometimes, truth does hurt."  
"So, you did kiss her," came the unemotional response from   
the President.  
"There was a kiss." Leo figured that he might as well admit   
it. The details. That seemed unnecessary.  
Jed nodded silently. "Thank you for your honesty."  
"No problem. Now, I'm going to tell you again. Abbey asked   
me to find you and send you to her. Are you going to turn that down?"  
Jed shook his head. "No."  
"Good, because I'd hate to have to manually extract your head   
from your ass."  
Jed gave a half-smile. "All right, I'm going." Before he   
left the room, he stopped. "Ron's going to need to talk to you again   
before you leave. Clear up some things in your statement."  
"Great," Leo replied, suddenly sounding very fatigued.  
"Oh, and I have something I'm going to want to chat with you   
about in the morning," Jed added.  
"All due respect, sir, I'd just as soon go home."  
"Tough."  
"Fine."  
"And don't call me sir," Jed demanded.  
"Fine," Leo acquiesced.  
"See ya later," Jed called out as he headed toward the   
guestroom.  
"See ya," Leo replied. He watched as Jed tapped on the   
door. Exhaling loudly, Leo headed upstairs to a well-deserved sleep.  
  
"Abbey?" Jed whispered.  
"I'm awake, Jed," she told him. "You don't need to knock."  
Jed entered and closed the door.  
"Hey," he said uneasily.  
"Hey yourself," she replied with a tender smile.  
"Abbey…" he said, noticing her standing next to the   
bed. "You're up?"  
"Yeah, I'm up. You ready for that?"   
"I'm ready for whatever you've got to give me."  
Abbey held out her arms. "I could use some support here,   
Jethro."  
Jed rushed over and took her into his arms. "I'm right   
here," He pulled her tightly against him.  
"Jed, you're crushing me."  
He pulled back slightly. "Oh, sorry," he said, apologizing   
like a little boy. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going   
anywhere." He wasn't sure why he had said that. It just came out.  
Abbey looked at her husband. "I'm right here and I'm not   
going anywhere, Jed."   
Jed leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"I love you, Jed," she told him.   
He knew she meant every word.  
"I love you, Abbey," he whispered.  
"Let's go to bed," she said.  
"Are you sure?" Jed asked, concerned.  
"To sleep, Jed. To sleep. This bed is big enough for two.   
Lord knows we've broken it in enough." She crawled into the bed and   
held up the covers.  
Jed climbed in next to her. "Oh, yes. I remember." He held   
her close to him. "I'm going to need to get up in a bit for the   
press conference."  
Abbey sighed. "All right. Promise you'll come back?"  
"I always come back."  
"Yeah." She relaxed against Jed's body.   
"I talked to Leo."  
She tensed up a little. "You did?"  
"He told me that….he said you worked things out?"  
Abbey looked into his eyes. "Yes, Jed. We did."  
"Ok," he said, then paused. "Ok," he repeated.  
"Jed, no more looking back, ok? I told you once he and I   
talked, it would be over."  
"I know." He kissed her forehead.  
"Can we move on from here?" She really wasn't sure if that   
was possible.  
He hugged her and kissed her again. "To the future. Whatever   
it may bring."  
He held her until she fell asleep. He thought of the future   
and what it could bring.  
And maybe, once the press conference was over, they could   
really move on.  
He would keep her safe and loved. That was his job.  
And nothing would prevent him from doing that. Nothing…  
  
  
TBC


	17. Moving On 17: None are Immune

Title: Moving On 17: None are Immune  
Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@y...)  
Rating: R (language/sexual situations)  
Pairs: Jed/Abbey; Leo/OFC; Others?  
Notes: See previous chapters   
  
  
About a half-hour after Abbey dozed off, there was a soft   
tapping on the door. Jed, who was just falling asleep as well,   
looked over to the door.  
"Sir, it's CJ," she whispered through the door. "May I come   
in?"  
Jed leaned over and kissed Abbey on the cheek. "I'll be back   
soon," he whispered in her ear. He slid out of bed and opened the   
door. He pointed over to the bed, put his finger to his lips and   
then quietly closed the door.  
"She's sleeping," Jed told her.  
"Good. She needs the rest." CJ handed him a sheet of   
paper. "Here are some notes for the news conference."  
"I don't need notes. I was there, remember? I know what   
happened."  
CJ bit her tongue to prevent a snide remark back. "I   
understand that, sir. However, I thought it might be helpful to have   
Ron's notes in front of you, in case…"  
"I forget?" he snapped defensively.  
"No, sir," CJ answered carefully, knowing that the anger   
stemmed from a silent, faceless invader in his body that threatened   
every day to take his sharp mind away. "It's just that it usually   
gets pretty crazy in there. It's easy for any one of us to get   
distracted."  
Jed looked at the paper absently and then sighed   
deeply. "Yeah. Ok. Listen, CJ…"  
"It's been quite the day," CJ interrupted, essentially   
letting him know he was off the hook.  
Jed gave a tired smile in gratitude and after studying the   
paper, nodded his head. "This looks fine." He looked toward the   
front door and leaned against the hallway wall. "I should have   
resigned when I had the chance," he said under his breath.  
CJ stood beside her boss, but did not lean against the wall   
with him. "You've never been a quitter."  
Jed looked to his side at his Press Secretary and   
grinned. "Damn straight."  
"Shall we go feed ourselves to the vultures, then?" CJ asked.  
"We shall," Jed agreed and followed CJ out the door.  
  
As CJ and Jed walked toward the briefing area, Ron joined   
them.  
"Ron is going to be there to answer all of the detail   
questions regarding the arrest, etc."  
"Fine," Jed said.   
"I didn't think you'd want to talk about the suspect, sir,"   
Ron piped in.  
"Oh, I have a few words I'd like to say about her…" Jed   
growled.  
CJ cast a worried look toward Ron.  
"But, I will leave that to the professionals," Jed   
concluded.   
Ron gave a quick nod to CJ.  
The trio arrived at the briefing area and the relative quiet   
that fell over the assembled group stunned CJ. Perhaps in seeing the   
President, the reporters finally realized the seriousness of the   
matter and the respect he (and his wife) deserved.  
CJ stepped to the podium. "The President has a brief   
statement and will answer only a few questions. Any questions you   
have about the suspect, specifically, you will have the opportunity   
to ask them to Chief Agent Ron Butterfield. And now, the President   
of the United States."  
Jed took CJ's place, and as he did so whispered a   
gentle, "Thank you" into her ear.  
Jed looked out to the crowd gathered and waited for the   
eruption of loud questions.   
None came.  
At least at first. When the first question came, it was calm   
and even-tempered.  
"Mr. President, how is the First Lady?"  
Jed smiled. "Abbey is doing just fine. She's been up out of   
bed briefly, is resting well and is getting her energy back quicker   
than anticipated. Well, quicker than most anticipated. There are   
some of us who know better," Jed quipped.  
The crowd laughed. "Sir, can you tell us the extend of her   
injuries?"  
Jed nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. The First Lady was   
brutally attacked with one of the riding crops from our barn." His   
eyes were clear and showed his anger. "She was beaten on the legs   
repeatedly. Whipped like an animal…"  
CJ took a step forward to stop the questions, but Ron held   
her back gently.  
"This is the second time my family has been attacked by   
senseless violence," Jed declared stoically. "I guess it just goes   
to show that it can happen to anyone." He rested both hands on the   
podium, one on each side of the flat surface, holding on. His eyes   
darkened with a hazy sadness. "Have we, as a society, become so numb   
to this culture of terror and violence that we see it merely as an   
opportunity to broadcast it's effects as a media circus?"   
He took a deep breath before continuing. "Are we so hooked on bad   
news that it has become the only news?" He sighed. "I really wonder   
sometimes. Instead of focusing on strategies and policies to help   
eradicate this--plague--that has overrun our country, we cast our eye   
on the sensational outcomes of violence. All of us."   
Jed looked at CJ and Ron, both of whom were wide-eyed at the direct,   
yet understated words of the commander in chief.  
"We spend too much time screwing around with this story and that   
story…While too many people in our country, and around the world, are   
suffering, needlessly from all kinds of violence. It seems we've   
been way off the mark in our focus."  
Jed covered his mouth and coughed. "The woman who perpetrated this   
act will be punished. I will leave the description of details   
regarding that to Ron." He leaned over the podium. "However, let me   
be crystal clear about this. Let this be an example to all of us--  
none are immune. And, I am going to make sure that heads do not turn   
away in apathy or ignorance from any act of violence. The time of   
muted acceptance is over, my friends. I ask for your prayers, not   
only for my wife, but for all victims of violence--the senseless   
castoffs of those filled with anger, hate and ignorance."  
The President stepped down from the podium. "Thank you," he called   
out as he made a hasty retreat from the briefing area. CJ's eyes   
followed him and his detail and she was torn as to whether or not she   
should remain with Ron, as he completed his remarks or go with the   
President.  
She decided to stay with Ron. There was always tomorrow to discuss   
what had just transpired.  
Tonight, she knew all he needed was Abbey.  
  
Jed tried to sneak back in to the guestroom and into the bed next to   
Abbey.  
"How was the press conference?" he heard her ask softly as he draped   
his arm around her.  
He didn't move for a second. "I didn't mean to wake you when I came   
back in. And, how did you know about that?"  
Abbey rolled over and looked at Jed. "After over thirty years of   
marriage, you still don't get that I know it all, do you?"  
Jed smirked. "You don't know it ALL," he contradicted.  
"Whatever," Abbey tossed back. "I saw you on tv. When I rolled over   
and you weren't here, I asked one of the agents where you went."  
"I had to go, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "So…you saw it,   
huh?"  
"I did," she confirmed and then leaned in to kiss him lightly   
on the lips. "You do have a way with words, babe."  
Jed smiled. "I do what I can."  
"You bowled them over. Really. I've never seen the press   
corps like that. Brought the message home, without a doubt."  
"It had to be said."  
Abbey nodded. "Ready for some sleep?"  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't sleep much at all last night."  
"I know," Abbey said with a soothing tone, snuggling up   
against him.  
"I never sleep well when you're not in bed with me."  
"I know," she repeated. "Same here."  
Sleeping wasn't an issue this night for the Bartlets…  
  
For CJ, on the other hand, sleep was fleeting.  
She always wondered how someone could be so tired that that   
couldn't sleep. The human body is so messed up.  
She stood out on the porch and looked up at the night sky.   
The bounty of stars was masked by the glare of security lights in the   
area.   
Natural beauty untouched, indeed.  
"Don't you ever sleep, woman?"  
CJ's head turned quickly over her shoulder. "Should have   
known you'd be lurking around somewhere," she stated.  
"Lurking?" Leo said with a slight laugh. "I don't think   
that's an accurate description. Why do you say that?"  
"Because you never sleep," she said flatly.  
"I sleep."  
CJ folded her arms. "When's the last time you had a full   
night's sleep?" she challenged.  
Leo thought for a second. "About five years ago."  
"Ok, so don't talk to me about my lack of sleep."  
Leo decided to keep his distance from CJ, at least in the   
short term. "Oh, come on, CJ…you're still pissed at me?"  
CJ spun her whole body around. "Still pissed?!" she asked in   
disbelief. "After what you said to me about Abbey? You throwing   
that in my face! Damn straight I'm pissed!"  
"All right, then. You threw my bringing Marah here in my   
face! When you knew perfectly well…"   
"I did not! I was just asking you about what had happened   
between the two of you."  
"Then," Leo continued in fury, "you throw shit at me about   
abandoning all of you! What is this, Leo's Guilt Trip Tailgating   
Party?"  
"You did bail!" she fired back.  
"I left! I didn't abandon you."   
"You left all of us in the lurch! You didn't even fight!"   
CJ unleashed all of the confusion, hurt an anger that had been   
festering inside.  
"You had me tried and convicted…at least it looked that way   
by your treatment of Abbey."  
"You didn't even try to explain!"  
"I left because I had to and for the first time in my life,   
other than going to AA, I did something for me, damn it! I didn't   
owe you a damn thing, CJ!"  
"You wouldn't let us fight for you!" She was determined not   
to lose this battle.  
Leo took a breath and instead of shouting, he lowered his   
voice to a faint whisper. "I didn't know who was on my side anymore."  
The two looked out over the porch now, out of barbs and   
accusations to throw at one another.  
"Damn it, CJ…why has it always been like this between us?"   
Leo finally said after a lengthy pause.  
She looked at him sideways. "It's not always like this."  
Leo glared at CJ, annoyed at her continuing   
disagreement. "It is a lot of the time."  
"Well, I know why…" she added.  
"Great, enlighten me."  
"You're a stubborn, old pain in the ass," she said bluntly.  
Leo wanted to be angry, but instead he burst out laughing,   
which caused CJ to break out in the same way.  
After the laughter died down, it got eerily quiet once more.  
"I do owe you something, though," Leo dropped casually.  
"Which is?"  
"That remark about turning on Abbey…it was out of line. "  
"Hell, yeah." CJ looked down. "Although, that is exactly   
what I did. Still, I didn't need to hear it from you. You've always   
loved putting me in my place."  
Leo frowned. "CJ, let's not start again." He stepped in   
front of her. "Part of my job was to put you in your place. And I   
can count more than a few times that you've done it with me."  
CJ considered this. "True."  
"We're a lot alike, you and me," Leo commented easily.  
"How do you figure?"  
"Lots of ways. We're both hard headed, stubborn, outspoken…  
Lots of ways. Maybe that's why we butt heads so much."  
CJ hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. "Maybe."  
"You should get some sleep," Leo told her.  
"I will soon."  
Leo just shook his head.  
"We've always been players on the same team, Leo," CJ said   
out of nowhere.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"We miss you."  
"Yeah." This was starting to feel awkward for Leo.  
"Would you ever consider coming back?"  
Leo didn't even stop to think. "No."  
"No?" CJ replied with shock.  
"No. Josh has the job now. It's his."  
"He wants you to have it back," CJ mentioned, knowing she was   
letting the cat out of the bag.  
"He what?"  
"He talked about it with the President tonight. He was going   
to step down."  
Leo stood there, perplexed. "Holy shit. The kid is crazier   
than I thought."  
CJ smiled. "The President wouldn't let him," she informed   
the former COS.  
"I should hope not!" Leo said, his voice raised in volume and   
pitch just slightly. "Still," he continued, now sounding more even   
tempered. "That was a damn nice thing to do."  
"For Josh, yeah it was," teased CJ.  
"He treat you any better than I did?"   
CJ shrugged. "It's still a boys club, Leo. But, you hired   
the right broad to take care of things," she asserted.  
Leo smiled again. Yeah, he did.   
"Listen, Leo," CJ began uneasily.  
Leo regarded CJ as she started to fidget.  
"I'm…I'm sorry for everything that's happened…." she ended   
there, unsure of where to go to next.  
He could easily see she was uncomfortable, and there was a   
part of him that wanted to know why.  
But, there was a bigger part that wanted whatever she was   
thinking to remain unspoken.  
"Thanks." It seemed the most appropriate reply.  
"Ok."  
"Going to bed?" he finally asked.  
CJ raised her eyebrow and gave a tiny smile. "Is that an   
offer?"  
"Oh, God," moaned Leo.   
"Sorry…couldn't resist. Don't make it sound so horrible,   
though," she told him, pretending to be offended.  
"I never said it would be. But, that wasn't the intent   
behind my question."  
"Yeah, I know. Just giving you shit. Thought you could use   
a laugh."  
"Well, I don't think that's a laughing matter…but you've   
always been good to raise my spirits, CJ…even though you do piss me   
off sometimes."  
CJ thought she should toss something back at him for that   
remark, but decided to call it a night. "'Night, Leo."  
Leo gave a short wave. "Good night, CJ."  
"Hey, wait…"  
"What?"  
"You leaving tomorrow?" she inquired.  
"Yeah, I think so. I've had enough of this fresh air federal   
prison," he cracked.  
CJ laughed out loud. "Ok, night."  
Leo waved once more and disappeared into the house.  
CJ checked her watch. If she went to bed right now, she   
thought, there would be about three hours of sleep left.  
Three was better than nothing was her last thought as she   
headed up to her room.  
  
  
Signs of life started to pop up around the Manchester house   
only a few hours later.  
"Jed, don't argue with me…" was Abbey's annoyed warning as she   
finished getting dressed.  
"Don't you think you're pushing it?" he reminded.  
"Oh, you know what? I think you're right, Mr. Overachiever.   
Now, get the hell out of my way."  
"How many times have you warned me about doing things too   
soon?"  
"Countless," she answered, putting on her shoes.  
"See? So, what's the difference?" Jed asked haughtily.  
"The difference, pumpkin, is that I am right and you are   
wrong!"  
"So, let me get this straight,, Abigail," Jed tried to   
clarify, as he blocked the door. "My telling you to take it easy is   
wrong, but you're hovering over me like a damn jailer when I'm sick   
is right?"  
"Now you're getting the picture, Jed!" Abbey marveled. "You   
can teach an old dog new tricks!"  
Jed didn't move although Abbey came right toward him. "May I   
ask what the rush is?"  
"The rush is that I've been in this bed for two days now and   
I'm sick as hell of it."  
Jed flashed a wide smile. "We've been in bed longer than   
that," he said with a leer.  
"Yesss, Jed. When we were 25, full of energy and having   
incredible sex. Now, if my memory serves me, we've neither done nor   
become none of those things over the past 48 hours…Now, get out of my   
way!"  
Jed didn't budge. "Hey, if it's marathon sex you're after,   
I'm up for it."  
Abbey looked Jed up and down and smirked. "Nooo…you're not."  
Jed's face crumbled. "Low blow, Abigail."  
Abbey winked, "Maybe later, hot stuff," she said, kissing him   
on the cheek. The kiss, along with the suggestion was enough to   
distract Jed just long enough for Abbey to get by.  
"Ruthless woman!" he called out.  
"Oh, be quiet! You'll wake the house up!" Abbey shouted   
back. She moved down the hallway slowly, but deliberately. As she   
rounded the corner, she saw CJ, Toby, Josh and Leo sitting in the   
dining room.  
"Oh…hi all…" she stammered awkwardly  
Everyone stood upon seeing her.  
"Oh, dear God," she groaned. "Sit the hell down!"  
Josh and CJ were unable to contain their grins as they took a   
seat. Toby kept his serious expression and Leo…he just watched   
Abbey, without expression.  
"Ma'am, it's so good to see you up and around," Josh said.  
"Thank you, Josh. And please, if you plan to live to see   
your next birthday, don't call me Ma'am, anymore. You call your   
mother ma'am. And if you insist on doing that, then like your mother   
I will spank your ass." She stopped in her tracks. "On second   
thought, never mind. You'd enjoy it too much."  
This time, the entire room chuckled.  
And Josh just grinned. "You know what I like, Mrs. B…"  
"That's enough of that," Jed said, appearing in the   
room. "Josh, flirt with my wife again, and I'll have the CIA off you   
and dump your body someplace it will never be found."  
The room became silent, but the smiles were still rampant.  
"I'm going to get some coffee," Abbey announced. "Anyone   
else want some?"  
CJ stood up, "I'll go with you." The two ladies walked into   
the kitchen.  
Toby cleared his throat once they had left the room. "Mrs.   
Bartlet seems…to be feeling much better, sir."  
Jed looked at the doorway where Abbey went into. "Yeah, she   
certainly does."  
"Back to her old self, it seems," Toby continued.  
Jed turned back to face Toby. "It's gonna take some time for   
that, I think, Toby. But, nothing breaks my wife's spirits. Not a   
thing. She'll come out of this or anything else life throws her way   
just fine."  
Toby nodded. "You're right. So…how are you doing?"  
Jed looked puzzled at this question. "Me? I'm fine.   
Abbey's doing better, we have no major crises…all is right with the   
world!"  
Toby nodded once more. "All right."  
Leo and Josh looked at Toby, but said nothing.  
Then, Leo stood up. "This is where I get off the merry go   
round," he said, brushing off his pants.  
A look of realization became clear on Jed's face. "You're   
leaving?"  
"Yeah, I have an 8:30 flight back to Washington."  
"Oh. Well, that's great," Jed said.  
"I've said my good byes to everyone but you and Abbey," he   
informed.  
"Ah, well…" Jed held out his hand for Leo to shake.   
Josh and Toby excused themselves from the room at this point,   
knowing the two friends would want a moment of privacy.  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Jed said.  
"Yeah. But, I've got places to go, people to see…" Leo   
replied, trying not to show too much emotion.  
"Oh, I know. Mr. Popularity you are."   
The two men stood and looked at each other.  
"You won't be a stranger, right?"  
Leo nodded. "I won't."  
"You'll call us?"  
"Yeah."  
Jed nodded now. "Ok. Because I don't want to have to send   
the FBI or CIA out to find you again. I did it once…"  
"Yeah, and look how well that turned out."  
They both smiled.  
"Go say goodbye to Abbey," Jed said, pointing toward the   
kitchen.  
Leo looked toward the other room and then back at Jed.  
"It's ok, Leo," Jed assured him. "Besides, I'm the one   
she'll kill if you leave without a good bye."  
"Riiight," Leo agreed and then went into the kitchen.  
Both women were laughing about something when he entered the   
room.  
"Leo?" Abbey said, still laughing slightly. "Coffee?"  
Leo smiled at her. "No. Actually, I came to say goodbye. I   
have an 8:30 flight to catch."  
"Oh," Abbey replied, setting her cup down.  
"Would you excuse me?" CJ asked rhetorically and slipped out   
of the room.  
Abbey looked down at her cup.  
"Hey," Leo said. "You were just laughing and smiling. I   
walk in here and I see you looking like that. You'll give me a   
complex!"  
Abbey looked back up and smiled.  
"That's better. I told Jed I'll call."  
"You'd better," Abbey warned.  
"I will. I promise."  
Abbey nodded. "You gonna be ok?"  
Leo rested his hand on the counter. "Yeah. I'm gonna be   
fine."  
Abbey walked up to him. "I know you will be."  
They held out their arms to one another and hugged each other   
close.  
"If you need anything…you call me," Leo whispered.  
"We always do," she replied.  
Leo pulled back, nodded and waved. "Talk to you soon."  
"Yeah. Talk to you soon," she said after him.  
And when he walked out the kitchen door, she sighed deeply,   
turned back to making coffee.  
There were no tears.  
And only few regrets.  
And when Abbey brought the tray with coffee and bagels out   
for Jed and the staff, it was almost a relief to see them sitting,   
huddled up and hearing Jed say:  
"Ok, what's next?"  
  
END of Segment two


End file.
